Hollow: The World Without a Sky
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: It has been thousands of years since most of the tribes on earth moved deep underground to survive. All of them never knew that the sky existed, until two certain blue-haired teenage boys meet a mute, pointy-eared boy. Rated T just to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1: Generated Suspicion

_ The sky; what is that? It is the blue endless region of the atmosphere between earth and outer space. Thousands of years ago, all of humanity used to thrive on the earth's surface underneath the sky. The air was cool and fresh. Vivid green forests thrived with wild animals, such as chatty birds, quiet deer, and fidgety squirrels. High mighty mountains bordered through regions. Oceans, watery pieces of the sky, separated land from each other. Even the vast dry deserts, appearing to be empty of life, were secretly hiding life._  
_ Tribes lived everywhere on earth. Although they had disputes with each other, they agreed to live peacefully with each other. They were conservative of the earth's natural resources. Therefore, life on earth was perfect._  
_ However, peace is like a living thing's life. It can never last forever._  
_ A sudden deadly plague spread through the earth like wildfire. Quickly, it burned away many lives. The earth's resources diminished as all tribes of the earth struggled to survive. Violence erupted between the tribes, as it was survival by the fittest._  
_ Finally, most of the tribes couldn't take it anymore. Unable to resist the disasters occurring through earth the most of the tribes hurriedly moved towards the mountains, the entrance to many of the great giant caverns that lay underneath the earth._  
_ The tribes settled in the underground caves. As years passed, technology evolved and took its place in society. All of the tribes knew nothing of the world that existed above the ground._  
_ Yet, some knew about the world above. They kept it a secret from the others. But secrets can never be hidden forever._

* * *

"C'mon, Ike! We're gonna be late for work!"

An eighteen-year-old man hurriedly put on his dark blue jacket and combed his tangled short indigo-colored hair. Damn it, why can't work start later?! Why wouldn't Bowser not give the power company workers any break times? The workers seem to not do anything but check if the machines are running properly!

"What's taking you so long?!" the voice asked with annoyance.

"I'm coming, Marth!" Ike called to Marth's impatient voice, quickly putting on his tall leather boots. Ike grabbed his equipment, which were packed in a leather bag, and rushed out of his room, towards the end of the long hallway. There, stood his partner Marth, who was edgily tapping his right foot. He was wearing a light-blue jacket, tall black boots, and a golden hair accessory that looked like a tiara.

Although Marth was the same age as Ike, he was an inch shorter than him. He also had a slender body, which looked skinny compared to Ike's more muscular body. Marth had straight dark blue hair that reached his chin and matching blue eyes that resembled the shine of sapphires. At the power company, new recruits often mistake as a girl, much to his annoyance.

"I'm ready to go to the company." Ike said quickly, heading out the door. Marth followed him.

They walked down the crowded streets of Techol, the underground city that has the main power company. People hurriedly rushed down the streets, most were heading towards the power company, the large square-shaped building with funnels blowing out clouds of black smog. Houses, which were lined together, were cube-shaped one-story buildings. Gigantic bright lamps were attached on the ceilings of the enormous bunker. The electric horns of distant trains bellowed nosily. Marth cautiously looked at Ike and saw an irritated frown on his face.

"Ike, I know that you hate getting up early, but I don't want us to lose our jobs!" Marth said to him, afraid that he had annoyed Ike. Although Ike was usually a calm person, no one dared to annoy him, as he could get infuriated easily.

"I understand." Ike replied, "But, we don't really do anything at the power company. All we do is check if machines work correctly!"

"We get to deliver stuff!" Marth added.

"That happens once in a while." Ike complained, "Workers who have a much higher rank usually do the delivering. It's so boring working at the power company! Bowser doesn't pay us a lot. He doesn't even give us a single day off!"

"I'm afraid that this is the only job we could have." Marth sadly admitted, shaking his head, "As much as I hate this job, I rather work here than be out in the streets."

"I agree."

Ike and Marth reached the entrance of the power company. Entering the company, the two immediately headed towards the main office. There, a lady with blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a blue suit, sat behind a wide desk. She stared at an expensive-looking computer, checking to see if how much electricity was being generated in the company.

"Reporting to duty, Samus." Ike said to the lady courteously. Samus looked up at Ike and Marth.

"Both of your assignments are checking to see if the machineries at Floor C3 are functioning correctly." Samus spoke coolly, "If there are any problems, please report immediately." Ike mentally shook his head in frustration. He and Marth are doing the same assignments for three months! Like if she actually saw him crossly shake his head, Samus smiled unhappily at Ike and Marth. "I know how you two feel. I'm also tired of doing the same job every day."

Minutes felt like hours as Ike and Marth watched the rumbling machines. Bored out of his mind, the two stared at the small clock that seemed to be glued on the blank white walls. Its thin needles lazily trudged around the twelve numbers.

Ike couldn't believe it. He is getting paid for watching machinery work for at least ten hours! There was never a malfunction with any of them! If the machines never seem to breakdown, why should he and Marth be here? Why won't Bowser give them the job of delivering equipment to other underground cities?

Marth lazily sat on the floor and yawned in boredom. Ike is right, this is a boring job. But the two had no choice. They need to work here or they will be homeless! Both Ike and Marth were born in lower-class families. Those who are born in the lower-class section are mostly left with low-paying jobs. It just isn't fair... Marth thought to himself. When he was younger, he always wanted to get a job which involved going to other underground cities. But just because of his class, he is stuck with a boring job that mostly involves... watching over machines every day.

"Damn it," Marth spoke crossly to himself, staring at the slow clock, "It only has been one hour! That felt like five hours!"

"I know..." Ike replied sadly, looking down. All of a sudden, Samus's voice came on the intercom.

"Ike, will you please report to the main office?" she asked, "Thank you."

"Looks like you have been given a new assignment." Marth said, "Lucky."

"Hey, I might not be lucky!" Ike responded with a small smile, "Remember the time I was assigned to see what was wrong with the garbage disposal?"

"Oh, yeah!" Marth replied, smirking.

Ike entered Samus's office. What assignment did Bowser give him this time? He hoped that he wouldn't ruin the given assignment like last time! The last assignment given by Bowser was looking to see what was causing the garbage disposal to malfunction. As he was looking inside the disposal, Ike accidently lost his balance, and fell head-first into the disposal. It took him days to remove the smell from his hair!

"What is my given assignment?" Ike asked Samus.

"You are supposed to deliver these files to Bowser, who is at Floor A1." Samus spoke calmly. Ike suddenly had a bad feeling about the files. His face slowly went pale, like if he saw a ghost. Why did he suddenly have a feeling that these files contain documents about something suspicious? Samus saw Ike's fearful face and asked, "Are you ok? Do you not feel well?"

"T-These files, what are they about?" Ike nervously asked. Samus looked around to see if anyone was standing outside the office, overhearing their conversation. There was no one.

"Promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about this." she said.

"I promise." Ike replied trustfully.

"These files contain data of our newest power generator that arrived today." Samus whispered, afraid that someone will overhear, "This power generator seems to be working better than the other generators. Just to warn you, Bowser might lay off some of the workers due to the efficiently of it."

"This generator, how does it generate electricity?" Ike asked, "If it is working better than the other generators, then it must be producing energy in a different way." Samus shook her head.

"I don't know." she sadly answered, "I've only heard it from Bowser. He did not give me a description of how does the generator work."

"I should be going right now. Bowser is going to get mad if I don't deliver him these files!"

Ike headed out of the main office, towards the electric elevator. Should he see what was written on the files? But Samus already told him about the information written on the files. He shouldn't be that nosy! But, is there something that she didn't know and tell?

On the elevator, Ike couldn't resist the temptation to see what was written on the files. Skimming through the documents quickly, he saw a strange line graph showing the amount of energy produced by all of power generators in the company. Ike's dark blue eyes narrowed in thought. There was a sudden growth sprout in the amount of energy produced. Could this be the works of the new generator? What does it use to generate energy? All of the other power generators in the company produce electricity the same way, so the new generator must be using something different to produce that much energy!

The elevator reached Floor A. Although he knew that would probably get into trouble by looking through the documents, Ike skimmed through the papers for descriptions and information about the new generator. He didn't see anything about it, not even a single statement. Ike's eyebrows rose in mistrust. Why isn't there a written description of this generator? The other documents mentioned something about each of the other generators, so why not this one? Maybe Bowser doesn't want the other workers to know about the new generator!

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" a loud voice shouted. Ike slightly jumped in shock. It's Bowser! Did he catch him looking through the documents? Ike slowly approached the gigantic spiky-shelled turtle, who tapped his enormous feet in annoyance.

"I was sent here to give you these files." Ike said coolly to Bowser, handing him the documents. Bowser began to read the files studiously. He grinned in an evil way.

"Very nice, **he** seems to be an excellent infinite energy source..." Bowser mumbled to himself. Ike's eyebrows rose a bit in disbelief. "He"? This generator has a gender? That doesn't make sense...

There was a sudden shrill scream, which was full of suffering. Ike worriedly looked around the hallway. That yell... it sounded like a human's! It came from one of the generating rooms!

"Don't worry." Bowser said calmly to Ike, trying to soothe him, "It must be someone who accidentally got his or her hair caught in a machine!" Bowser entered the elevator, which took to one of the upper floors.

Ike looked at the end of the long hallway of Floor A. There, was a mysterious door that had a sign that read: Unless if given permission by Bowser, DO NOT ENTER. Another shriek echoed through the hallway. It came from behind the mysterious door! What's happening in there? Ike carefully crept towards the door and put the side of his head on it, listening to what was happening in the mysterious room.

"L-Let me out of this thing!" an angry teenage boy's voice shouted. There was a shaky gasp full of pain and the sound of a fist slamming on a surface that was made of plastic.

"Shut up!" another voice with a tone of annoyance yelled, "No matter how much you protest, we are never going to let you go!" There was another shriek.

"Please..." the teenage boy's voice pleaded feebly, "Stop t-this! I... I...!"

Thinking that someone was getting hurt behind the door, Ike was about to quickly pull it open when he suddenly felt a hand on his sweaty shoulder. He yelped in surprise and turned around. It was Marth.

"M-Marth!" Ike exclaimed, "You scared me, I thought it was one of the security guards!"

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Marth said uneasily, "Why are you listening... to a door?"

"Something's suspicious is happening here." Ike whispered to Marth, glaring around.

"I know! Bowser just gave many workers, including us, the pink slip!" Ike suddenly stomped his feet on the flat ground in anger. Although he hated his job, he never wanted to get fired; since it is the only job he could probably only get. Bowser is such a terrible boss! He forces his workers to do everything for him, never gives them the day off, and fires them; thinking that the workers are useless due to the arrival of a newly made generator. Wouldn't the new generator, give the workers a break?! Maybe Bowser just doesn't want to give his workers a share of money, now that the generator is raking in lots of cash!

"Graugh!" Ike shouted in rage, "Thanks to that stupid new generator that Bowser has been hiding from us, we lost our jobs!"

"New generator?" Marth asked out of sudden interest. Losing his cool, Ike grabbed Marth by his left wrist, taking him to the elevator.

"I'll... I'll tell you when we arrive back home..." Ike replied softly, putting a hand on his head, trying to calm down.

* * *

"Are you happy with our new generator, Bowser?" a gray wolf of the Canidae family asked.

"Yes, I am, Wolf." Bowser replied, looking at the new generator. It was a metal container that was large enough to enclose a person in it. Incased in it, was a sleeping dark figure. Strands of wires were connected from the container to a much larger and complex machine. It seemed to be turned off. "With this machine, we can make much more money. But I have a small problem with it. It is too loud. Some of the workers are getting suspicious."

"I understand." Wolf replied, glaring at the sleeping figure, "Extracting energy from **him **seems to give **him** pain. It makes him protest. Should we put a gag on **him**?"

"No, **he** would still be too loud." Bowser suddenly thought of an evil idea. He whispered something into Wolf's ears.

"D-Do that?!" Wolf exclaimed, "That's against human rights!"

"Why does it matter?" Bowser asked, "**He** isn't a human. Why does human rights matter to **him**?" Wolf sighed sadly to himself.

"Even so, surgically removing **his** voice doesn't seem to be right." he thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's notes: I suddenly had the desire of writing a SSBB fanfic. So, here it is! *Crickets chirping***

**Never mind that. Most of the characters are based on their SSBB designs (I'm more familiar with this SSB game than the other ones). How often this fanfic is updated depends how often my writer's block visits and if anyone is interested in the story. **

**So, this new generator seems to have a gender... Could it be a ****_living thing_****? Wait for chapter 2 to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Living Machine

**Review responses: **

** , anonymous guest, gurrlyoubad13, SilentWhisperingWind: Thanks! I'm nearly finished with the third chapter, so I'm pretty much updating pretty quickly! **

**Akayuri: It reminds you of City of Ember? Just checked the summary on Wikipedia. It is kinda similar to this fanfic!**

**Fayhra: Err, I don't really want to burst your bubble, but Ike and (later) Link would probably just be really close friends; no yaoi /shot. I've been watching too many BoF V videos, so that's pretty much why I came up with this fanfic, haha. You think you know who is the "generator"? You may find out in this chapter! **

* * *

Back at Ike and Marth's house, Marth poured himself a cup of tap water and sat down in the dining room with Ike, who was lost in thought. Now that he and Marth lost their jobs, what should they do? Ike lifelessly stared at the boring blank walls. Although their house was small; only having three rooms, it had a high unfair rent. If he and Marth fail to pay their rent in time... Ike flinched at the thought. He refuses to give up their home that he and Marth worked hard to earn.

"Ike, about the new generator you mentioned earlier today..." Marth spoke up, snapping Ike out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah!" Ike said, "You know the assignment I was given today?"

"Yes. You had to deliver something to Bowser. What was it?"

"It was some files. Samus told me that it is about a new generator that produces lots of energy. I saw a graph containing information about the amount of energy produced by all generators in the company."

"Wait, you actually peeked at the files?!" Marth asked in shock.

"Y-Yes." Ike coolly answered, "I didn't get into trouble, though. Anyway, the graph showed a sudden increase in energy produced. It must be the works of the new generator!"

"How does this generator produce energy? It can't generate energy like the other ones!"

"I quickly looked through the files for a description, but there wasn't! It's like Bowser doesn't want the whole company to know about it!"

"This seems suspicious..."

"I know, I'm thinking of sneaking into the company to find out what's with the new generator."

"But Ike, you're gonna get into trouble! Very big trouble!"

"Marth, I-"

"I'm not letting you!"

That night, Ike lay still in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He tried to fall asleep by counting sheep-droids, trying not to think he needed to sleep, burying his head in his pillow, but his thoughts on the new generator were too loud. He needs to find out why Bowser is keeping the generator a secret to the other workers! Also, Bowser referred to the generator as a "he". Machines are genderless!

Ike looked at Marth, who was sleeping soundly on the sofa. He quietly mumbled some garbled words and slowly turned in his sleep. Marth doesn't want him to sneak into the company, but can he stop him from doing so right now? Sure that Marth is in a deep sleep, Ike silently got out of his bed and changed into his usual outfit. Carefully taking a small flashlight out of the drawer, he tip-toed out of the bedroom and noiselessly walked down the hallway. Turning around, Ike made sure that Marth did not wake up and stepped outside.

Ike silently walked down the empty streets, towards the power company. The lights attached to the ceiling of the bunker were emitting a pale blue light, indicating that is was night. The streets were shadowy with no signs that anyone was awake. Ike suddenly felt his stomach flip-flop. It seems to be too quiet here. Maybe it's because Ike usually walks down the streets, when there are more people.

Suddenly, a hand grasped and covered Ike's mouth. Letting out a muffled yelp, Ike turned around and faced Marth, who had a stern look on his face. He was also dressed in his normal clothing, except that his usually-straight hair was tangled.

"M-Marth!" Ike whispered in surprise, "I thought you were asleep!"

"Just because I seem to be asleep, doesn't mean that I am." Marth replied calmly, "I thought about the new generator in the company. After thinking about how it works, I couldn't sleep either. But still, we can't sneak into the company, Ike! If we are caught-"

"Marth!" Ike silently argued back, staring at Marth straight in the eyes, "You want to go to sleep, but you can't because you are thinking about how the generator works, right?" Marth shook his head yes. "The only way to find out how does this thing work, is to see for ourselves!"

"O-Ok." Marth replied, a bit anxious, "I'll come with you."

The two arrived at the entrance of the power company. Although most of the workers aren't there; either because they were fired by Bowser or asleep in their houses, there was a night shift, so Ike and Marth have to be as sneaky as possible. As silent as a cat walking across a fence, the two entered the company.

Just as they walked past the main office, Samus, who was still in the office and spotted them trying to sneak in, called out loud, "Hey, why are you two here?" Ike and Marth gasped, their faces slowly turning white. They got spotted! Hoping that she wouldn't alert Bowser that they are sneaking into the company, Ike and Marth nervously entered the office.

"W-We're sorry!" Ike tried to explain as Samus looked at him with a cold, yet weary glare, "Marth left something at Floor A!" Marth was about to object, but kept quiet.

"Why didn't you two come earlier today?" Samus asked.

"We didn't notice that I left my uh, my scouter here until we were about to go to sleep." Marth answered, hoping that Samus will believe them.

"Pick up your scouter, and leave ASAP." Samus said, yawning and facing the computer. Ike and Marth hurriedly walked out of the main office. Samus appeared to be fatigued. She probably couldn't focus straight.

In the elevator, the two sighed in relief.

"That was close." Ike said, exhaling deeply.

"I wonder if Samus actually believed us." Marth said.

They reached Floor A. Ike listened for a bone-chilling scream, but for some odd reason, it was awfully quiet. The only noise that Ike and Marth heard was the muted buzzing, thumping sounds coming from behind the mysterious door, which was forbidden for entry. The two teenagers slowly approached the door.

"That's strange..." Ike mumbled to himself.

"What's strange?" Marth asked quietly, cautious of his surroundings.

"I did hear screaming here." Ike replied, placing the side of his head on the doors. Ike took his head off the door and grasped the handle, about to pull it open. Marth quickly put a trembling hand on Ike's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked tensely.

"Yes." Ike answered, "Don't worry. If we get caught, I'll be responsible for this."

Ike opened the door, and the two carefully stepped in. The room was very dark. There were four tubes filled with a strange luminous lime-green liquid. A large buzzing machine beeped noisily, it's green and red buttons flickering brightly. Ike and Marth's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Is this actually the new power generator? It looked just like the other generators, only much bigger and complex.

"That's all?" Ike asked, turning on his flashlight, illuminating a metal and plastic container hidden in the endless darkness, "Hey, what's that?" Ike and Marth carefully walked towards the container. Ike shined his flashlight on it, revealing what seems to be a person lying in it. The person seemed to be a young man, about the age of sixteen. A breathing mask was attached to his face. He was dressed in an oversized white collared tunic that reached to his knees. His wrists, ankles, and head were strapped to the bottom of the container.

Ike and Marth were disgusted. Is Bowser using the life of a human being as a source of energy? Not only that, the boy seemed to be in great pain! He whimpered pitifully. A small tear rolled out of his tightly closed eyes. That was enough to anger Ike.

"What the hell?!" Ike shouted furiously, slamming his hands on the container. The boy did not move a bit. "Is Bowser draining the life of a boy to produce power?! This is cruelty!"

"Shh." Marth quickly whispered, "Someone might find out that we are in here!"

"We need to get him out of here!" Ike began to pound on the transparent plastic covering. "Damn it, the container's too strong! If I was just stronger..."

"Hold on, hand me the flashlight!" Ike gave Marth the flashlight. He pointed the flashlight around the room. "There!" Marth headed towards a table. There was a toolbox sitting on it. Taking out a screwdriver and wench, Marth began to take apart the container. "Make sure that nobody is watching us, ok?"

"Got it."

After for what seemed to take hours, Marth finally took apart the plastic surface from the container. Ike took the wrench and pried the metal straps off the boy's wrists, ankles, and head. He took the breathing mask off the boy's face, and being as gentle as he could be, took the unconscious boy in his arms. Although unconscious, the boy quivered slightly and made a small noise.

"Good, he's free." Ike said, looking around, "Is there an exit here?"

"Yes, there is." Marth answered, pointing the flashlight at a back door, "Let's get out of here immediately."

Ike and Marth heard footsteps heading towards them from behind. Gasping in fright, the two hurriedly raced out of the back door. Their footsteps pounded noisily on the floor. Would anyone suspect that they were the ones who took, or stole the boy? That doesn't matter now; they need to get out of here before someone catches them here!

* * *

Wolf was calmly walking down the hallways of Floor A, when he froze in shock. The door! Nobody couldn't be that disobedient to enter that room! Can't any of the late-night workers do anything right!? He heard footsteps hastily running out of the generator room through the back door. Fearing that someone had just discovered the new generator, Wolf hurriedly dashed into the room and flipped on the lights.

He gasped in panic at the sight. The container was forcefully taken apart with tools, and the boy- he's gone! The new generator is greatly damaged!

"Boss!" Wolf shouted nervously, rushing out of the generator room, "We have a huge problem with the generator!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Due to popular demands asking me to update this fanfic, here's chapter 2! (Yes, my writer's block didn't visit me today! Woohoo!) I've also written chapter 3, so that might be uploaded tomorrow. **

**ZOMG, Bowser has been using a living human(?) being as an infinite energy source? Who could it be? If you think you know who it is, review me who you think it is! **


	3. Chapter 3: Link

Back at his house, Ike watched the mysterious boy sleep soundly on his bed. Marth was next to him, carefully checking the boy's still body for any injuries. The lamp in the bedroom gave off more light than Ike's flashlight back at the company, thus allowing him and Marth see much more of the boy's physical appearance.

The boy had dirty blonde hair that resembled the shine of gold. His eyes were slightly slanted, which puzzled Ike. All humans' eyes have round eyes. But what bewildered Ike the most was the boy's ears. It was pointed, not round. Strange... he doesn't have some of the physical appearance of a human...

"This boy is strange." Marth commented, covering the boy's body with a warm blanket, "Look at his ears and eyes! Is he even from around here?"

"I don't know..." Ike replied. The sleeping boy's ears suddenly twitched. "Look! He's waking up!"

The boy's azure eyes flickered as he awoke. His eyes shared the color of Marth's hair. Sitting up in Ike's bed, he dully looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. His head was pounding. What is this place? How did he end up here? His eyes wandered onto Ike and Marth, who looked back at him in curiously. Gasping in fright, they boy quickly scooted away from them and trembled violently. Are they going to hurt him, like these other people? One of his arms was raised over his head to shield himself from the pain that never came. He opened his mouth and let out a loud sigh, which could've come out as a scream.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you like these other guys." Marth, spoke gently, putting his hand on the boy's head. The boy cautiously looked at Ike and Marth, who smiled back at him. Not in a threatening way, but a friendly way.

"What is your name?" Ike asked the boy, who looked at the ground sadly.

"L...Lin...Link." the boy mumbled weakly.

"Link?" Marth asked, "Is that really your name?" Link shook his head yes. Suddenly, pain slashed through his throat. Clutching his eyes shut, Link put a wobbly hand on the collar of his tunic and winced in pain.

"Your voice, you can't-" Marth took the collar of Link's tunic and pulled it down, revealing surgical sutures that lined across this throat. He and Ike gasped in shock. Wondering what they were alarmed about, Link slowly put a hand on the sutures. His eyes widened in fright as he gradually traced it down his throat. When did he have his vocal cords removed? Those nasty people back at that dreadful place must've removed them without him knowing! T-That means, he cannot talk!

"You didn't know that you had surgery?" Ike asked, putting a hand on Link's shoulder. Trying not to cry, Link clutched his eyes shut. So pathetic... a person who cannot talk is worthless..."It's ok, cry if you need to." Link pulled up the blanket and buried his face in it, his muffled weeping sounding like gasping and sighing. Ike's anger towards Bowser's power company tripled. They knew that Link's desperate screaming made the workers suspicious, so they forcefully silenced him forever by cutting out his vocal cords!

"Mhhgg..." Link wailed soundlessly, clutching the blanket tightly, "Hhngg..."

"I'm going to get a cup of water for Link." Marth spoke, walking out of the bedroom.

Marth returned a few moments later with a small glass of water. Link had stopped crying and was now staring out of the window above the bed with a blank stare. The dim blue light outside made his dreamy eyes shine slightly brighter. He seemed to be lost in thought, what could he be thinking about?

"Link, are you thirsty?" Marth asked, giving him the glass of water. Link took it and looked at it with a distrustful glare in his eyes. "Trust me, it's not poisoned!" Marth added. With a raised eyebrow, Link sniffed the cup for any odd scents of poison and carefully drank the water. The water stung his slowly-healing throat. It felt like wasps were trapped inside his neck, stinging the sides of his neck to escape. Finishing the cup of water, Link sighed and looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with both Ike and Marth. Ike's eyes narrowed sadly. Bowser must've traumatized Link seriously back at the power company. Link must've assumed that those who live here are cruel, black hearted people.

"I'm tired..." Marth yawned, sitting down on the sofa, "Ike, are you sleeping on the bed, or on the mattress?"

"The mattress." Ike answered, pulling a worn-out mattress out from under his bed. He took a blanket out of the drawer, wrapped it around his body, and lied down on the mattress. Closing his drowsy eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep.

His eyes feeling heavy, Marth turned off the lamp, lied down on the sofa, and went to asleep. The bedroom, which was filled with different kinds of bright colors, turned into a dark space with shadows emitting from dark objects. Link looked out the window again, his sad blue eyes glittering with tears.

_"I want to go home, away from these men who are hurting me to get something. Ike and Marth seem to be nice people, but I better keep my guard up." _

Ike was awoken by barely audible gasping. Rising his head, he looked at the digital block that sat on top of the drawer. It read: 4:15. He looked over at Link, who grasped the covers tightly in fright. Tears rolled down his face, making Ike quickly get up, step towards his bedside, and put a gentle hand on the top of his ruffled blonde hair. Escaping from his nightmare, Link slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ike with a puzzled expression.

_"Wait, what is-" _Link thought, _"Never mind."_ He had forgotten that Ike and Marth rescued him from that frightful place for a second.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Ike asked tranquilly. Link shook his head yes. "Don't worry. Marth and I aren't going to let those people at that power company harm you." Trusting Ike for the first time, Link smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"THE BOY IS GONE?!" Bowser shouted furiously at Wolf. Wolf backed away and cringed in fright. He hates to see Bowser angry, as he could get violent. The last time someone angered Bowser, he got sent to the hospital. It took him four months to recover. "HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE?!"

"Someone took him; he didn't break out of the container on his own!" Wolf replied nervously, "A security camera recorded what was happening in the generator room. Two unidentified suspects freed the boy and took him." Bowser threw a screwdriver at Wolf, which missed his head by an inch. "The suspects entered through the front door and existed through the back door. That means, they have entered the company through the main entrance! Samus must've seen them!"

Half-awake, Samus **still **sat at her desk, in front of her **still-**on computer. Taking some white pills that helped her to stay awake, she groaned as he heard footsteps stomping loudly and calmly walking towards her. Oh boy, Bowser and Wolf are going to ask her something having to do with that generator. Doesn't he care about anything besides his payment from the government?

"Samus!" Bowser roared as he entered her office, making her jump slightly, "Tell me, did you see anyone enter the building like, an hour ago?"

"Why are you asking?" Samus asked calmly, "Did something happen?"

"A security camera recorded two people entering the room where the new generator is." Wolf explained, "They took an important part from the generator. Although we caught footage of the theft, the room was too dark, so we couldn't see the suspects' appearances clearly. However, we did see that they entered through the front door and existed through the back door; which means that they entered the building through the main entrance. You must've saw them! Tell me, how did they look like?"

Although a neutral, calm expression remained on her face, Samus was worried. She doesn't really want to say that she saw Ike and Marth enter the building! If she does, Ike and Marth will be in big trouble! But her bosses want an answer...

"So, did you see anyone?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Well," Samus began, "I did see two people... Both of them were women. One of them, was skinny, had short red hair, and brown eyes. The other was kind of chubby, had straight blue hair, and green eyes. They were wearing black."

"Thank you Samus." Wolf thanked. Samus sighed in relief as she watched Bowser and Wolf leave her office. She needs to find Ike and Marth to warn them! But where do they leave? Well, she sees them sometimes at the local consumer depot. Maybe she can meet them there!

"So, all we need to do is find the two women that match Samus's description, and we can get the boy back!" Bowser said to Wolf.

"I still don't think that is a good way." Wolf replied, shaking his head, "I think a better way to get him back is find the boy himself. When we find the boy, we would probably find the thieves."

Now that you said that, I think just finding the boy and taking him back will be more efficient."

"Should we let the entire city know about this?"

"No. Whoever took the boy would quickly flee to another city. Also, we wouldn't want to let the whole city know that we are using a living boy as a source of energy. Wolf, assign the other members to specific parts of the city and tell them, if they see a teenage boy with slanted blue eyes, blonde hair, and pointy ears, report back to the company immediately."

* * *

**Author's notes:** **To those who guessed that the boy used in the generator is Link, you are correct! (Don't worry if you thought it was someone else!) Yeah, I promised you guys that I would have this chapter up today, so I quickly finished it! Chapter 4, I'm not sure about this chapter. It may be finished in at least 2 days (Thanksgiving break is nearly over). **

**Note that Link "talks" in _italicized _sentences (He's actually thinking). Does he seem OOC?  
**

**Random Story Question: Who is your favorite character so far? (Mine's is Link) **


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Link

Ike was sleeping peacefully when he was shaken awake by a panicked Marth. His normally calm eyes were as wide as saucers. His clothes were winkled, since he hurriedly put them on.

"W-Whoa!" Ike shouted in surprise, "What's wrong, Marth?!"

"It's Link!" Marth quickly said, "He's gone!" Ike hastily sat up and looked at the bed, where Link was sleeping. He was gone. The white tunic that he was clothed in messily lay on the untidy bed.

"What the-" Ike looked at the drawer, which was wide open. Clothes of all colors were messily dumped and piled on the floor.

"Yep, looks like he snuck out of the house." Marth quickly said, pacing around the bedroom, "He changed his clothing to fit in with his surroundings, so that means he is attempting to flee Techol. But to where? What if the power company finds him? Ike, we need to find him!"

"Got it." Ike said, getting up, "Where are you going to look for Link?"

"I'll look around the power company." Marth quickly said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Once when I get ready, I'll check around the food manufacturer company!" Ike called, searching through the pile of clothes for something to wear.

Ike heard the front door open and slam shut. As he dressed in a navy blue jacket and beige pants, he wondered why did Link snuck out of their house. He doesn't seem to be a citizen of Techol. Wouldn't he stick around him and Marth, since they were the ones who rescued him? Is he going to try to return to his home? But where did he come from?

Finally putting on his leather boots and black headband, Ike rushed towards the bathroom and hurriedly washed his face and bushed his teeth. What if the power company finds Link? Will he be used as an energy source in that generator again? If Ike and Marth fail to find and rescue him, will Link eventually die slowly and painfully? After rinsing his mouth, Ike rushed out of the bathroom, down hallway, out the front door. He needs to find Link before anyone from the power company can!

* * *

Meanwhile, Link anxiously hid in the shadows behind the food manufacturer company. He was dressed in a dark green jacket over a black shirt, light tanned pants, and leather boots. Ike and Marth were nice people and they could help him get back to his home. But, how can he tell them? He got his vocal cords removed; he cannot talk! The only way to get back home is to explore the area and find a way out.

Link toyed around with his jacket by pinching the soft fabric. These clothing are so strange... In fact, everything is strange about this place! What's with these glowing lights on the ceiling? Are there more than one suns in this place? Why did those horrible men take him from the comfort of his family and home and lock him in that jar-thingy? Are they draining his strength for energy? Also, how did he get here? When he was captured, he had no memory how he was brought to the underground city. Trying to remember, Link closed his eyes.

* * *

_ Link was panicking. His floppy green cap whipping wildly, he hurriedly ran through a land lush with tall trees and dark shadows. The looming silver moon hung overhead. It was just an exploration with some friends and family! Everything was going fine, until the exploration group was ambushed by members of the anthropomorphic tribe. Where did they come from? Didn't they migrate to somewhere far away thousands of years ago? The group decided to fight back, but the anthropomorphic tribe had powerful weapons that buzz and glow, making their weapons futile. Most of the group members were electrocuted by these weapons, making them collapse and pass out. In panic, the surviving members fled._

_ His throat dry and his legs cramping, Link stopped running and hid behind a tree, gasping for cool air. How long has he been running? His pointy ears perked up in anxiety when he heard voices shouting to each other. _

_"We seem to have lost him, Wolf!" a voice shouted._

_"Shut up!" another voice replied angrily, "My energy detector says that he is around here! Keep looking, men!"_

_"Energy detector?" Link asked himself, "What is that?"_

_ The voices died down. Link's frightened blue eyes darted quickly around his surroundings, looking for danger. It was quiet; too quiet to be exact. His ears were perked up, listening for any suspicious sounds. Did the anthropomorphic tribe loose him? What if they are looking for someone else? _

_ He saw shadows carefully stepping through the trees. His senses sharpening, Link watched the shadows look around. He is prepared to run when they spot him. Wait, if there are shadows over there, that means... Link quickly turned around._

_"Gotcha!" a human-like falcon with dark blue feathers shouted, leaping at him to grab him._

_ Link yelped and tried to run away, but it was too late. The falcon tackled him to the ground violently, holding him down tightly. His green cap helplessly fell off his thrashing head. Link violently struggled, trying to throw the falcon off his body and screamed desperately for help. His heart was pounding violently on his chest._

_"I got him!" the falcon shouted to his allies, "I got him!"_

_ In a heartbeat, all of the falcon's allies were gathered around Link. They bounded his arms and legs with thick ropes and forced a dirty rag in his mouth. His ears drooping, Link cautiously looked at them, observing their physical appearance. Some of them were members of the Canidae family. Others, such as the falcon, Link couldn't identify what family did they came from._

_"Is this him, Wolf?" the falcon asked a Canidae with gray fur, "Or, were we chasing the wrong one?"_

_ Wolf pointed a strange gadget at Link, who recoiled instantly. This must be the energy detector that was mentioned moments ago! Does it cause pain? Smirking at Link's cringing at sight of the energy detector, Wolf pressed a small button on the detector. It emitted a red light, which was shone on Link. _

_"What is he doing?" Link wondered, glaring at the detector._

_"Yes, it is him." Wolf answered to the falcon, "Let's bring him back to the company right now." _

_"They are going to take me somewhere!" Link thought panicky. He began to squirm anxiously in his bonds to free himself. He needs to get out of here!_

_"Hold him still." Wolf ordered, taking a syringe out of his pocket. The falcon and some of the Canidaes held the violently struggling Link firmly._

_"He's going to inject something into me!" Link thought in fear, letting out a muffled whimper. Wolfcoolly kneeled down next to Link, who glanced at him sharply and let out a low growl. "Stay back!" Link thought, trying to be brave._

_ Wolf stuck the syringe in Link's neck and slowly injected the clear liquid. Link cringed as the needle went in. There was a small crack and Link weakly looked up, feeling the effects of the drug kick in. His sharp vision slowly went blurry, his eyes felt like they weighted a thousand pounds, and his head was pounding. Drool was slowly leaking from the corner of his mouth, since the gag prevented him from swallowing and he was losing his focus. With a small groan, Link went limp and lost his consciousness, not knowing that once when he awakens, his life will be turned upside down. _

* * *

Tears filled Link's eyes as he remembered how he captured. He desperately wanted to go back to his home. His stomach, an empty pit, turned slowly, as he was homesick. After when this "Wolf" injected the drug in his body, he didn't know what happened next. The next thing he knew when he awoke, he was caged before put into that metal jar-thing.

He heard the loud blare of the train's electric horn. Watching the distant train depart the station, Link wondered if he can get a ride back home. Probably not. He doesn't have any money. Besides, the train only takes its passengers to other underground cities.

"I can't believe it, Fox!" a familiar frightening voice spoke up. Link's eyes widened as he quickly glanced around his surroundings. "How could anyone discover the boy? Why would they take him?"

Link peered from his hiding place and saw the falcon and a Canidae with brown fur and green eyes talking to each other in front of the food manufacturer company. His ears perked up in fright. They are they some ones who captured him that night!

"I have a suspicion that the thieves are workers at the company who got fired by Bowser yesterday, Falco." Fox replied, "Why they took him, I don't know."

Unexpectedly, Fox looked behind Falco and spotted Link peering at them from the corners. With a gasp, Link looked away, hoping that Fox didn't see him. It was too late.

"Look!" Fox shouted, taking a stun gun out, running towards the ally, "I see him! Get him!"

"You see him?" Falco asked quickly looking around, and taking out his taser, "Wait Fox! We are supposed to tell Bowser that we saw him, not capture him on the sight!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Marth was sneaking around the back of the power company, looking for Link. It was awfully empty and quiet. Most of the workers either weren't here; since they lost their jobs, or they are inside. The back of the company had a few machines that clunked nosily and stacks of metal crates. What did those contain? Marth had no clue and interest to figure out.

"Link?" Marth whispered loudly, looking around, "Are you here? Come out come out wherever you are!"

Marth wondered what will happen if any of the workers catch him trespassing in the company. They would probably tell Bowser, who would give him a large expensive fine for intruding the company.

Marth groaned irritably at the thought. Those who manage the main power companies in every underground city are officially at the top of the social pyramid. They have the authority over every lower-class citizen in the city. Why can't people vote for who gets to control the power company in Techol? Bowser is literally controlling the workers with an iron fist!

After looking around, Marth finally decided that Link wasn't there and decided to leave the company, before any workers caught him sneaking around here. Just when he walked in front of the entrance of the company, Samus unexpectedly walked outside the build and froze when she saw Marth. Marth also froze, looking at Samus. Oh boy, he's on the spotlight now!

"Marth, why are you here?" Samus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"S-Samus!" Marth exclaimed, "Did Bowser left you off work for the day?"

"No." Samus calmly replied, "Two thieves broke into the company last night and took an important part of the new generator. By the way... was it you and Ike?" Marth swallowed nervously. Sweat tricked off his straight blue hair. What should he say? Should he lie? He can't! Samus defiantly saw him and Ike enter the company last night!

"It has nothing to do with us!" Marth said nervously, holding his hands up, trying not to look guilty, "We-" Suddenly, Samus grabbed Marth by his jacket and yanked him closer to her, so she could intimidate him by looking straight in his lying eyes.

"Take me to your house." she said in a low voice, "I want to see that stolen part of the generator **right now**."

* * *

"Now," Fox spoke disturbingly gently to Link, who cowered behind a metal crate, "If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you to calmly come to us."

Link's body trembled wildly as he anticipated Fox and Falco's attack. What should he do? Should he run? No, they are blocking his path! He can't fight them; he doesn't have any weapons! He can't scream for help! Oh, if he had just stayed at Ike and Marth's house, he wouldn't be trapped in this situation!

His ears perked up as he listened to Fox and Falco's footsteps slowly stepping closer to him. His palms becoming sweaty, Link buried his face in his pulled-up shaking knees. The Canidae and the falcon are probably going to take him back to the wretched place and torture him again! He badly didn't want to get locked in that metal jar, left in the dark by myself. He felt like a rare delicate butterfly trapped in a small class jar. It was kept in there by much stronger beings; only for their selfish reasons. It wanted to fly away to freedom, but it can't because it isn't strong enough to break free.

Link let out a short, high-pitched screech when Fox walked behind him and roughly yanked his blonde hair, pulling him to the ground. Fox cruelly stepped on Link's back, causing him to choke and gasp uncontrollably for air. His body immediately tensed when he looked up and saw Falco's taser crackle with bright, painful sparks. He saw that weapon back when he and the exploration team were ambushed by the Anthropomorphic Tribe! It electrocutes and knocks the victim unconscious!

The taser got closer to the nape of Link's neck. Hearing the electric buzzing noise slowly getting louder, he clutched his eyes shut and awaited the shocking pain.

"Link!" Ike's shocked voice rung out. Ike stood facing the scene, sweat soaking his black headband. "Leave him alone!" Ike shouted furiously at Fox and Falco, who looked at him in astonishment.

Seeing this as a chance to flee, Link suddenly knocked Falco's with one of his elbow, shoving him onto the ground with a stunned yell. His taser fell out of his hands. Link quickly snatched it and used it to electrocute Fox. Fox's body sparkled and crackled violently as he screamed in pain. Losing control of his muscles, he collapsed, letting Link go and run towards Ike.

"Link, are you ok?!" Ike asked Link worriedly. Link shook his head yes with a sigh.

"Fox!" Falco yelled fearfully, rushing towards his fallen partner, "Are you ok?! Speak to me!" Falco looked at where Ike and Link were standing. They were gone. Falco shook his head sadly. They had let the thief run off with the treasure. "Don't worry, Fox." he whispered to Fox calmly, "I'll get help."

* * *

Ike and Link hurriedly ran back to Ike's house. Opening the front door, Ike cautiously looked around the street for Fox and Falco. There isn't a sight of them. Good. That means they have lost them.

"Go." Ike whispered to Link, who slipped pass him and went inside.

Looking around one more time, Ike sighed in relief, went inside, and locked the door. That was close. If he came a minute later, Link would've been in the hands of Bowser again. Ike cringed at the thought. He remembered how Link looked when he was having his life literally drained out of him for energy. Walking into the dining room, he saw Link sitting at the table, his face as white as paper.

"Link," Ike spoke in a stern voice, pulling out a chair, sitting down. Link's head rose, letting Ike know that he is paying attention to him. "Why did you run off all of a sudden? I know that you cannot talk, but did you trust Marth and me?"

_I did trust you guys." _Link thought somberly, looking down sadly, _"I just want to go home..."_

There was a low growl coming from beneath the table, which was followed by another growl. Link gasped and blushed, covering his face in embarrassment.

_"Oh! I didn't mean to do that!" _he thought, his face as red as lava. Ike's firm expression turned into a smile as he began to laugh happily. _"Why are you suddenly laughing at me?!" _Link thought, looking at Ike with a strange look. _"First, you were speaking to me like if I have accidently broken a clay jar, and now you are laughing?!" _

"I-I was so focused in looking for you, that I didn't know that I was hungry!" Ike said happily when he stopped laughing, "So were you! I'll make some noodles right now!"

_"Noodles? What is that?"_

Ike was about to open a cabinet to take out some cup noodles, when he heard a loud thud coming from the front door. Muffled noises that sounded like angrily and nervous talking made his hair rise up. Is it Fox and Falco?

"Link," Ike said in a serious tone. Link got up from his seat and tilted his head. "Go to the bedroom, immediately. If anything happens, run." Ike commanded.

Link shook his head yes and hurriedly paced towards the bedroom. Taking out a hand taser out of the cabinet, Ike carefully went down the hallways. The voices got louder and sounded more familiar. But it wasn't threatening, like Fox and Falco's. It sounded like Marth and Samus! But what's Samus doing here?

"Marth?" Ike asked when he opened to front door, his hand still holding the taser, "Samus! Why are you here?" Samus faced Ike with a cold glare, which even hit fear in his heart.

"Show me the stolen generator part, right now." she said callously.

* * *

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! (Dodges thrown rotten tomato) I was kinda busy with school! Also, I could've uploaded earlier, but ** **I scrapped** **the idea and restarted it! **

**Chapter 5 may take a while to upload, I need to discuss some ideas with some friends at school. I kinda have no idea what should happen next.**

**So, Link seems to not be from any of the underground cities. Where could he come from? If you know, push the review button and tell me what do you think! Cya!**

**PS: Oh yeah, the awesome game, SSBB is owned by Nintendo. NOT BY ME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of a New Journey

"Uh... generator part?" Ike asked out loud, a bit stunned by Samus's cold statement. Marth quickly went up to him and whispered in his ears.

"She knows, Ike!" Marth whispered uneasily, his voice low so Samus couldn't hear them, "She knows that we took Link! Should we tell her what this 'missing generator part' really is?"

"Well, it might cause uproar..."

"Guys!" Samus spoke loudly in a strict voice, "Show it to me!" Ike anxiously faced Samus. "Are you two hiding something?!"

"Well, before we show you this 'generator part', be prepared to be surprised." Ike said calmly. Samus raised her eyebrow. Surprised? What does he mean? It might be just an ordinary machine part.

"Come with me." Ike said, raising his head to signal that she could come in.

As he, Samus, and Marth walked down the hallway, Ike kept his hand on his taser. How would Samus react to Link being the source of energy for the new power generator? Will she try to take him back or tell Bowser? Will she panicky go into hysterics? Ike kept a sharp glare on her. If anything happens, he's prepared for it.

"Wait just a minute." Ike said, quickly walking in front of Samus and Marth. He stood in front of the bedroom's doorway. "Link, everything's fine now. You can come out now." he said in a gentle voice. Link, who was hiding under the bed, warily crawled out and looked around.

"Who is this?" Samus asked, her bewildered eyes widening. This "Link" seems very unusual. His eyes, which were the bluest she has ever seen, were slanted. But what stood out were his pointy ears. Ike prepared himself to so some explanation.

"Samus, this is Link." he said, keeping calm, "He is the stolen generator part."

"What do you mean?"

"Bowser was using him as a source of infinite energy." Ike explained, "They took him from his home and sealed him in a container, which is used to drain strength from his body."

"Wait, let me see him!" Samus cried, shoving Ike out of the way. She slowly walked towards Link, so she wouldn't frighten him. Link kept still, but put his sharp guard up. Although Ike and Marth are here to protect him, that doesn't mean that they can surely save him if Samus suddenly attacked him."You are such an odd person." Samus whispered, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Link immediately backed away and hissed croaky.

_"Are you going to take me back to that place?!" _Link thought assumingly, _"I REFUSE to be brought back!" _

"Was Link always like this?" Samus asked, stepping back away cautiously.

"N-No, he isn't." Marth hastily said, "You see, Link was suffering inside the container. Neither of us knows how long he has been in there, but Bowser has traumatized him greatly. He has grown a distrust of those who live here."

"I'm disgusted." Samus spoke loudly, an angered shadow covering her eyes, "Why would Bowser do this to Link?!"

"Like if Link hadn't suffered enough," Ike said sadly, shaking his head, "Bowser also removed his vocal cords, so he could not speak."

Samus clutched his fists in anger. She couldn't believe that Bowser was using the life of a boy for a source of energy! It seems that Link didn't want to corporate with him. That's understandable; who would like to get trapped in a container with your power painfully drained from you for energy?! He tried to protest so he could be free. But in order to silence his objection, Bowser forcefully removed his vocal cords without him knowing it! This is unjust to human rights!

"What Bowser did to Link..." Samus mumbled in a low voice, trying to keep calm, "Was against human rights. A person should be free, not under captivity."

"He saw Link not as a human," Marth spoke up, half-expecting Samus's reaction, "But as a pitiful creature."

"Bowser needs to be stopped!" Samus shouted, unable to hide her boiling anger, "That's it! We're going to tell everyone in Techol about this! We'll storm into the company and destroy it! I-!" With a startled gasp, Link hurriedly rushed towards Samus, and wrapped his arms around her, before she could irately storm out and cause a violent uproar in Techol. "L-Link! What are you doing?!" Samus asked, surprised at the sudden embrace. Link made a frail noise and quivered vaguely. He didn't like the sound of this.

"I don't think Link wants you to tell you about Bowser's wrongdoings." Ike said, trying to explain, "I think we shouldn't let the entire city know. Bowser's men are patrolling every single street in Techol, looking for Link. If we caused a commotion, it could lead to Link getting captured!"

"It isn't safe for Link to live here." Marth spoke up, "He is in the risk of getting discovered by Bowser and his men."

"You're saying that we should flee to another underground city?" Ike asked, a bit astonished, "But how? Bowser's men are watching the train station!"

"We can't get to the nearest underground city by train." Samus said, "But, I know another way."

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"I once overheard Bowser talking about an abandoned underground passageway that leads to other underground cities. But it hasn't been used in years. Strange creatures have inhabited it."

"Are those 'creatures' placid or vicious?" Ike asked.

"I am going to assume that they are vicious. We can't just take them down with tasers."

"Then, are we going to get stronger weapons? But where can we get them? Also, we need supplies for our journey!"

"The power company has much more supplies and advanced weapons, such as swords, guns, and a rumored power armor suit. I'll sneak in right now and take some weapons."

"I'll come with you." Ike said, "You need an extra hand. Marth, watch over Link."

"Got it." Marth replied. Ike and Samus quickly left the room. "Don't worry Link." Marth calmly said, ruffling Link's hair, "Before you know it, you'll be free from the clutches of Bowser."

_"Well, I was hoping to go home." _Link thought, forcing a smile, _"But, at least I know that Ike, Samus, and Marth are going to protect me from Bowser."_

Outside of the house, the once-orange lights were somewhat pinkish; indicating that it is afternoon. People were casually strolling back to their homes, after an exhausting day of work. Ike and Samus, trying to act as normally as they be so they won't suspect anyone, headed down the street towards the company. They slightly walked faster, as they know that security will tighten up once when it is night.

"Listen, Ike." Samus quickly spoke, "The weapons are located in Floor A. We can only take one for each person, as if we take too many, Bowser and his men will get suspicious."

"I understand." Ike replied, "Should we get one for Link?"

"Yes, so he could defend himself in case we get separated. After taking some weapons, we are

* * *

"So, both of you saw the boy... with a worker from the company?" Bowser asked with irritation in his voice. Fox and Falco, who were kneeling in front of Bowser's desk in his office, trembled and whimpered in fear. Darn it, they should've captured the boy and take him back when they had the chance!

"Y-Yes, we did." Fox nervously answered, his voice shaking.

"What was the worker's physical appearance?"

"The worker was around eighteen years old." Falco described anxiously, "He had short indigo-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and was a bit muscular. I think I know his full name. His name is Ike Greil."

"Good." Bowser replied darkly, turning his back, "What was his partner's name? You know, the one with the tiara and blue hair?"

"It's Marth Lowell, I think." Falco replied.

"Well, it looks like we have found our main suspects." Bowser spoke, "It seems that Samus lied to us. Neither of you two will be severely punished." Falco and Fox sighed in relief. "I have an assignment for both of you." Bowser continued, "You two will be watching over the passageway. If you spot Ike, Marth, and Samus entering the passageway with the boy, follow them. Take the boy from them when you get the chance."

"Got it." Fox said.

* * *

Back at Marth and Ike's home, Link and Marth sat the dining table, eating instant noodles. Link carefully slurped the noodles, as his throat still felt sore. Well, the food seems to be made of unnatural substances, as it was made with fillers. At least he isn't hungry. Marth uneasily tapped his fingers on the wooden flat surface of the table. If Ike and Samus don't come back, what should he and Link do? Try to sneak into the train station? No, he doesn't have enough money for the tickets and they might get caught by Bowser's men! Try to flee the city through the underground passageway? No, it isn't safe! If something happens to him, Link will be helpless!

Marth's bored eyes brightened when heard the sound of the front door unlocking and the sound of footsteps stepping inside. That must be Ike and Samus!

"Link!" Marth cried out, rushing towards the hallway, "Ike and Samus are back!" Marth suddenly stood still, his voice silencing in surprise. "S-Samus? Is that you?" Wondering why Marth was stunned, Link quickly went out of the dining room and yelped in shock.

Standing next to Ike was someone in an orange armor suit. It seemed to be made of metal. What seemed to be equipped on one of its arms was a cannon. The wearer's face was covered by a matching helmet. Link's surprised face turned into a strange glare. Where's Samus? Did this metal-armor thing do something to her?

"It's me Link!" Samus laughed, taking off her helmet, "Don't worry!"

Link gasped, his glare turn into a shy smile. His facial cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. Why didn't he notice that Samus was in the armor suit? If someone other than her was in the suit, Ike would desperately try to defend Marth and Link.

"Whoa, that's so... high-tech!" Marth commented, unable to take his eyes off Samus's armor suit, "Did you guys actually steal it from the power company?"

"Yes, we can't let Bowser have all the good weapons!" Ike answered, "Oh yeah, here are the weapons we stole from the company."

Ike was carrying a large leather sack that was packed with a lot of stuff. Carefully setting it on the floor, he opened it and took out three swords. One was a two-handed sword was a blade that looked like it was made out gold; it was actually made of steel. Another had a golden hilt with a large sparkling ruby and emerald. Its long steel blade reflected a silvery light. The last sword had a blade that is much shorter than the other two. Mysteriously, it had a dark blue hilt and a small yellow gem. Link's blue eyes lit up in joy when he saw it.

_"Is that it?" _Link asked himself excitedly, _"I thought I will never see it again!"_

"We decided to take swords instead of guns, because guns use a lot of ammo." Samus explained when see saw Marth's puzzled expression, "Guns are useless if we run out of ammo."

"That explains well." Marth replied, looking at the swords, "Ike, are you going to use the two-handed sword? I don't think Link or I can carry it, judging by its size."

"Yes, I'm going to use it." Ike answered, picking up the two-handed sword, "What about you?"

"I'm letting Link choose first. Link, which sword you you want?"

With a small smile, Link quickly bent down and took the sword with the shortest blade and dark blue hilt. One of Marth's eyebrows rose in confusion. Why did Link choose the sword with the shortest blade? Doesn't he want the second longest sword, so he could have a much longer ranged attack?

"Are you sure you want that one?" Marth sternly asked Link, "It's blade isn't as long as the other one."

_"I am sure!" _Link thought, his large pleading puppy-eyes meeting with Marth's unsure eyes, _"I had used this sword ever since I was thirteen years old!"_

"Suit yourself." Marth replied calmly, picking up the sword with the golden hilt and ruby, "Did you guys get some supplies from the company?"

"Yes, we did." Ike answered, taking the supplies out of the leather bag, "We got some food, water, first-aid kits, batteries, and matches!"

"Wait hold on, how can you hold that much stuff in that bag?" Marth asked. Ike shrugged, as he didn't know.

_"I know why." _Link said to himself, closing his eyes in annoyance, _"I would explain to them how does the magic bag works, but I can't talk. It seems that when we were attacked by Bowser's men during the exploration, they took most of our equipment."_

"We should leave Techol tonight, since we have all of our equipment." Samus spoke up, "Are you two sure you want to do this? We may never come back to here again, for the sake of Link."

"I'm sure." Ike answered, "What about you, Marth?"

"I would like to do this." Marth said, "Even though I feel a bit anxious about this plan, I still want to do this."

That night, when almost everyone was asleep in their homes, Ike, Marth, Samus, and Link stealthily hurried down the streets. Each of them, except for Samus, who was dressed in the power suit, carried a small pouch. The only ones who were still awake besides the four were Bowser's men, who patrolled the streets watchfully with bright flashlights and night-vision goggles. The four escapees easily avoided the watchmen with flashlights, as they could easily walk around them. The ones with night-vision goggles gave them more trouble.

"Drat!" Ike whispered in frustration, as the four hid behind the corners of a small house, peering at three watchmen with goggles pasted on their faces, "How are we going to get past these guards?"

"Well, maybe we could," Marth softly began to speak.

With a calm facial expression, Link took something out of his leather pouch and unexpectedly stepped out from the corner of the house and began to silently walk towards the three guards, who were diligently looking around the somewhat-dark street. Ike's eyes widened in shock! Is Link going to surrender himself?!

"No, Link!" Ike whispered loudly, "Are you that stupid?! These guards are going to catch you!"

Link turned around and put a finger to his lips, signaling Ike to be quiet. Walking closer to the watchmen like a cat, he threw the smoke-ball at them, which exploded clouds of thick smoke silently. In confusion, the men began to shout and exclaim, running about in panic.

"We're being attacked!" one shouted through a walkie-talkie, "We need help!"

Link looked back at his friends and waved his hands quickly, signaling them to come. Rushing towards him, Ike was impressed. Wait, when did he and Samus steal some smokeballs from the power company?

"Good job, Link!" he whispered to him, "But where did you get that smoke-ball?"

_"Before we left, I was searching around for items in the bedroom." _Link silently thought to himself, repetitively pointing to his hand and pouch as he tried to explain, _"I found this smoke-ball thingy and decided to take it, in case we need it."_

"So, you found it before we left our house?" Marth guessed, trying to understand what Link was gesturing. Link shook his head yes with a smile.

"Look, there's the passageway!" Samis said, pointing to a metal door at the end of the street, "Let's get to it before the smoke clears!"

Ike, Marth, Samus, and Link hurriedly approached the door. Is this it? Is this the actual secret passageway? With all of their strength, the four grabbed the door handle and pulled it in effort to open it. The door opened with a loud chunk and they curiously peered in. Inside, was a shadowy tunnel with a few flickering lights, metal platforms, and an ominous ambience. Turning on her night-vision in her helmet, Samus cautiously looked around for danger. Although the passageway seemed empty, monsters may hide in the shadows and wait for the perfect time to attack.

"Do you see anything, Samus?" Marth anxiously asked.

"No, I don't." Samus answered coolly, "You guys still want to do this? This is your last chance to turn back."

"I still want to do this." Ike answered with confidence, "Marth?"

"Yes, I don't want to turn back." Marth said, "And, Link is defiantly coming, right?"

Link shook his head yes with a smile. Looking back at Techol one more time, Marth entered the passageway with the others, not knowing that a certain Canidae and falcon were watching them.

"They just entered the passageway." Falco said to Fox, as they walked up to the dark entrance of the passageway.

"Let's follow them." Fox said, putting on his night vision goggles, "Like what Bowser said, once when their guard is down, we will take the boy back to the power company, no matter what!"

Shaking his head yes and putting on his night vision goggles, Falco followed Fox into the passageway.

* * *

**Author's notes: That's strange, I thought the world was going to end yesterday!**

**OT: Chapter 5 is finally up! Nearly had a writer's block with this chapter! Anyway, it looks like Ike, Marth, Samus, and Link are heading towards another underground city via secret passageway (With Fox and Falco following them, unbeknownst to our 4 main protagonists!)**

**I have received a question, which asked why can Link still "talk" without his vocal cords. Remember: LINK CANNOT TALK. His "dialogues" are actually him thinking to himself! His thoughts are written in **_italics. _

**I have a question to ask everyone. I am working on a Christmas-themed SSBB fanfic and I'm wondering if anyone wants me to update it more often (I don't any reviews for the story yet, so I'm assuming that means no). **

**Samus mentioned that there are monsters in the abandoned secret passageway... What could it be? Maybe one of these monsters is a pink dragon-like thing with a little bird on it! Will the gang run into it? **

**Story Question: Let's pretend that you are either Ike, Samus, or Marth. You are sneakily traveling through the passageway, so you can get your friend Link to a safer place to live. Can you think of any obstacles or monsters you and Link may run into? **


	6. Chapter 6: The Triangles

Only having a few small lights that only flickered weakly, the passageway was much darker than an underground city with no lights. The group's echoing footsteps stepped into the endless darkness with them. The sound of a Pokemon called Zubats squeaked and chattered softly to each other. They seemed to be asleep, yet Samus was cautious. She only knew the Pokemon's name, not their personality. Are they placid and don't mind humans passing through their territory, or are they vicious and attack at any sudden noise? Link's sensitive ears twitched in bother as he listened to the Zubats chatter to each other.

"I have a bad feeling about these Zubats." Samus spoke up quietly, carefully eying the Zubats that hang lazily on the rocky ceiling, "I'm not sure if they are docile or vicious Pokemon."

"Let's play it safe and be as quiet as we can be." Ike replied, silencing his steps.

"Are they just asleep?" Marth commented.

"Well, they are just hanging on the ceiling doing nothing…" Samus responded, "But I can't tell. Zubats don't have eyes. Then how can they track down their prey and enemies?"

_"I think know why." _Link assumed to himself, _"They use something called echolocation to look around their surroundings."_

"It's dark everyone." Ike warned, "Walk carefully!"

Marth nodded his head yes and carelessly shown his flashlight around his dark surroundings. He was a bit curious about the passageway. The bright flashlight illuminated a wide mouth with razor-sharp fangs and a drooling tongue. Bitty eyes appeared above the open mouth. Marth gulped nervously. It was a Golbat.

Furious at the uneasy Marth for shining the stinging light in its sensitive eyes, the Golbat let out a bellowing hissy screech and took a lunge at the bluenette. Completely alarmed, Marth unsure what to do. Should he take out his sword and slash it, or run away? His fight-or-flight response quickly told him to run away. With a loud yell, Marth hastily backed away from the attacking Golbat, only to run into Ike. The two fell onto the ground with an echoing thud, waking all of the Zubats up and causing them to hysterically fly around the cave in a panic with the Golbat.

"Marth!" Ike shouted to his frightened friend, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I-I-I saw a bigger version of a Zubat!" Marth quickly explained, flailing his arms wildly in futile attempt to shoo the Zubats away.

"Bigger version?!" Samus responded as she hurriedly towards the two freaking out young men, "That must be a Golbat, Zubat's evolved form!"

"How do we calm the Zubats and the Golbat down?!" Ike asked over the screeching Pokemon. He suddenly noticed that someone was missing. "Link?!" he cried out, "Link! Where is he?!" Dreadfully worried about his pointy-eared friend, he hurriedly pointed his flashlight around the cave. He felt a small tug on his boots and heard a loud familiar sigh. "Link! You're here, that's good!" Ike quickly said in relief when he shone the light on Link.

Link was lying on the ground, shaking slightly in nervousness. His legs were pulled up and his hands were covering his head. Noticing what he was trying to do, Ike shouted, "Everyone! Drop down on the ground like Link!" Instantly, the three hastily reclined on the rocky ground and roofed their heads with their hands, hoping that the flapping bat Pokemon won't swoop down and bite them in the neck.

Marth whimpered to himself soundlessly and clutched his eyes shut when he felt a Zubat whizz over his head. What if the bat Pokemon never calm down? Will they be stuck here forever? Do they suck the blood of another living thing for food? Marth heaved at the disgusting thought.

Because the humans were lying still on the ground like rocks, the Zubats couldn't sense their presence in their territory, as they couldn't see them because they have no eyes. Although it did have eyes, the Golbat couldn't see the four people because its version wasn't sharp enough to see through the dark. Slowing calming down, the bat Pokemon flew up onto the ceiling and went back to their peaceful sleep.

"I think it's safe to continue." Ike whispered as he slowly got up with the others, "Be as quiet as you can be, so we won't wake those Zubats up again. And look where you are pointing your flashlight!" Marth jumped slightly at Ike's stern last sentence. Suddenly having an empty feeling in his heart, he cautiously followed his three friends. This time, he was careful of where he was pointing his flashlight.

Link made a sudden startled noise in surprise when he clumsily stumbled on a loose rock as the group was walking down a short, ancient stone stairway. Luckily, Ike who was walking right behind him immediately grabbed him by his arms, breaking Link's fall.

"Whoa Link!" Ike said, pulling Link up, "Be careful!"

_"Thank you, Ike." _Link thanked to himself as he gave his friend a grateful smile.

At the bottom of the stairway, Marth and Samus waited for the two to catch up. Marth's eyes narrowed into a glare and his eyebrows lowered in unexplainable annoyance when he saw Ike break Link's fall. What is this feeling? He had never felt this strange emotion before. Why does he suddenly hate Link? He did nothing to hurt him! Marth hurriedly forced a smile when Ike and Link reached the end of the stairway.

As the group continued their way through the passageway, Marth continued to think about his feelings. Was he jealous of Link, since he has been given more attention from Ike? Well, maybe. Ike has always been his best friend, ever since they have met each other when they were orphaned at a young age. Marth slowly began to drift into his thoughts as he remembered the day when he and Ike met.

Both of them met in a poor, depressing orphanage. Knowing that they didn't have much, Ike and Marth appreciated each other's company and quickly became very close friends. Marth was glad that he had met Ike, as he was greatly traumatized by his family's sudden death, which happened in an untimely train accident. He felt that if he had never met his best friend, he would've been mentally scarred for life. That was why he always wanted to by Ike's side, no matter what happens.

As he was thinking, Marth felt his nose suddenly tickle and sneezed loudly, which echoed in the passageway. He sniffed softly and continued his way. Ike only looked behind to check for danger. He saw nothing but his friends, a few flickering lights, and of course, the endless darkness. The group entered a large, open subterranean cave. There were three large cavern entrances leading to another area.

"Great, now where do we go?" Marth asked, pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw the entrances, "If we enter the wrong entrance, it may not lead us to the next city and we might get lost!"

"Judging by this cavern's lights, I think this is the right path to take." Samus stated, taking off her helmet and pointing to the cavern that had lights unlike the other two, "Do you three think that we should rest here for now? I feel tired."

"I guess so." Ike answered, dumping all of his stuff on the ground.

Marth and Link both set their stuff on the ground and sat down. Feeling like taking a small nap, Link was about lie on the ground and fall asleep, when his sensitive ears picked up a small growl. His eyes glancing around his shady surroundings, he twitched his ears in effort to track down the frightening sound. That did not sound like someone's stomach rumbling due to hunger! It sounded like a monster growling!

"What's wrong, Link?" Ike asked, noticing the pointy-eared boy's eccentric movements.

_"I heard something!" _Link replied in his mind as he pointed to his ears quickly with his shaking fingers, trying to let Ike know that he heard a sound.

"You heard something?" Ike guessed. Link nodded with a stern look. "I don't hear anything, maybe you got something in your ears."

Link huffed in confusion and tried to calm down by twitching his fingers in apprehension. But, he swore that he heard that growl! Maybe it was so low, only those who had his ears can hear it! There was another deep snarl and Link jumped in fright. He picked up his sword and instantly stood up, his ears twitching wildly.

"Calm down, Link." Samus spoke up, eying him with a calm glare, "Are you scared because of the dark? Don't worry, we're here to protect you!"

_"I heard it!" _Link thought to himself anxiously, shaking slightly, _"I really did hear it!"_

Ike shook his head at Link and saw about to reach into his backpack to get some food when he heard a monstrous, ferocious snarl. It echoed throughout the hollow, open cavern. Preparing to defend his friends and himself, he picked up his gold sword and uneasily said, "G-Guys, prepare yourself! I heard something!" Samus put her helmet back on and Marth took his sword and turned on his flashlight.

"I heard it!" Marth said, "But, where did it come from?"

Shaking nervously, Link pointed to the cavern entrance where they just came from. His blue eyes widened when he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering sharply at him and his alarmed friends. Its large feet stomping on the ground, the horrifying monster slowly revealed itself. It looked like a four-legged dragon with scaly pink skin, small-for-its-body purple wings, and a pointy orange tail. Saliva messily leaked through its jagged fangs. On top of its head was a tiny feathered creature, but because everyone was intimidated by the monster's horrid looks, they didn't notice it.

"S-Should we run?" Samus asked, preparing to fire. Ike was about to answer, when the monster deafeningly roared, making him change his mind immediately.

"RUN!" Ike shouted before running into one of the cavern entrances. With a quick glance at the monster, Samus quickly followed him.

"Whoa!" Marth exclaimed when Link took him by one of his hands and took off in a panic.

Link and Marth ran into the entrance that was the closest to them. With a threatening howl, the monster charged after the two.

"Shoot, it's chasing after us!" Marth cried out in panic, panting for air.

Link yelped when he suddenly tripped over his own scurrying feet and scraped the back of his left hand on the rocky ground. He whimpered in fear as he lied on the ground, too terrified to get up. The scaled dragon ran faster, about to lunge and rip apart its helpless prey. Marth turned around, gasped, and back to his fallen friend.

"C'mon, Link!" Marth said quickly, hurriedly helping his friend up and taking off.

Grasping Link's hand tightly, Marth looked behind him and saw that the dreaded monster was still chasing them! He looked at his sword, which was gripped in his right hand. He can throw it at the monster's eyes, but it's moving too fast! Maybe he and Link can make a sudden stop and run towards the other direction however, the monster is way too big! Suddenly, Link let out a short shriek, causing Marth to look forward. He gasped and stopped immediately. It's a dead-end! Hopeless and unable to think of a plan to defend him and the wildly trembling Link, who cowered helplessly, Marth kneeled down and tightly took him in his arms. Maybe the monster will attack and devour him first, giving Link a chance to escape!

The monster slowly approached them, its sharp, glaring eyes latching onto its prey. Marth felt his spine tingle when he heard its stomach growling for flesh. This is it. This is how it ends now. He has failed to lead Link to a safer place. Maybe he deserved it, as he was jealous of him ever since he and Ike saved him. He heard Link quietly murmur something and clutched his shaking body securely.

"Mom, Dad, Elice?" Marth asked himself, burying his face in Link's mangled hair, "Are you listening to me? I will finally see you three again."

He heard the creature's roar and expecting it to be the last sound he will hear in his life, Marth clutched his eyes shut. Yet, he heard Link cry out and the monster's yelp. Slightly confused, he looked up and saw it shoved away by a mysterious telepathic force. It tumbled on the ground with a painful grumble. Letting go of Link, Marth looked at him and saw three glowing, golden triangles on the back of his left hand. The one on the bottom right corner shined the brightest. Clutching his eyes shut in effort, Link growled fiercely as he casted a glowing green barrier around Marth and himself. The monster got back up and lunged at the barrier. Its attempts to shatter the powerful shield was futile and in heated frustration, it yowled, slimy drool dripping down its mouth. With a surprised facial expression, the bluenette took a quick glance at the straining Link, who was struggling desperately to hold up the barrier with his strength. A roll of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Knowing that Link can never hold up the barrier however, Marth looked at the monster, which was scratching the obstacle with its jagged claws. Something on its back caught his eyes. A metal button! What does it do? Is this monster actually a machine? Unable to hold up the barrier any longer, Link gasped agonizingly for air and fell onto the ground, his face red. Suddenly knowing what to do, Marth leapt into the air, onto the creature's back. Just when it was about to plunge towards the fallen Link, he pressed the button with a cry. The monster's yellow eyes suddenly lost its glow and fell onto its side, now lifeless.

"Link!" Marth exclaimed, rushing towards his tumbled friend, "Are you hurt?!"

Helped up by his savior, Link smiled weary, his blue eyes filling with shining tears. Marth raised an eyebrow. His teary expression looked familiar… Ike? That's it! Ike had that facial expression when he first met him! Glad that neither of them was seriously injured, Marth embraced Link tightly. Link made a surprised squeak at the sudden hug and tensed up, but slowly relaxed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Marth whispered into his pointed ears.

_"Me too." _Link thought, burying his face into Marth's sandy jacket.

"Marth! Link!" Ike shouted as he and Samus hurriedly approached them, "Are either of you hurt?!"

"Don't worry, we're fine." Marth replied calmly, "However, Link scrapped the back of his hand."

"Let's go back." Samus said.

Relieved that the monster was finally gone, the four headed back into the main cavern. Marth took Link's left hand to see how deep the wound was. Out of the corner of his unaware eyes, Marth thought he saw the same three triangles glow on _his _left hand, a large piece of the one on the top shone the brightest. Thinking that he was seeing things because he was exhausted, Marth blinked a few times and continued his way with his friends. Link however, clearly saw the triangles on his left hand. He felt his heart leapt in surprise.

_"Is that actually it?!" _he thought, _"But, why did only a piece of it shone the brightest?" _

* * *

**Author's notes: Yess! After procrastinating for weeks, I've finally finished chapter 6! Just to let you guys now, I'm planning to edit chapters 1 - 6 if I have time so, don't get your hopes up for another chapter. (Don't worry, it's not a writer's block) **

**In case if you are confused, the monster that was chasing Marth and Link is the Ultimate Chimera from Mother 3. Annnd, I liked a reviewer's idea of using the worms using the worms as monsters in the passageway but I decided to add panicking Zubats (These Pokemon are annoying, especially when you are exploring a cave!) because I want to keep the story as Nintendo-related as possible. **

**Three glowing triangles? What can it be? Everyone who is a true expert on Nintendo video games should know what it is! But, why does Marth have a piece of "it"? **

**Questions for reviewers: I actually have two.**

**1. If you were Ike, who would you value the most: Link or Marth? **

**2. If you were fighting an Ultimate Chimera, what will you do in effort to defeat it? **


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Dream

Being as gentle as he could be, as Ike spread some ointment on Link's scraped left hand, Link made a soft whimper as the medicine stung in his wound. Overwhelmed by exhaustion from frantically running from the demonic monster, Marth laid motionlessly on the ground. His consciousness was locked in the mysterious world of dreams. Her helmet off her head, Samus was also asleep.

"I know it stings, Link." Ike told the whining boy as he stuck a tape-like bandage over his wound.

_"I understand." _Link thought as he rubbed the bandage to ease the itchiness that clawed on the back of his hand, _"It's just that I'm used to just wrapping a bandage over my wounds." _

Ike took a water bottle out of his pouch and began to drink its contents. As he drank, he watched Link carefully tiptoe towards the sleeping Marth. His dark blue eyes reflected the beam of light emitted from a flashlight that was left on the ground. Is Link going to bother Marth to amuse himself? Quiet as a stone stature, the pointy-eared blond put his hand on the slumbering bluenette's left hand, waiting for the three golden triangles to shine on the back of his hands. Nothing happened. Marth just groaned in his nap and turned, not paying attention to the snooping Link. Link's ears drooped in disappointment. His heavy heart felt like it was hanging from his chest on a single, strong thread. But, he swore that he saw it on Marth's hand! Were his tired eyes playing tricks on him?

"Don't bother Marth." Ike scolded the suddenly depressed blond, "Can't you tell he's sleeping?" He took noticed of Link's hopeless frown. "Link? What's wrong?"

Quietly stepping away from Marth, Link lied down on the rocky ground, curled up in a helpless ball, and buried his face in his knees. Tears that crept from his stinging eyes darkened the color of his pants. Kneeling next to his weeping friend, Ike put a tender hand on his silky straw-colored hair. Teary azure eyes met worried cobalt eyes

"It's not that I want you to not play with Marth." Ike began to explain.

Link instantly began to shake his head no.

"Oh, it's something else?" Ike asked.

Link nodded and put a hand on his chest. He tightly clutched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"You're feeling… down?" Ike guessed.

The trying-to-be-strong blond nodded again and opened his eyes. Tears began to wash down his pink face. Suddenly feeling ashamed of himself, Link covered his face with his trembling hands. So weak… Why does he cry over little things like his feelings?

_"Y-Yes!" _Link thought, weeping silently, _"I thought I found it… But even though I did find it, it wouldn't matter anyway. The others won't understand what it is and know where is my true homeland." _

"Link, don't try to hide your tears." Ike sternly said to him, who looked up at him with wide eyes, "If you bottle up all of these negative feelings, sooner or later you will break down. C'mon, don't be ashamed, just cry if you need to."

Shaking his head yes, Link suddenly embraced Ike and buried his weeping face into his shoulder. Feeling his body shake as he cried, the bluenette firmly hugged him back and put a soft hand on the blond's quivering back. About ten minutes later, which felt like hours, Link had finally cried himself out. Sniffing and letting go of Ike, he sat up and rubbed his suddenly-drowsy eyes.

"Tired?" Ike asked him with a small smile.

The blond nodded and slowly lied down on the ground. Yawning soundlessly, Link closed his eyes, sighed calmly, and licked his dry lips. Chuckling to himself, Ike took the flashlight and with a small click of the switch, turned it off.

"Link looked so cute when he fell asleep…" Ike thought to himself, suddenly blushing in embarrassment, "Wait, cute?"

Thankfully, his friends were asleep and the dark covered his blushing his eyes to get some sleep, Ike unexpectedly felt something, _or someone _gently huddling next to his body for warmth. His eyes snapping open in surprise, he reached in the growing darkness and felt someone's ears, which flicked due to its sensitivity.

"…Who's this?" Ike asked out loud, which was followed by an endearing, small noise, "Oh, it's you. Are you cold?"

Ike put a hand on Link's shoulder and felt it tremble. Attracted by warmth, the shivering blond made an inaudible whine huddled much closer to the bluenette's body. He wrapped his arms around Ike's body and nuzzled closer. Ike wasn't used to this situation. Usually, he would sleep alone on his own bed. Although the position he and Link were in didn't resemble anything sexual, he found it awkward because he had never been hugged by another person, other than Marth, who rarely embraced him when he felt glad or unhappy. Hesitating for a few seconds, Ike put a kind hand on Link's back, who let out a quiet noise that sounded like a friendly purr.

"Ok…" Ike thought to himself, his face beet-red, "I hope Link isn't thinking anything dirty…"

Ike shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts refused to let his consciousness enter the dream world. He hugged the sleeping pointy-eared boy closer to his body and began to think. Why did he sense Link's lament of agony back at the power company? His screams full of distress weren't the only thing that alerted him that Bowser was up to no good; the given information about "the new generator" and files quickly alerted his sixth sense. The feeling mysteriously felt familiar, like if had he subconsciously met Link many years ago. Did they ever meet each other once? It can't be possible, as Link is the only human he knew with slanted eyes and pointy ears. Also, Ike felt the same feeling when he met Marth at the orphanage. He knew that he had seen him before, yet where and when?

"I don't know," Ike thought to himself, before falling asleep, "But for some reason, I have this feeling that I've known Link for a long time."

* * *

Darkness; that was the only thing the dreaming Ike saw. Then, the darkness turned into a quick blur of strange, recognizable colors. The bluenette never had a dream like this, yet it felt so familiar… Everything slowly went still. He looked around his plain, bright-orange surroundings. There was nothing in sight; his settings were just a never-ending, blank plane.

But Ike wasn't alone in this cryptic land. In front of him, stood two stern men that looked mightily recognizable. One of them looked like… Marth? What is he doing here? And the other man looked like Ike himself! The two were facing each other with a sharp glare full of hatred. Ike opened his mouth to ask what's going on but strangely, it wouldn't open. His body was completely paralyzed.

"Listen, King of the Crimeans!" 'Marth' shouted boldly to 'Ike', "We Alteans deserve that piece of land! Our kingdom is glowing larger. It is only a matter of time before all of our resources are used up!"

"My people need that land greatly!" 'Ike' responded angrily, "We Crimeans live high in the mountains. We don't have that many resources!"

"The land rightfully belongs to the Alteans!"

"No, you are wrong! It belongs to the Crimeans!"

Ike could only helplessly watch himself and his best friend argue violently against each other. He wanted to step forward and ask what was wrong and try to resolve the problem, yet a supernatural force prevented him from moving. A familiar atmosphere filled the stunned Ike's heart when much to his anguish, he watched himself and 'Marth' pull their swords from sheaths that hung tightly on their backs and engaged in a one- in-one swordfight. Subconsciously, he did see this before but again, when did he and Marth get into a fight? Is this even a recollection of the past? What if this dream was the shadow of the future, which was slowly edging closer second by second?

"This can't be possible…" Ike thought in shock as he watched the duel between himself and 'Marth', their metal swords clashing violently, "Marth and I hardly get into fights…"

'**Marth**' grunted in pain as '**Ike**' cruelly shoved him down. The knife of horror stabbed Ike in his sensitive heart of well-being as he watched **himself** raise his enormous two-handed sword and bring it down onto his helpless friend. Suddenly free, Ike let out a bloodcurdling scream and rushed towards his lifeless friend. Kneeling down, he gently scooped up **Marth's** cold, still body and looked into his horror-struck eyes, which were clouded with the color gray. Blood soaked into his clothes.

"M-Marth?" Ike shakily asked as tears rolled off his face, onto his friend's pale face, "P-Please... Wake up... S-Say something!"

Like any person who sadly departed to the afterlife, **Marth** didn't reply. The only thing he could do was lay perfectly still in Ike's arms. Ike felt rage building in his shattered heart. Why did he do that? How could he kill his best friend?! Like any friendship, which was never perfect, there were internal and external conflicts. But because of their loyalty and will to keep being friends, Ike and Marth resolved their problems peacefully!

There was a solemn cough. Wiping his tears on his shoulder, Ike turned around and spotted Link, who looked back with a stern look. Link didn't look like the Link Ike knew and recognized. He wore a floppy light-green cap with a gleaming golden headpiece, silvery iron breastplates and shoulder plates, a green tunic, and tall boots. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and had a cold gleam. Ike gasped. Link... looked powerful and mighty, not helpless like he did back in the dreaded company.

"Well, well." Link spoke, his voice emotionless and cold as ice, "I wanted to meet you and your once-best friend again in another lifetime. I thought we could be allies forever once more. Yet, that will never happen."

"Wait, another lifetime?!" Ike exclaimed, clutching **Marth** tightly, "What do mean?!"

"You should know." Link replied heartlessly, turning his back on the confused Ike, "You are the King of Crimea. You knew what happened on that day."

With a startled gasp, Ike opened his eyes, his consciousness returning back to reality. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that both Samus and Marth were awake, eating food.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Marth said with a smile, "C'mon, breakfast is ready. Wake up Link so he can eat too!"

Ike looked down to his left and saw Link lying on his side, still sleeping soundly. His ear twitching as he awoke, he smiled as he opened his heavy eyes and stretched his legs. He looked back at Ike before shutting his eyes and falling back to sleep. With a huff, Ike tugged on the lazy blond's ear. In annoyance, Link's head jerked up, his eyebrows pulled down, making his facial expression look grumpy.

"Link, breakfast is ready." Ike said to the grouchy blond. Link groaned and sluggishly stood up. "Do you really need that much sleep?" Ike asked, rising an eyebrow, "It's time to get up."

_"Well, I am hungry." _Link thought, forcing a sweet smile.

As the group ate their snacks, Marth noticed that Ike was looking down, lost in thought. What could he be thinking? He looks sad...

"Ike, are you ok?" Marth asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm ok." Ike answered, swallowing his food, "I'm just thinking about a dream I had."

"It must be scary." Marth commented, scooting closer to Ike, "I can tell because of your expression."

"Please tell us about your dream." Samus spoke, joining into the conversation.

"Ok... I was in strange place." Ike began, "I saw myself arguing with Marth over... a piece of land. We got into a fight and I..." Ike swallowed uneasily. "I k-killed Marth. I then saw Link and he said that he wanted to be friends with me and Marth and mentioned that will never happen."

"That sounded like a terrible nightmare." Marth remarked quietly, a bit shocked at the killing part.

"To make things creepier," Ike continued, "...That dream felt familiar. It was like, it did happen before yet I can't recall when it occurred in my life."

"I heard that some people have dreams that involve remembering something in your past lifetime." Samus said, "If that dream felt familiar, maybe that is what it is about."

"You may be right, Samus." Ike replied, "But still, why would I kill Marth?"

"I don't know." Samus answered, "But I think that's the least of our worries. We should leave now, don't you think?"

"Yes, we should." Ike said, beginning to pack his stuff into his pouch.

Packing the last item into his bag, Link hung it on his shoulder and patiently waited with his friends near the next passageway to the underground city. He thought about Ike's dream, especially the part when he mentioned that Link wanted to be friends.

Link felt a chill that shot down his spine when he thought of the frightening power company. There, Bowser and his men physically and mentally tortured him by locking him in that little glass container and painfully converted his life force into energy for the underground city. He was never given any nourishing food nor fresh water; only scraps and dirty water. None of Bowser's men made his life in the company any easier. Out of spite and wanting to entertain themselves, the heartless henchmen would scream deafeningly in his ears when Link tried to sleep, which was the only time he could have a moment of peace. They called him offensive names and made fun of his ears. Link did see Bowser once or twice and to him; who saw Link only as a source of energy, not a living thing with rights.

Upon being rescued by Ike and Marth, Link thought their personalities were just like Bowser's and his men. But, he was incorrect. Although he always wanted to get things done as soon as possible and never thinks twice, Ike was a protective and helpful person, who was always aware of his feelings. Marth was quiet, but he was cool and always there to help Ike when he needs it. Samus, who seemed to be emotionless, uses her intelligence to help guide the others. All of his friends had good traits.

_"You know, Ike?"_ Link thought to himself when he saw his friends heading towards him, about to enter the passageway with him, _"I would like to be friends with you, Marth, and Samus!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey Ike X Link fans, did you notice that I added a little bit of "fan service" in this chapter?**

**On topic: I had a lot of free time, so I've manged to finish chapter 7 early. And I decided to hint something *winks* instead of just continuing on with the main plotline (Hey, the story can't just breeze by that fast!) **

**Chapter 8 may or may not be uploaded by next week. (Depends on how much free time I have)**

**Story Questions: Oh boy, I have lots of them! XD**

**1. Who do you think is the most important character in this story? (You can choose more than one character) **

**2. Which character (Either from SSBB or SSBM) would you like to see in the story? (That doesn't mean I'm going to add the character in the story; I just want to know) **

**3. Which character matches your personality the most?**


	8. Chapter 8: At the End of the Darkness

Bowser, the ruler of the power company back in Techol, was in a state of blazing rage. It had been days ever since his precious source of infinite energy had been stolen! Can't these worthless henchmen do anything right?! The angry anthropomorphic turtle sat at his desk, looking at the closed door as he impatiently awaited news from Wolf.

"Boss, I have news for you." Wolf said, walking into the office with two people, "We have organized search parties to look for the boy." All two people were men. One had short brown hair and a goatee. Another was very tall, had merciless hazel eyes, and red hair. "Each party will be stationed at each city. At sight of the boy, they will take him back to the company, whether he likes it or not. If he refuses to follow our orders, he will be gassed with a fume that causes dizziness and fatigue."

"Good." Bowser said, glaring into Wolf's eyes, "And with Ike, Marth, and Samus, if they attempt to defend the boy, gas them. I don't care what happens to these two useless bluenettes and the traitorous secretary." Bowser replied, turning his back, "All I want is the boy. I don't care if Ike, Marth, or Samus die trying to protect him nor the boy getting sick or wounded. I want him back."

"But, they might tell everyone what happened!" the man with the brown hair spoke up, "That will cause riots against the company!"

"They wouldn't dare." Bowser replied, sounding a little careless, "We have more power than these lower-class citizens. We have the law on our side."

"Yes, boss." Wolf said, leaving the office. The two men followed him.

With a tired sigh, Bowser looked out of his window. He saw the doubtful expression on Ike's face when he heard the pointy-eared boy's agonizing scream. He should've ordered his men to rip out his vocal cords when they first brought him back. Unlike Ike, Marth, and Samus, who saw the boy as a living thing with feelings, the reptilian, monstrous turtle only saw him as a source of power.

It took a tremendous long time and stress to reach his position in his power company. As a little turtle, Bowser was often made fun of by the other children in his school due to his small size and great wishes. "Who's laughing now?" Bowser thought to himself, as he remembered the taunts and names the other children called him. The heartless bullies always had the most violent control over all of the helpless weaklings. From what he learned from them is, in order to get what you desired, you need to control everything and everyone with intimidating might. Power; Bowser wanted more power so he can control everyone in the city and receive cash.

When the blonde awoke from his deep slumber, Bowser's men were ordered to aggressively discipline him. At first, he was determined to not be intimidated and fought back stubbornly. However, soon he couldn't easily defend himself from all these unkind insults and agonizing pain when used as a power source. Therefore, the poor traumatized boy was successfully turned into a tormented slave of the company. He was like a toy; any kid can do whatever he wants to it. His feelings didn't matter.

"Damn you, Ike." Bowser thought in anger, "Damn you for stealing my power!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was walking down a large, open cave. Walking in front of Ike, Marth, and Samus, Link was quietly humming a tune when his ears caught a small sound. Curious, he slightly twitched his ears in effort to locate where did it come from. There was a small grunt coming from beneath the rocky ground. With a gasp, Link immediately backed away.

"Did you see something, Link?" Ike asked. Link pointed to the ground. "I don't see anything. Maybe it was your shadow that you saw?"

Ike coolly stepped forward and all of a sudden, he was thrown off the ground by an unseen force. Grunting as he got up, he looked at the ground and saw a Pokemon that looked like a rock. It was as big as a soccer ball, had two angry eyes that glared into Ike's surprised blue eyes, and two fists. With a grunt, it lunged at the bewildered human and was about to punch him in the face, when Ike slammed the hilt of his sword on it, knocking it out cold.

"W-What was that?" Ike asked uneasily, getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants, "Was it a Pokemon?"

"Yes, it was a Pokemon." Samus answered, looking around carefully, "It is known as Geodude. Carelessly stepping on it will cause it to angrily beat you. However, if you step on a sleeping Geodude, which is buried underground, it will not awaken."

"I think Link heard that Geodude waken." Marth commented, looking at the rocky ground carefully, "That means…" The ground began to rumble violently. In surprise, Link clutched onto Ike, who was the closest to him. "All of the Geodudes here are gonna wake up!"

"Let's get out of here!" Ike shouted, running further into the cave, hesitating to wait for his friends.

Geodudes of all sizes began to borrow out of the ground. Ike thought he caught sight of a Geodude that was strangely colored gold. Marth yelped when he clumsily tripped over two of the rock-type Pokemon, causing them to growl in annoyance and throw a punch at him. Being swift, the bluenette hurriedly knocked the two Geodudes away with his sword and ran after his friends. Using the technologic abilities of her helmet, Samus was able to locate where were the underground Pokemon were. Link cried out in pain when he got hit on the side by a grumpy Geodude, who apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bedrock.

"There's the exit!" Marth shouted through the thunderous rumbling, pointing his flashlight at a small passageway leading out of the cave, "Hurry!"

The four dashed towards the passageway. Once reaching it, the group looked around for any signs of more Geodudes.

"Do you see anything?" Ike asked, panting for air as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"No." Samus replied unemotionally, leaning against the stone wall of the passageway. A Geodude, which was buried in the wall next to her, suddenly burst out like a jack-in-the-box. Instantly, Samus leaped and awkwardly tripped on a loose pebble. Ike immediately caught her in his arms, breaking her fall. Her face flushed pink but luckily, her helmet hid her blush. Her heavy heart jumped in surprise.

"Hey, be careful." Ike said with a smile.

"I-Ike…?" Samus uneasily asked, suddenly thinking something up.

"Yes?" Ike replied with a raised eyebrow.

"C-Can I hold onto your hand just to be…. safe?"

"Sure." Ike answered, unobvious of Samus's true feelings.

As the group walked down the passageway, Samus gently held onto Ike's hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. Why did she have this weird feeling in her heart when Ike caught her in his arms? Could it be…? N-No…

Back at the company, Samus found Ike to be a friendly person. Sure, he is sometimes abrupt to conclusions and always complains about working in the company but, he was one of the only few people who treated her like a friend. Most of the other workers just saw her as a secretary and left her alone.

Samus wanted to spend more time with Ike so they can get to know each other more, but due to Bowser's orders and her work she didn't have enough spare time. Thanks to Link, she got to spend more time with Ike and his partner, Marth. Marth, who was much quieter, didn't have the personality of a leader like Ike; however she still liked him as a friend.

Marth heard a small groan emitting from Link. With a worried look, he looked at the blonde, who was walking next to him. For an unknown reason, the pointy-eared boy was walking slightly slower with a small limp. Did a Geodude injure him back at that cave?

"Are you hurt, Link?" the bluenette asked. Link shook his head no and gave a small cough. "Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure." _Link thought, nodding his head dizzily_, "I just feel really tired. And why is my throat sore?" _

All of a sudden, Link stumbled over his own legs. Due to the endless darkness and the limited light his flashlight could produce, Marth thought he tripped over a protruding rock. The bluenette caught the lightheaded blonde in his arms. Link's head was spinning, like if he was a drunk bum having an aching hangover. His throat was dry and sore, like if he hadn't drunk any water for months. The blonde wheezed slightly and cleared his throat. Now his chest is hurting slightly! Did that Geodude back at the cave hit him that hard?

"Watch where you're going." Marth told the unwell blonde.

Link nodded in thanks and continued his way, ignoring the fact that he was feeling unwell. It's just because of the darkness and fatigue of traveling through the apparently endless passageway. Speaking of the passageway, how long is it? Does it even lead anywhere?

"Oh no." Ike suddenly said out loud.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

"It's a dead end!" Ike answered, pointing at the end of the passageway.

"Hold on," Samus spoke up, letting go of Ike's hand. She walked towards the dead end and knocked on the metal barricade with her fist. "It's not a dead end, it's a door to the other underground city known as, Neo Pork City. It seems to not have been used for many years, so with a strong heave, the door should open."

The four gathered at the metal door and with all of their might, began to push it open. There was a small clatter as an unfastened screw fall off. Clutching his eyes shut, Ike felt strength drain from his beat body as he strained himself to help his friends shove the old, rusty door open. He felt very exhausted for walking so long… No, he mustn't give up now! He, Marth, Samus, and Link made it this far! No matter what it takes, he will open this stubborn door for Link's protection from the heartless company! Marth grunted as his arms began to ache. Although he felt tired, he is willing to do this for his friends! It's too late to turn back right now! Samus oddly didn't feel as tired as Marth or Ike, but this door REFUSES to open! However, patience is a virtue, so she kept on forcing the door open.

His ears lowering slightly, Link suddenly stopped shoving. A roll of sweat dripped off his mangled dirty-blonde hair. No, pushing the door like this won't open it! It needs a more sudden jolt… Coughing a bit, Link walked a few steps back and suddenly rushed into the door, slamming it with the side of his body. With a loud bang, the door unexpectedly flew open, causing the startled blond to tumble down the steps.

"Link!" Ike exclaimed, rushing down the steps to catch up with the unfortunate pointy-eared boy. Marth and Samus followed after him.

Once on the ground, Link blinked to clear the dust out of his eyes. He looked up and gasped at the three frightening men (and Canidae) that looked at him sinisterly, grinning evilly. The blonde's terrified blue eyes widened as the red-haired man's hand reached to grab him.

"I got you!" the man shouted boldly as he held the kicking and yelping Link by the collar of his jacket. Link couldn't reach his sword, as he accidentally dropped it when the man grabbed it.

"That went pretty fast, didn't it, Wolf?" the brunette man asked. He had a gas extinguisher strapped to his back.

"Yes it did, Snake." Wolf answered, looking coldly at Link who looked back with pitiful, desperate eyes, "Ganondorf, don't let him escape. If he still protests, gas him."

"Hey!" Ike shouted angrily, rushing towards the three heartless followers of Bowser, clutching his two hand sword tightly, "Let him go! He's not going back to the company!" Marth and Samus stood behind him, preparing to attack. After all of that hard work to get Link to a safer place and now this?! They must save him!

"You wouldn't dare work against your boss, Ike!" Wolf said, calmly stepping away.

"Yes, I dare!" Ike replied, pointing his sword at the three henchmen, "You've been treating Link like an animal- No! You've been treating him like a toy!"

"A toy?" Wolf responded, "He isn't a toy. Toys are only for little children like you three. Children get to choose the purpose of their toy, like what you're doing to your dear friend, Link."

"That's baloney!" Marth quarreled, offended by Wolf's statement, "Link actually wanted to get away from the damned company! Although he couldn't talk, he still can express his thoughts!"

"Don't forget, toys don't breathe." Samus added distantly, "Link is a living thing like all of us. He isn't just a source of energy!"

"Snake." Wolf curtly said.

"Yes?" Snake asked, holding the gas extinguisher

"Gas the traitors." Wolf ordered.

Pointing the extinguisher at Ike, Marth, and Samus, Snake released the putrid vapor. It was colored black, indicating the three that it is poisonous.

"Cover your mouth and don't inhale it!" Samus shouted, feeling a bit glad to be in a power suit, "If you do, you'll faint!"

Ike and Marth immediately covered their mouths with their hands. Link copied them, clutching his watery eyes shut. The gas stung his eyes like an angry bee. What's going to happen next? Are these three ominous men going to brutally kill his friends and forcefully take him back to that horrid place? What should he do? Noticing what the captured blonde was going, Ganondorf harshly slapped him on the back, causing him to cry out and inhale some of the gas. A feeling of noxiousness began to spin in the dizzy Link's head.

The golden triangles on the back of Link's left hand shined brightly. Due to the murky-colored gas, no one noticed. Suddenly feeling cross, he hissed irately and violently chomped Ganondorf's hand with a growl. With a yell, the ginger-haired man threw the blonde fiercely onto the ground. A mysterious dark shadow slowly cloaked around the aggressive blonde.

"Why did you do that?!" Wolf shouted at Ganondorf, who was clutching his stinging hand.

"The brat bit me!" Ganondorf answered infuriatingly, pointing at where he dropped Link. Snake's face suddenly went pale, like if he saw a ghost.

"G-G-Guys…" he spoke nervously, sounding uncharacteristic for the time being, "What is that!" The others looked and froze. Standing in Link's place was a livid four-legged beast that snarled furiously at them. It had a bristling jet black and white coat, a bushy tail, pitiless blue eyes, and jagged fangs. An iron shackle was wrapped around one of its front paws.

"It's a monster!" Ganondorf shouted, taking out a gun. The blue-eyed-beast snarled viciously and lunged at the three, saliva dribbling out of its mouth. The ginger-haired henchman was suddenly paralyzed with fear. "I don't know what it is, but it's defiantly a monster!"

"Retreat!" Snake cried out, quickly shutting off the extinguisher and racing away. Wolf and Ganondorf followed him, screaming in terror. They knew that they let their target escape. But it's not worth it! They had never seen a horrifying creature like that before! Either get brutally injured looking for their main objective or escape in one piece with their sweet lives!

The beast looked at Ike, Marth, and Samus, who carefully backed away. Like Wolf, Ganondorf, and Snake, they've never seen a thing like it before. But instead of leaping at them to proceed tearing them apart heartlessly, the now-friendly beast gently approached the three slowly, showing them a toothy grin. Its bushy tail was wagging joyfully and its blue eyes were for of gladness, not bloodlust. Still keeping his hands on his sword, Ike sharply looked at the beast in its familiar azure eyes. No, it can't be! If he could do that, he would've fought off Bowser's men in the first place!

"Link?" Ike asked, a bit stunned, loosening his grip on his weapon, "Is that really you?"

A shadowy void surrounded the beast. When it cleared, it revealed the pointy-eared blonde, who was kneeling on the ground with a tired smile and gave a few coughs. Thankful that his friend was alright, Ike rushed over to him and gave him a tight embrace. Marth and Samus followed him after and hugged both of them, sighing in relief. The blonde cuddled his three friends back, letting out a glad purr.

"We did it, Link." Ike whispered, "We saved you."

Link calmly nodded and stood up when all of a sudden, he stumbled back onto the ground and began to wheezily cough hysterically. Ike worriedly put a soft hand on his heating forehead. Did he catch a fever? Is that why he is coughing? Wait, it could be the gas!

The poor blonde suddenly felt tremendously ill. Although he didn't eat a lot, he felt nausea spinning in his head and stomach. His ears were lowered and twitched slightly as he tried to keep his consciousness from falling into an insensible dark void. It must be the gas that he inhaled! Can it kill him?

"Guys, I think Link got sick from inhaling the poisonous gas." Ike said, looking worriedly at the others. Unable to handle the dizziness that spun in his head like a top, Link suddenly fainted in Ike's arms. "L-Link?! Link! Wake up!"

"We need to take him to the city hospital immediately!" Samus quickly, trying to stay calm, "Look! There it is!" She pointed to a tall white building with a red cross on it.

"Let's go!" Marth called after his friends, getting a head start to the hospital.

Ike hastily scooped up the unconscious Link in his arms and raced after his friends. The blonde's hair tickled his chin and music of fear played in their ears. Ike had never felt so scared in his life. Other than the day of his father's death, this was the most frightening moment he had ever experienced. If Link didn't get medical help fast, he will perish. Ike didn't want that happen. Not only that Link was a worthy friend, but he, Marth, and Samus worked hard to get here! If Link were to untimely pass away, their efforts would've been in vain! As the three run down the streets towards the medical center, he looked at the pointy-eared boy and whispered gently, "Hold on Link! We're almost there!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! *Gets hit in the face with a cream pie***

**OT: Nearly took a hiatus from this fic because I wanted to work on another SSBB fanfic, but my mom managed to convince me to work on this story, since everyone wants to know what happens next. So, you guys are lucky! XD**

**I decided to include a little bit of IkeXSamus because I feel that the story needs a little bit of romance. (Note that it isn't going to be the main focus of the story).**

**Chapter 9 MAY be uploaded next week, depending on school and my will to write. BTW, I hadn't edited the other chapters because I feel so lazy, haha.**

**Story Questions:**

**After finishing this story, should I write a prequel, sequel, or the whole story told in a character's POV? (If you choose character's POV, please tell me which character)**

**If you are a character in the story, who would you be?**


	9. Chapter 9: Weakening Peace

_"Beep… Beep… Beep…"_the tense heart monitor bleeped.

As the glowing green line rose and fell, Ike, Marth, and Samus watched Link rest. His chest rose and fell gently as a doctor checked his temperature. The doctor had red hair and serious navy blue eyes. Unlike the other assistants, who wore a white collared shirt with a black tie underneath a white coat, he wore a blue collared shirt with a white tie. He wore an ID card on his shirt, which said: Eliwood Pherae.

Ike noticed excessive changes in Link's physical appearance. His blonde hair, which shared the shine of precious gold, was now a dead, ugly brown color. His fair skin was so pale, Ike thought he clearly saw a blue vein that stretched across his still hand; which caused his back to shiver. Link was now completely unrecognizable. If it weren't for his pointy ears and slanted eyes, Bowser's men would've ignorantly confounded him as a typical dying patient in a hospital.

"How is Link?" Ike asked restlessly.

"His temperature is back to normal." Eliwood said sternly, "But, his lungs are badly polluted."

"Are his lungs contaminated by gas?" Samus asked, trying not to tell the doctor what actually happened, "He did inhale poisonous gas."

"The gas isn't the only thing that polluted Link's lungs." Eliwood answered strictly, "The air itself caused the most damage to it."

"How?!" Marth spat out in shock, "All of us live here! If the polluted air poisoned Link's lungs, then how come ours aren't infected?"

"He must've been from somewhere else other than all of the cities." Eliwood assumed, "But how can it be possible? Do you know where he's from?"

"We don't know." Ike answered sadly, shaking his head.

There was a small groan. Link weakly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was on a bed in a small white room with a small window, a counter with medicine bottles, and cabinets. Where is he? Before he panicked, he spotted his friends talking to a red-haired stranger wearing a familiar-looking white coat. Who is he?

"Look, he's awake!" Marth exclaimed, pointing to the now awake blonde. Although he still kept calm, the bluenette slightly jumped when he saw the blonde's feeble blue eyes. They had a darker hue of lifeless gray than the carefree, lively blue.

"Good." Eliwood said, walking towards Link's bedside, "Link, how are you feeling? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Sudden recognizing Eliwood's coat color and style, Link gulped in shock, covered himself with the bed sheets, and trembled wildly as he clutched the covers tightly. That coat… It must be one of these men! He may look moral now, but once when he falls asleep, he will… Link shuddered at the returning memory.

* * *

_Covered by thin, white sheets,_ _Link was lying on a flat operating table. A lamp that hung over him was the only source of light. Darkness filled the room. A gag was firmly tied in his mouth to prevent him from crying for help. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the table. _

_ Link blinked away the frightened tears that filled his dull eyes and his ears hung miserably. He had lost all hope. No one in this cruel place cared about him. They only saw him as just a simple thing, not a living thing with feelings and needs. He dearly wanted to be back with his friends and family, who gave him not only food and clothing, but love and support. Here, the men sadistically love to torment and see him suffer._

_ The depressed blonde saw a door open and watched strangely-dressed men enter the dark room. They were wearing white coats and had matching masks covering their mouths. Who are they? As they whispered instructions to each other, Link twitched his ears in effort to listen to them. What are they going to do to him? Probably torture him like the other men._

_ He watched one of the men soak a handkerchief in a liquid before turning towards him. Although he couldn't actually see them in the pitch-black dark, he heard cabinets open and the sound of metal clanging lightly to each other. Are they going to attach something to him? Is he being used as a guinea pig for a harmful experiment? Link felt a chill shoot down his trembling spine. _

_ Noticing the pointy-eared boy's sudden anxiety, the man with the handkerchief suddenly covered forcefully Link's face with the soaked cloth. In alarm, a muffled cry escaped the blonde's sealed lips. He began to struggle wildly to get the handkerchief off his face. Oh! He can't breathe! _

_ "Calm down." the man spoke coolly, trying to soothe Link, "Just relax, and inhale and exhale slowly._

_ Mysteriously, Link's breathing began to deepen as his eyes suddenly felt heavy. Trying to stay awake, he saw a man roll a metal table with a tray on it next to him. His sharp vision becoming dim, he slowly shut his eyes, unable to keep his weighty eyes open. The last thing he heard before his pitch-black surroundings went completely silent was someone who said, "He has lost his consciousness. Let's begin the procedure."_

* * *

"Link, it's ok." Ike softly said, lifting the sheets so he could look at the frightened blonde, who looked back cautiously, "Dr. Eliwood is a good man. He's going to make you recover quickly." Trying to calm down, the pointy-eared boy breathed in and out deeply, yet he distrustfully kept his eyes on Eliwood.

"I've never received a patient who is this wary and anxious." Eliwood spoke up, "Can you three tell me what happened to him? I need to know so I can help from recover."

"Well…" Ike said, a bit unsure if he should tell the story behind Link to Eliwood, "Can we discuss this in another room?"

"Yes."

Ike, Marth, and Samus followed Eliwood to his office. It wasn't as big as Bowser's office, but what Ike liked about it was, it had a friendly feel. Bowser's office had a threatening feeling that radiated from every pen and paper. After sitting down at a round table, the three travelers began to explain to the professional doctor Link's story.

"Link was forcefully taken to the power company in Techol by Bowser's orders." Ike began, "We don't know how long he has been there, but we knew that he has been traumatized greatly. He was connected to a power generator and had his life painfully generated for power."

"Did he try to fight back?" Eliwood asked, writing things down on a notebook.

"Yes, he did." Ike continued, "Marth and I work at the power company. I heard him screaming. But I guess Bowser figured out that workers were getting suspicious so…" Ike paused. He didn't want to mention this part; it was the most dreadful part of Link terrible life in the company.

"What happened?"

"… Without him letting him know…" Ike swallowed as he spoke. "Bowser ordered his men to… remove his vocal cords." Although Eliwood's facial expression stayed calm, the three saw his eyes filling with disgust. "Although it was against the law, Marth and I took Link from the company. When he woke up, all three of us discovered that he couldn't speak."

"That is terrible." Eliwood commented, shaking his head sadly as he scribbled words on his notebook, "Personally, if I was part of the police department, not a doctor, I wouldn't arrest you two for stealing Link. I would arrest Bowser. How did Link react to you two?"

"When he first saw me and Ike," Marth described, "He was frightened and kept his distance away from both of us. But soon, he trusted us."

"Link is a sensitive, yet compassionate person." Samus added, "It just that Bowser disturbed him greatly, making him wary of others."

"We decided that it isn't safe for Link to live with us in Techol." Ike said, "So we fled to this city. Bowser sent his henchmen to look for Link. We accidently ran into some of them and after driving them away, he collapsed from exhaustion, and that's how we ended up here."

All of a sudden, the door loudly slammed open and a fifteen-year-old boy awkwardly tumbled into the room with a thud. Eliwood sighed in annoyance, got out of his seat, and hardheartedly looked at the boy. Curious, Ike looked at the unexpected and unwelcomed guest to identify him. The teenage boy was an exact clone of Eliwood, only that he was younger (Of course!), short for his age, wore a short-sleeved blue jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt and a matching headband, and a youthful gleam in his navy-blue eyes.

"Roy!" Eliwood scolded the teen, "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't eavesdrop private meetings in my office?!"

"But Daaad!" Roy wailed childishly, getting up, "That story sounded interesting! Besides, I'm bored! I've finished my studies!"

"Go to Room 108." Eliwood ordered, "If the patient is awake, give him the medicine that is placed on a metal tray."

"Fine." Roy huffed, leaving the office immediately. As soon as the youthful redhead was gone, Eliwood smiled slightly.

"Was that actually your son?" Samus asked.

"Yes, his name is Roy." Eliwood answered, "He is studying to be a doctor like me."

"How is it going?" Marth asked.

"It is going fine." the professional doctor answered.

Meanwhile, Roy headed to Room 108. Sticking his head through the doorway quietly, he checked to see if the patient was awake and suddenly gasped in astonishment at his physical appearance. Whoa, this patient has pointy ears! Link, who was watchfully watching Roy's movements, raised one of his ears.

"Y-Your... Your ears!" Roy whispered, a bit speechless.

_"Yeah, I know." _Link thought to himself, his ears twitching in annoyance_, "Pointy and long, aren't they?" _Roy took the medicine from the tray and poured the funny-tasting, thick liquid in a small metal spoon. Cautiously watching the redhead approach him, Link suddenly began to tremble violently and clutched his soft blankets tightly. _"N-No! I know what's going to happen next! He is going to give me some stuff that puts me to sleep and then..."_

"Why are you scared?" Roy asked, rising an eyebrow in confusion, about to give the terrified Link the medicine, "It's just medicine." Roy slowly approached the shaking blonde, trying not to panic him.

Ike, Marth, Samus, and Eliwood were still discussing over Bowser's company when a shrill scream sliced through the silence. It was followed by a loud thud and the shattering of glass.

"Link!" Ike shouted panicky, leaping out of his seat, running towards Link's room. The other three hurriedly followed him.

The distressed blonde was on the cold ground, covered in heavy bed sheets and curled in a helpless ball. Tears rolled down his face as he hugged himself tightly and sobbed uncontrollably. No! He doesn't want that to happen again! Stunned at the howling boy's sudden action, Roy could only stand and watch; he doesn't know what to do. What did he do wrong? He was just going to give him some medicine to help him recover!

"Link! Are you ok?!" Ike worriedly asked when he saw the shocking scene. He kneeled next to the blonde and lifted the covers from his face so he can look at him. "C'mon, stop crying." Ike soothed warmly. He took Link into his arms and embraced him. Link, completely out of mind and sanity, buried his face into Ike's jacket and sobbed louder.

"Roy! What did you do to him?!" Eliwood yelled, putting his hands on his hips and angrily looking at his son.

"I didn't do anything!" Roy protested, "I tried giving the medicine and he tried to get away from me!"

"Oh... Roy! You didn't do anything wrong!" Eliwood quickly apologized. He took a spoon and poured the same medicine in it. Carefully approaching the uncontrollable, crying blonde he spoke, "Ike, hold Link very firmly. I am going to give him the medicine."

Ike nodded sternly, and held Link tightly in his arms, so he could not run away. When Eliwood approached him, kneeled down, and held out the spoon full of medicine, the blonde began to squirm wildly and whine pathetically. Samus looked away instantly; she could not watch. She did not want to see Link in this pitiful state.

"Marth, come and help me force Link's mouth open!" Ike quickly said to his best friend, grunting as he tried to hold the blonde still, "He refuses to open it!" Marth went by Ike's side, hastily grabbed the twisting Link's chin, and tried to force his mouth open with both of his strong hands. Link hissed through his gritted teeth and turned his head crazily.

"It's no use!" Marth said sadly, still holding onto the blonde, "He won't let up!"

Link could not understand what was happening. First, a red haired person tried to put him to sleep with some substance! Now, Ike and Marth are trying to make him take it! Aren't they his friends that swore to protect him from harm?! Although mortally exhausted, the pointy-eared blonde continued to struggle.

"Link, PLEASE STOP IT!" Ike shouted desperately in his ears.

Something snapped into Link's panicked brain, causing him to suddenly calm down. Suddenly dizzy, the blonde began to breathe through his mouth.

"Now!" Marth exclaimed immediately to Eliwood.

Eliwood swiftly put the medicine into Link's mouth. Noticing what was happening, Link tried to spit it out, however Marth forced it shut with his hands. The professional doctor withdrew the spoon. Unable to handle the bitter taste, he swallowed hesitantly. Licking his lips, the sleepy blonde leaned against Ike's warm chest and looked into the bluenette's calming dark-blue eyes.

"Everything's fine." Ike whispered to him.

Link's eyes began to flicker as his heavy eyes opened and close. Snuggling against Ike for warmth, he slowly drifted to sleep.

"He's asleep." Samus said, sighing in relief.

"Doctor, I'm sorry about Link's behavior." Ike apologized, gently setting Link into his bed, "He is just distrustful of strangers."

"It's ok." Eliwood replied with a small smile, "I've dealt with patients with similar situations like him; only that he was much wilder."

"How long does he need to stay here?" Marth asked.

"At least two days." Eliwood answered, "You three can stay overnight here."

During when the others left Link's room, Roy looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, especially his father. Ike noticed the sadness in the redhead's eyes and asked, "You didn't do anything wrong, Roy." Roy's eyes looked back and he replied guiltily, "Yes I did! I gave him a mental breakdown!"

"You tried your best to help him." Ike responded with a small smile, "Link just didn't understand that you were trying to help."

"But doctors don't scare their patients!"

"Are you officially a doctor?"

"Well... Not really yet."

"You still have some time." Ike gave Roy a pat on the head.

"Well... Thank you err..."

"My name is Ike."

"T-Thank you Ike!"

That night before going to sleep, Ike sat in Link's room, waiting for the blonde to awake. He felt that he should talk to his perturbed friend, so he wouldn't lose his trust. He saw Link stir before opening his eyes and look at him.

"Link, how do you feel?" Ike asked as he sat down on the bed. Link sat up and looked down, unwilling to make eye contact with him. "I know that you think that Marth and I betrayed you. Is that true?" The blonde slightly nodded his head yes. "We needed to do that. Without the medicine Dr. Eliwood gave you, you wouldn't make a full recovery. We wanted to help you. Also, Samus, Marth and I'm aren't the only nice people here in this place. There are other people, who are like us, such as Eliwood and Roy. Do you understand?" With a shy smile, Link looked up and nodded. "That's good." Ike answered, returning a smile. He ruffled Link's hair before getting up. "I need to get some sleep. Goodnight, Link." Watching Ike leave the room, Link snuggled against his covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Before you guys start flaming me with your, "OMG WHY IS LINK SUCH A COWARD AND BABY?!" reviews, I need to mention this. If you were kidnapped, taken to an unfamiliar place, and repeatedly tormented by your captors, I don't think you will be the same for a while.**

**I just got started on chapter 10, so it will take a while to finish. **

**Story Questions: **

**What do you hate the most about hospitals?**

**If you were Roy and you had to give the terrified Link some medicine, how would do it? **

**Is the pace of this story too fast, too slow, or just right?**


	10. Chapter 10: Magic

Roy Pherae tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get some sleep. He clutched his eyes shut and buried his face into his pillow, but his lively thoughts refused to let him enter the dream world. Link really perked his interest. Are his pointy ears and slanted eyes mutations of some sort? Why is this "Bowser" using him as an energy source? Aside from his ears and eyes, there isn't anything diverse about him. Where did he come from? From what he heard from his father, Link's lungs were severely polluted by the air itself; his lungs weren't used to the air, which was getting filthier every day. But, all of humanity had been living underground for many years! How can it be possible? Which a loud sigh, Roy got out of his bed and walked around his room. He just can't fall asleep!

"Link is an extraordinary person." Roy heard Marth whisper from a close room. Curious, he snuck into the hallway and sat quietly near the doorway, so he could listen to Marth and Ike's conversation. Yes, nosily listening to other people's conversation is considered to be impolite, but young and disorderly teenagers can't help it. "You remember when we got attacked by that monster in the passageway, right?"

"Yeah." Ike answered, shivering slightly in his heavy covers as he remembered that panicking moment, "That thing almost ate both of you, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. When that monster was about to tear us into pieces, Link mysteriously casted a protective green shield. Thanks to him, I managed to find a way to er… how should I describe this… Shut it down. I don't know how he did that."

"To make things much awkward, he transformed into a beast when we ran into members of the company." Ike added, "How did he do that?"

"When Link casted the shield, I thought I saw a symbol shaped like a triangle shine on his left hand." Marth included, "But, I must've seen it out of exhaustion and panic."

"Maybe he has a special ability to cast magic." Ike suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Roy's blue eyes perked up. Magic? But that's only mentioned in little kid's picture books! "I'm unsure. Magic is only a legend."

"Do you believe in magic?" Marth asked, "I didn't, until Link casted that shield."

"Same here." Ike agreed, "He didn't use technology to chase away Bowser's henchman." Ike yawned quietly. "I'm tired. Goodnight, Marth."

"Goodnight." Marth replied, before falling asleep.

The curious Roy was indeed fascinated. Link can cast magic? But, what gave him the ability to do so? Also, is that true? Willing to see the truth, Roy snuck down the hallway and kneeled soundlessly next to the closed door of Link's room. He gently opened it with a small nudge and looked through the unobtrusive crack.

Link was sitting up on his bed, looking at the back of his left hand desperately. Roy raised an eyebrow. What's so fascinating about his hand? A golden light began to envelop the blond's hand, causing the teenage redhead to squint his eyes. Ah, the light is bright! What's happening? Is this actually magic? Or did Link somehow made a technical gadget that was secretly hidden from his friends?

The beam of golden light slowly blended with the shadows and Roy opened his stinging eyes. Blinking to clear his blurry vision, he saw Link blink repeatedly as he continued to look sadly at his left hand. Although it was weak, Roy thought he saw a small shape gleam blazingly before it flickered faintly and dimmed hopelessly. Nope, Marth was defiantly not seeing things! Link can actually use magic! What can he do?

Link sniffed loudly and tossed the heavy covers off his body. He shifted himself to a sitting position at the edge of his bed and looked down at the flat, blank floor. Trembling a bit, he clutched the mattress tightly as tears trickled down his pale cheeks. No, this couldn't be true! The air itself is slowly killing him! Not even his **own magic **can at least extend his life for a little longer! Oh, he missed his **family **dreadfully. Also, he had failed to assist and protect his **tribe**! What will happen to them?

Sneakily watching the grieving Link, Roy felt sorry for him. He recognized the hopeless gleam that shone in his dull blue eyes. His father's navy blue eyes shared the same shine when his beloved wife passed away due to a fatal illness. To not startle the jumpy dying patient, Roy slowly and gently opened the door, so he could comfort the lamenting blond, whose ears perked up. Link quickly wiped his tears and narrowed his eyes, so he could identify the shadowy in the dark. The only thing that illuminated the dark room was a simple blue nightlight.

"Are you ok?" Roy quietly asked, hoping not to scare Link. He was still paranoid that he would terrify him.

_"Does it look like I'm okay?!"_Link thought miserably, _"I'm dying! Also, I may never ever see my loved ones again!"_He growled grouchily as Roy meekly approached him, causing the redhead to freeze. Oh no, is he going to lunge at him?

"Well… I guess that means no." Roy shyly said, paranoid that the unpredictable Link was going to attack him. He sat right next to him on his bed. The pointy-eared male did not move one bit. He only stared cautiously at Roy. "I think what Bowser did to you was wrong. Defiantly wrong." Link looked down and sadly nodded his head. "He treated you badly, didn't he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures snuck into the hospital via unclosed window. Looking around, they lurked stealthily down the dark hallways.

"Do you know what is his room number?" one of the shadows asked.

"How should I know?" the other shadow hissed, "Let's just check every room!"

"I know, you miss your family." Roy continued, "When I was little, my mom passed away due to a sickness. I was sad for days!"

Link put a soft hand on Roy's shoulder, clutched his eyes shut, and shook a bit. The confused redhead raised an eyebrow. Oh no… did he made Link upset? Maybe his own mother passed away when he was little too!

"Are you alright?!" Roy asked worriedly, "I'm sorry if I made you remember your mother!" Link opened his eyes and smiled slightly, assuring that all is well.

"I hear voices coming from that room." a shadow whispered as the two dark figures sneaked down the hallways.

"Shh!" the other shadow whispered, twitching his furry tail in cautiousness. He snuck closer to the room and listened to the conversation.

"You hear anything, Fox?"

"Hold on." Roy said, getting off Link's bed, "I need to use the restroom for a minute."

Roy left Link's room and walked down the murky hallways, not noticing two certain members of the anthropomorphic tribe watching him leave.

"Good, he left." Fox said, sighing, "Falco, did you soak the cloth thoroughly in the chloroform?"

"Just did." Falco replied, sealing the jar of chloroform tightly, putting it back in his bag, and holding the soaked handkerchief, "Let's grab the boy and get out of here before anyone notices!"

* * *

Link lied down on his bed and sighed. Ike was right; Eliwood and Roy weren't bad unlike Bowser and his men. As he waited for his new friend to return, his eyes perked up when they caught a hissing whisper. Who is it?

"He's awake!" the voice murmured.

Link twitched his ears in effort to recognize the voice. Is it Ike and Marth? Why are they still awake? Are they checking on him? A little curious, the inquisitive blond got off his bed and headed towards the doorway to look.

"He's coming!"

"The cloth! Now!"

The blond never got to identify the voices, as he was abruptly greeted with a cloth firmly covering his face. It had a sweet scent... It smelled familiar… Wait, this is the substance that Bowser's men used to knock him out! His small strength slowly draining away, he futilely tried to back away and cry out for help, but a pawed hand held his head still.

**Everything suddenly went completely dark and silent. Link didn't know what happened next. **

* * *

After relieving himself, Roy was calmly walking back to Link's room when he suddenly heard a soft thud. Afraid that Link accidently tumbled out of his bed, he walked faster down the dark hall. Oh no, is his health declining? Did he faint or did he accidently fell asleep while sitting up? Roy hoped that the blond just clumsily fell asleep. When he was nearing Link's room, Roy froze in shock and his blue eyes widened in fright. There, he saw Fox throwing the unconscious Link over his shoulder and Falco pointing a gun at him.

"Kid, stay still." Falco warned silently, "You got that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! *Gets chased by a crowd of angry reviews armed with pitchforks*.**

**Sorry that this chapter is very short compared to the other ones. I promise that the 11th chapter will be much longer. **

**I bet you guys thought that I forgot about Fox and Falco. WELL YOU ARE WRONG!**

**Story Questions:**

**If you were Link, who would you consider as a best friend?**

**Which story do you want me to update more often: This fanfic or "Flawless Heart"?**

**Who is your least favorite character in this story so far?**


	11. Chapter 11: Revealed Truth

Scared stiff, Roy frightfully took a quick look at Falco and then at Fox and Link. What should he do? Scream for help? But, Falco might pull the trigger! Fight? But, it's two against one! Besides, he doesn't have any weapons!

"You're from Bowser's company, r-right?" Roy asked, his voice shaking.

"What should we do now?" Falco whispered to Fox, "Attack and run?"

"No, we shouldn't!" Fox hissed back, checking to see if Link was still asleep, "He is a witness! We can't let him tell the others! We need to take him with us!"

"So, you guys are really Bowser's henchmen…" Roy spoke softly, his entire trembling, "…GUYS-!"

With a gasp, Falco dropped his gun, hurried towards the panicking Roy, and covered his mouth with his feathered wing. Roy let out a muffled cry and tried to break free from the falcon's grasp but Fox, who quickly yet gently set the sleeping Link on the flat, cold ground rushed over to assist his partner and snatched the struggling teen's fraught hands. The Canidae bounded his hands and ankles with thick ropes. Completely vulnerable, Roy looked up at his captors and listened to their plans. What are they going to do now?

"Get the chloroform, Falco." Fox spoke quietly, picking up the insensible Link.

"I'm trying to!" Falco replied irritably, struggling to keep Roy quiet and opened the jar of sleep-inducing chemical.

Roy twisted in his bounds wildly when Falco finally opened the jar of chloroform. No! He can't let them get away with him and Link! But, what can he do? His hands and legs were completely tied up and his mouth was suppressed. Maybe he can make a loud noise to wake up the others! But how? With the side of his body, Roy began to ram into the walls, causing a loud thud.

"Stop that!" Falco demanded, taking a cloth out of his pocket. With a grunt, Roy sank his pointy teeth into Falco's wings, causing him to scream, "Yowwch!"

"What the heck did he do now?!" Fox exclaimed, now panicking. They can't be caught now!

"The little imp bit me!" Falco replied, his voice trembling. He rubbed his sore wing as Roy watched with a smirk.

"Now, if I can just break free…" Roy mumbled to himself, continuing his struggles to break free.

Ike and Marth, the two bluenettes who were sleeping soundly, were abruptly awoken by Falco's wounded shriek. Not wasting a single precious second, Ike threw the heavy covers off his body which piled on the floor with a loud thud, and hurriedly raced out of the room. Marth, who did not understand what was happening at that moment, precipitously leaped off his bed and took his sword before following Ike. He felt scared. Did the scream come from Link? Did by chance, he tumbled out of his bed in his sleep and landed on his head? Or did… Oh no, not Bowser's men! They can't let them capture him!

"Link!" Ike shouted panicky as he ran down the hallway. He came to a complete stop when he spotted Fox carrying the insensible Link over his shoulders and Falco holding Roy by the collar of his shirt. The petrified redhead's face was a deathly pale like if he saw a ghost and his navy-blue eyes were clouded with anguish. Marth, who also saw the shocking scene, stopped his rush down the hallway and stood next to Ike.

"You two, don't move or the boy dies!" Falco threatened harshly. He lifted his gun and shoved its barrel into Roy's neck, causing him to yelp and tremble.

"Roy!" Eliwood yelled out to his scared stiff son, joining the scene.

"D…Dad…" Roy whispered silently, directly looking back at Ike, Marth, and his father, not knowing what to do.

"Ok, stay still everyone." Eliwood uneasily reassured, trying to calm down.

"Fox, go!" Falco whispered loudly to his partner, "You three, don't even think about telling the police. We're taking him with us. If one word is let out, both boys are going to suffer."

"You won't get away with this." Ike growled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackle of electricity followed by a bloodcurdling scream full of agony and a heavy thud. Falco turned around and stopped paying attention to his opponents; that sounded like Fox! Taking aware of Falco's unaware state, Marth swiftly rushed towards him, shoved him down, and pugnaciously brought down the hilt of his sword against his head. The blow knocked Falco out, freeing Roy who straightaway fell onto his side, being unable to break his fall with his bounded hands. As Ike hurried down the hallway towards the source of the screaming, Eliwood hassled towards his son's side and quickly untied his hands and ankles.

"Dad!" Roy exclaimed in relief, giving Eliwood a tight embrace.

"Roy…" Eliwood replied coolly, trying to soothe his son.

"I… was… scared…" Roy whispered, his voice shaking.

"So was I." Eliwood admitted, "I'm not going to lose you like I did with your mother."

At the end of the hallways, Ike found Samus with a taser clutched in her hand glaring at the insentient Fox, whose body was flickering with small blue jolts of electricity. Link was right next to Fox, still in a deep sleep.

"Samus, what happened?" Ike asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Does it look I am?" Samus asked, giving the unconscious Fox a small kick on the head, "You should be worrying about Link!"

"Oh, Link!" Ike said, finally taking full notice of the unconscious blond. He gently picked the pointy-eared male and look at his serene sleeping face. Ike is usually mindful of all of his friends but when he's half-asleep, that's a different story. "He's in a very deep sleep but there are no bruises or cuts on his body… That's good."

"Take care of Link." Samus ordered, somewhat sounding like Ike himself. The bluenette jumped in his shoes a bit. Why is she suddenly dominant over him? "Judging by how quiet it is, I think Marth has already taken care of the other henchmen."

"Why don't we interrogate them tomorrow?" Ike suggested, "They might know important information about Link."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Samus replied. She took Fox by the collar of his white jacket and dragged him down the hallway, not before elbowing Ike in the side of his body.

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open as he suddenly rose from his bed with s startled start. His blond hair whipped around as he looked around his room with his darting blue eyes. What happened? Was that… a dream? But it can't be… his "conversation" with Roy felt as real as reality.

"Tell us, where is Link from?" Link heard Ike strictly ask from Eliwood's office. Curious, he dizzily got off his bed and headed towards the office. There, he saw all of his friends and **Fox and Falco **seated at the table. They looked up at them when they heard him entering. Link's ears twitched and he quivered at the realization. Last night's event was not a dream! Bowser's men actually tried to take him back.

"Link, you're awake!" Eliwood spoke, "Sit down, and join our discussion." Link sat between Ike and Roy, keeping a sharp eye on Fox and Falco.

"Link is from a world that was way beyond all of the cities." Fox began, loathing every passing second as he explained, "Foreign organisms live there and something known as the sky towers high above it."

"How did you know about this "world"?" Roy asked curiously. He was interested in "the world beyond the cities".

"For some reason, Bowser knew about the "world"." Falco answered, "He demanded us to find a great source of energy. After arriving, we discovered an entire area occupied by Link's **kind**. We tracked great amounts of supernatural energy in Link, so we took him back to the company."

"Did he agree to come along?" Marth asked, his fists clutched under the desk.

"Of course not!" Fox carelessly retorted.

"That isn't right!" Marth rebuked severely, his angry blue eyes sharing the same touch of ice, "Didn't any of you notice that Link misses his family?! Also, he is physically and mentally weak due to being carelessly used as a source of power!"

"Why does it matter?" Falco pitilessly asked, "He is just a source of energy who breaths and moves around like an animal." With a gasp, Link began to tremble and sorrowfully looked down at his lap. Ike suddenly stood up from his seat, quickly walked towards the heartless Falco, and slapped him in the face.

"Link is not just a source of energy!" Ike replied angrily, "He has feelings like any of us!"

"Did you see that?" Samus asked, pointing to the dejected Link, "He responded to your remark!"

"Even if both of you succeeded in taking Link back to the company last night," Eliwood stated, "it wouldn't be worth it. Because he is from a different environment, his lungs were fatally polluted by the air, which is getting dirtier every day. It is only a matter of time before his lungs fail to supply him with fresh oxygen."

"Do you guys want him to live?" Fox asked, "If so, let us take him back to Bowser's power company. We have all of the medical needs for him to live."

"No, we refuse to bring Link back to that company!" Marth refused. Ike and Samus nodded in agreement. "I bet if he could still speak, he would say that he would rather suffocate to his death than being used as a source of energy! What do you think, Link?" With a sniff, Link nodded yes. Roy put a gentle hand on his should.

"We didn't traumatize him that much." Fox said, trying to convince Ike, Marth, Samus, Eliwood, and Roy to take him back to the power company.

The Canidae walked up to Link, who eyed him cautiously. Raising his hand to give the pointy-eared male a small pat on the head, he was about to ruffle his hair like Ike. Fox's hand about an inch away from his head, Link suddenly hissed ferociously and slapped his hand. Fox immediately backed away from the growling blond and sat back down in his seat, pretending that nothing happened.

"Yeah, the company didn't traumatized him." Roy replied sarcastically. The teen rolled his eyes. "We need to take him back to his home." Roy spoke, suddenly sounding as serious as his father, "If he stays here any longer, he will die."

"I agree with Roy." Ike said, "What do you think, everyone?"

"I would like to help Link return to his family." Marth decided.

"Me too." Samus said, "Fox and Falco, both of you are coming with us." Fox and Falco recoiled at her cold sentence.

"Why?" Fox protested.

"We don't want you two telling Bowser our plans." Marth said distrustfully, "Also, both of you know the way to Link's home."

"Fine, fine." Fox sighed.

"C'mon, let's get some supplies." Samus said, getting up and exiting the office, "Come with me, Marth."

"Coming." Marth replied, following her.

Ike looked at Link, who doubtfully looked at the upset Fox and Falco. Eliwood was writing something down in his notebook. Roy unobtrusively snuck out of his seat and stood behind him, quickly skimming what was his father writing down. The sky… neither of them had heard of that word. A world beyond all of the cities? How mysterious!

"Link," Ike vowed to himself, "No matter what, I promise that we will take you back to your home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much to state in this chapter. **

**Midterms is this week, so I may have more time to update this fanfic and "Flawless Heart".**

**Story Questions:**

**How can Fox and Falco befriend Link? (I really need suggestions!) **

**Are all the characters showing distinguishable personality? (I feel that I'm not giving Ike and Marth recognizable characteristics) **

**Does a good story have LOTS of description? **


	12. Chapter 12: Decision

Roy squinted his eyes as he strained to read and understand his father's scribbled handwriting. Using his eyes which seemed to be located on the back of his head, Eliwood spotted his sneaking son and sternly said, "Roy, take a seat next to Link." Grumpily asking himself how he saw him looking, the teenage redhead obeyed and sat down next to Link, who cautiously eyed the whispering Fox and Falco. When the two members of Bowser's company suddenly looked at him, the pointy-eared male noticeably jumped in his seat and trembled as he glared back. Are they going to try to take him away once when his friends' guards are down?

"I have questions to ask you two." Eliwood sternly spoke, eying Fox and Falco. The two henchmen mentally groaned in infuriation. More questions?! "How long did the company had Link in their control?" he asked.

"A month." Fox answered.

"Is it true?" Roy asked Link. The blond shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't been keeping track of time ever since when he was captured. He focused all of his attention on just surviving.

"How often was he fed?" Eliwood asked before scribbling something down in his notebook. He kept his piecing navy-blue eyes on the duo.

"Three times per day." Falco answered. Link's ears perked up slightly. That's not true!

Ike noticed Link's gesture and inquired, "Less than that?" The blond shook his head yes. "Twice?" Ike guessed. Link shook his head no and feebly held up his index finger. Eliwood sadly sighed to himself. No wonder why Link is so weak! Fox and Falco exhaled noisily. Lying is the equivalent of not saying anything.

"What did you feed him?" the red-haired doctor questioned. Fox swallowed nervously. They didn't actually feed him nourishing food.

"T-Table scraps." Fox replied.

"Did he have any clean water to drink?" he asked again.

"We gave him some water." Falco responded, "But it wasn't guaranteed clean."

"Was Link confined in a small area? If so, describe its condition." Eliwood demanded impatiently. Fearing Ike's, Eliwood's, and Roy's reaction to the truth, Fox and Falco kept their mouths shut. "SAY IT!" Eliwood barked angrily, slamming his fist on the desk, causing everyone else in the office to jump.

"H-He was locked in a small cage..." Fox shakily explained. "…in a dark room."

"How was its sanitation?" Eliwood enquired, "Was Link ever let out?"

"Link was…" Falco began. He inhaled loudly as he felt pairs of blue eyes gazing at him. "…never let out. When Fox and I checked on him, the room would smell of-"

Roy suddenly tumbled out of his seat and exclaimed, "Ewww! Dad, I think that is enough description! Stop it!" A chill shot up Ike's back and he sympathetically put a soft hand on Link's tense shoulder, who was tightly hugging himself as he began to remember those long, miserable moments.

"What did your co-workers think of him?" the red-haired doctor questioned, "This is the last question."

"Like us, they only saw him as an energy source." Fox admitted, hating himself for confessing, "When we are on break, we would… pester Link when he is… t-trying to sleep."

"Roy, take Link back to his room." Eliwood strictly ordered. He watched his son coax Link out of his seat. Vigilantly watching Fox and Falco as he left the office, Link suddenly scurried down the hallway. Roy quickly trailed him, shouting at him to slow down. "From what I gathered from your answers, Link is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder" Eliwood explained. "It is an anxiety disorder that develops after exposure to traumatic events."

"How can Link recover?" Ike asked.

Eliwood pondered for a moment. Hmmm… Link is deathly afraid of Fox and Falco… Fox and Falco need to learn that Link isn't just an energy source. "Post-traumatic stress disorder is usually treated by consoling." He explained, "But I would like to test something. Fox and Falco, I would like to lock both of you in Link's room." The two members of the Anthropomorphic Tribe cringed in shock. They don't want to spend time with that mute blond!

"What's the point?" Fox protested, "We're just going to scare him! Also, he can't talk!"

"Ah, but he use gestures." Eliwood added, getting up from his seat, "You might learn a few things from him."

Link and Roy were calmly sitting on the bed when they saw Fox and Falco hesitantly walk in. Seeing Link quiver slightly and hurriedly burying himself under the warm covers for protection, Roy kept a sharp eye on the two henchmen. "Roy, can you do me a favor?" he heard his father whisper loudly to him. He looked up and saw Eliwood and Ike peering from the doorway.

"What is it Dad?" Roy asked, getting off the bed. He headed towards his father with a raised eyebrow and a confused gleam in his eyes. "Why are these two guys here?"

"I decided to lock Fox and Falco here with you and Link." Eliwood began to explain. Roy flinched and groaned. Is his dad crazy? Fox and Falco may use this as another chance to steal Link! "This method may make Link befriend Fox and Falco. Can you please keep an eye on them?"

"Well, sure." Roy uneasily answered.

"Good." He replied. "If anything goes room, holler for me."

With that, Eliwood shut and locked the door. Suspiciously watching Fox and Falco, Roy jumped onto the bed, causing Link to let out a muffled scream and protrude his head out of the covers. Noticing that it was only Roy, the shocked blond relaxed and rested his head on the pillow with a weary sigh. His pumping heart was beating uncontrollably on his chest. Looking at each other for a second, Fox and Falco slowly approached the two. They NEED to do this, even though it seemed stupid! Link jumped and clutched Roy's thin arm tightly. Although he was afraid, Roy kept his emotionless mask over his face and eyed them.

"J-Just to let both of know, we're not going to do anything." Fox spoke, hoping to ease the mistrust. Roy's eyebrows lowered in doubt. "Honest!"

Falco went by Link's bedside. The falcon's fierce eyes met the pointy-eared boy's shy azure eyes, which immediately turned away in wariness. "So…" Falco said awkwardly, finding it hard to start a conversation, "…What is your favorite color? Mine's is indigo." Link sat up on the bed and began to gently pull on the dark green fabric of his jacket. "Is it green?" Falco asked to clarify. The blond nodded before looking at the pure white covers.

"I don't know what is my favorite color." Roy spoke up, joining the stroppy conversation, "I can't decide between blue and red."

"Same here." Fox added, "I like both green and blue."

There was an awkward silence. Fox and Falco looked around the room while they tried to think of another question.

"Do you like being here?" Fox asked. Link coyly raised his hand and slanted it. Fox tilted his head in confusion. What did he mean?

"I think he kinda likes it." Roy added, seeing the confused look on Fox's face, "I have a question! How old are you?" Link first held up ten fingers and then six. "Sixteen?" the redhead asked again. The blond nodded his head yes and curiously pointed to Fox and Falco.

"You're asking us?" Fox queried. Link nodded and twitched his ears. "Both of us are seventeen." Is Eliwood's plan actually working? Link is slowly coming out of his shell!

"Scariest thing ever?" Falco questioned. Link rolled his eyes and scowled at the Canidae and falcon. "Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, stupid question." Falco felt a drop of sweat roll down his head.

"What is your favorite thing to do during your free time?" Roy asked. Link looked up as he thought. Hmmm, he does have a lot of favorite hobbies… Quickly choosing a hobby, Link gently set his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "You like to sleep!" Link smiled before opening his cheery blue eyes.

"Both of us like to sprint." Falco spoke up, "Too bad Bowser hardly lets us off work." Link growled ferociously at the mention of the tyrannical turtle's name.

At that moment, Ike and Eliwood were walking down the hallway with Marth and Samus, who just returned from their trip from the store.

"I hear talking." Eliwood said, listening to the four's conversation, "I think the method is working."

Suddenly, they heard Link's livid snarl. Thinking that Fox and Falco were up to something, Ike hurriedly unlocked the shut door and stepped into the room with a shout. The two teens, Canidae, and falcon jumped slightly. Realizing nothing was happening, a roll of sweat dripped down the embarrassed Ike's face and said, "S-Sorry, I thought there was trouble here."

"Hey Ike," Roy spoke up before the bluenette left, "Fox and Falco aren't that bad."

"Well, alright." Ike approached Fox and Falco with a small smile. "Are you three friends now?"

"Y-Yes." Fox answered, doubtful of Ike's grin. "I think we befriended Link." He turned to Link. "So… are we friends now?"

All of a sudden, Link threw the covers off, lunged at Fox like a cat, and embraced the Canidae tightly with an endearing noise. He was glad to know Fox was willing to be friends. Speechless and not knowing what was happening, Fox slightly struggled in his arms. Hesitant, he set a kind hand on the blond's wavy hair.

"Stop it Link." Falco said, walking towards the blond and pulling him out of his tight cuddle. "You're suffocating him." Link turned to Falco with a beaming grin and gave him a humongous hug. "Urk! L-Link… I can't breathe…" Link released the falcon and delightedly went by Ike's side. Marth, Samus, and Eliwood, who were watching all along, smirked to themselves. Yep, Fox and Falco are now officially Link's friends.

"I've thought of a plan to lead Link back to his home." Fox suddenly said.

"Tell us how to get to Link's world." Marth replied.

"There is a secret passageway in this city that is only known to the top members of Bowser's company." Fox explained, "It leads to an abandoned city that is only used as a base for Bowser's most trusted and loyal henchmen. If I remember correctly, there is a lift that takes us to a passageway, which leads us to Link's world."

"Do you think most of Bowser's men are waiting for us at the hidden city?" Samus asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Falco answered, "Because Link is missing, they are smart enough to guard the only entrance to his freedom. Don't worry, Fox and I will think of something to trick them!"

Roy watched Ike, Marth, Samus, Fox, and Falco discuss plans. Then, he eyed the beaming Link, who still looked pale and sickly. Aren't they forgetting Link's condition? It would be a waste of time and effort if he were to suddenly die during the journey. Even though if Eliwood gave them the medicine for his current illness, they may not know what to do if Link suddenly developed symptoms gained from the wearing trip.

"Hey guys!" Roy shouted over his friends' voices, "I think I should come too!" Everyone immediately silenced in shock. Roy should tag along?! But, he's only fifteen! He can get seriously injured!

"Roy, you can't." Eliwood spoke up uneasily. He went towards his son and sat next to him on the bed. "It's too dangerous."

"But, if someone gets hurt, I can heal them!" Roy protested.

"You're not a professional doctor like me." Eliwood calmly argued back.

"At least I know what to do if Link starts having sickly syndromes!" Roy opposed. Eliwood paused; Roy had a good point. "You can't come because you have lots of patients to take care of! And if Link's health gets worse during Ike's journey, he and the others wouldn't know what to do! Please Dad, let me go with them! Pleeaase?" Roy looked at his father with wide, begging puppy eyes.

"Well," Eliwood began grudgingly, "Can you please promise that you'll always be in one piece and remember me?"

"I promise!" Roy replied cheerfully. The teenage redhead turned to Ike with a small smile.

"You can come along." Ike said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Roy exclaimed, jumping happily in the air. His childish smiled turned into a mature look however. "We're leaving tonight?"

"Yes." Falco answered.

"Let's pack our stuff, Marth." Ike spoke, walking out of the room. Marth nodded and speedily followed his best friend. Link decided to trail the two bluenettes but as he dashed after them, his windpipe suddenly tightened, causing him to violently collapse onto the floor. He clutched his aching chest and wheezed uncontrollably for fresh air. Ike and Marth heard Link panting nosily and immediately turned around.

"Oh no, Link!" Marth hurriedly said, rushing to Link's side. He took the gasping blond into his arms.

"Dr. Eliwood!" Ike quickly shouted, rushing for the red-haired doctor. "Link's having an attack!"

Ike returned with Eliwood, who hurriedly poured some medicine into a spoon. Not wasting a precious second and caring if Link did not want to take the bitter liquid, he shoved it into the breathless blond's mouth. Link gladly swallowed it and waited for the effect to kick in. Strangely, nothing happened yet. The panicked Link's heart rate began to increase. The others peered at the terrifying event from Link's room. What should they do?! Should they stay here and let Eliwood take care of this, or make an effort to help Link breathe?!

"Link, calm down!" Marth pleaded, putting a hand on the panicking male's sweaty back.

"Why isn't the medicine working?!" Ike anxiously asked.

"This had never happened before!" Eliwood replied shockingly, his fists tightening in fright. "It seems that… Link's body is rejecting the medicine!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGERS! CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE! /hit in the face with cream pie.** **Well, at least Fox, Falco, and Link are friends now.**

**This chapter took a while for me to type, since I actually had no clue what should happen. (Don't worry, I'm not going to go on a hiatus. I know what's going to happen next). I'm currently working on the Pit and Roy fanfic; don't worry followers!**

**Also, I've set up another poll. I have ANOTHER fanfic I've been dying to write about but I can't decide which character should have this role. So please check out my poll on my profile. I simply can't decide! (Again!) **

**Story Questions:**

**When Ike and his friends sneak into the secret base, what do you think is going to happen?**

**If you were Fox and Falco, how would you try to befriend Link?**


	13. Chapter 13: Depature

Sweat began to roll down Link's face as he felt his chest tightening. Desperate to stay alive, he wheezed loudly as he tried to inhale cool air. Why is his body rejecting the medicine?! It was working last time! His pale face slowly turned blue as his head began to spin like a top.

"CALM DOWN LINK!" Marth screamed desperately. He clutched the blond's hand tightly. "PLEASE!"

Something snapped in Link's panicking head, triggering him to lean against Marth's body. His wheezes slowly turned into gasps as the color pink tinted his deathly blue face. A bit tense, Marth cupped Link's chin with a shaking hand and gently lifted it. Recovering azure eyes met worried cerulean eyes. With a small sigh, Link nested his head on Marth's chest and a tiny smile shaped his rosy lips.

_"I'm ok now."_Link's calm eyes told his friends. Marth gave a small hug to the pointy-eared male.

"Did the medicine actually worked?" Ike asked Eliwood.

"Probably." Eliwood answered. "It might've taken a while for it to take its effect."

"Whew… That was close." Samus spoke up.

"Dad, if Link gets an attack like that again, all I need to do is give him the medicine?" Roy asked.

"Yes." The redheaded doctor answered. "Try to calm him down when he starts panicking."

"Are you guys sure want to leave?" Fox asked.

"I'm sure." Ike answered. "I want to get Link back to his home as soon as possible. Like what Dr. Eliwood said, the air is slowly getting dirtier."

"Well, said!" Fox replied, turning to Falco. The two began to whisper excitedly to each other. Roy sneakily stood next to them, trying to listen to their conversation while Samus left to her room to prepare for the trip. Eliwood went to his office to pack some medicine necessary for Link.

Link followed Ike and Marth to their room. There, he watched the two bluenettes hurriedly gather their equipment and stuff them into their pouches. Whenever he noticed the two forgetting to take something, he would go to Ike's side, give him a small tug on his sleeve, and point to the item.

"Thanks, Link!" Ike thanked, putting a water bottle into his pouch.

"Hey Ike," Marth spoke, his pouch hanging over his shoulder. "aren't you excited?"

"Yeah!" Ike answered, carrying his pouch. "I wonder how is Link's world like." All of a sudden, Ike froze. He saw a vision of an indigo-haired man standing with a green-haired lady. Both of them were standing on top of a high castle tower, hopelessly looking upon at a fallen kingdom. The next thing he saw was the indigo-haired man in a violent combat with a blue-haired swordsman. What is he seeing? Why does this feel familiar?

"Ike? Hey Ike!" Marth exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his best friend's dazed eyes. Ike shook himself out of his daydream.

"Wha- What happened?" Ike asked.

"You suddenly dazed off." Marth said.

"Oh! Well, I wondering how does Link's world look like." Ike responded, hoping not to worry his two friends. Link's ears twitched when he heard Ike's sentence.

_"So, they are really motivated to take me back home." _Link thankfully thought to himself. _"I'm glad. But, will my body last long enough?" _Link looked at the palm of his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf was seated in a meeting room with the rest of Bowser's men. The followers were noisily chatting to each other, much to his annoyance. The room had a large, rectangular table and a large chandelier that lit of the entire white room. In front of the minions were packets containing important information.

"Alright, everyone silence!" Wolf called over the talking. The entire room went dead silent. "I've developed a plan to take the stolen source of energy back to the company!"

"Stolen source of energy?" a henchman with spiky blue hair suddenly spoke out loud. "You mean that pathetic pointy-eared boy?"

"Yes, him." Wolf quickly answered. "Now, judging by the thieves' actions, Ganondorf, Snake, and I assume that they are trying to bring the source back to its homeland." The henchman began to boo and hiss hatefully. Wolf immediately silenced them by slamming his fist on the table. "They are probably going to attempt to sneak through the base to the lift."

"Our plan is," Ganondorf began. "we will gather at the entrance of the base. Once when we see a sight of them, we will attack and reclaim the source."

"Aren't the thieves Ike, Marth, and Samus?" a cubby penguin with an enormous mallet asked. "What are we going to do to them?"

"Good question." Wolf said. "I'm not sure if we should request them to forget meeting a blond with pointy ears or torture them..."

"Torture them!" a strange-looking puppet man manically shouted. "Traumatize them so much, they will forget about source of energy!"

"But how?" Snake asked.

"I have an idea." Wolf said. "Marth is Ike's most valued friend. If he were to get hurt, Ike would try to help him."

"But if Ike was restricted, he couldn't do anything to save his friend."

"Exactly." Wolf said. "Samus would probably be shocked by witnessing the duo's suffering. As a result, they will completely forget about their desire to return the source back to his homeland!" Evil laughter erupted in the meeting room like a volcano.

* * *

That night, the traveling group was gathered outside of hospital, about to depart. They double-checked if they had all of the necessary items and equipment. Before they left, they watched Roy talk to beloved father before leaving with his newfound friends.

"Dad, don't worry." Roy calmly said to Eliwood. "I'll be alright."

"If you say so." Eliwood replied as tears filled his eyes. He took his young son into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "Roy, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Roy asked, hugging his father back.

"Promise me that you will always remember where you came from." Eliwood buried his face in his son's cardinal hair.

"I… I promise." Roy whispered, feeling his father's tears trickle down his hair.

Eliwood embraced Roy tightly, not wanting to let go. Even though he and his son quarreled with each other once in a while, he still loved him. Roy himself was part of his own blood. He did not want to let him go because he did not his son to be harmed by the many dangers outside of his home. If Roy were to get killed mercilessly, Eliwood considered a part of his heart dead. But he can't control Roy forever. One day, he needs to let his son free and let him fend for himself.

After a minute which felt like hours, Eliwood finally let go of Roy. His navy-blue eyes were slightly pink. "Goodbye, Roy." He finally managed to say.

"Bye, Dad." Roy replied with a small smile, hurrying towards his friends.

* * *

Because it was nighttime, all of the citizens were locked shut in their little homes, either asleep, having a very late dinner, or staying up late. The only things that moved about in the empty streets were the travelers' shadows. Most of them were following Fox and Falco's scurrying shadows that watchfully looked for any signs of Bowser's men.

"Do you see anything?" Fox asked, glancing around with his night-vision goggles.

"No, I think everything's safe." Falco answered. He turned to Ike, Samus, Marth, Link, and Roy, who were waiting for the signal. "Everyone! Go!" Falco hissed loudly at them. Fox dashed down street towards a strange, abandoned building. The others followed the Canidae except for Roy, who couldn't take his unsure eyes off the hospital building. Should he really leave? The redhead was having some regrets. "Roy!" Falco whispered loudly to the teen, who jumped slightly in his shoes. "Did you hear me?!"

"S-Sorry!" Roy quickly replied. He followed Falco back to the group.

"Where do we go next?" Ike asked, looking around for signs of Bowser's men. He kept his grip on his golden sword.

"We're already here." Fox answered. He went towards the abandoned building's front door, and suddenly kicked it open with a violent slam. Marth flinched; he hoped that sudden bang did not wake anyone up. Fox peered into the empty room and whispered, "It's safe to enter."

Everyone entered the building. There was nothing special about it; it was just a large, empty room with blank white walls. There were stairs heading up the building, but they probably led to more empty rooms.

"Is this the base?" Samus uneasily asked. She was expecting something much intimidating than this.

"This is just the entrance." Fox answered. "Follow me." The gang followed Fox up the stairs to the second floor. Like the first floor, it was as empty as a ghost town but the only thing that was completely different was it had a typical-looking door. Its knob had a complicated combination lock on it. Fox punched in a random code on the lock and the door automatically swung open. Ike and Marth immediately backed away and held up their swords. Is something going to jump out and attack?! Fox and Falco coolly peered through the door. It led them down a long, shady hallway which seemed to be endless. Light bulbs that hung from the ceiling were the only source of light. "It's safe to enter." Fox said. "I'll take the lead. Falco, cover us from the back."

Falco watched Ike, Link, Marth, and Samus follow Fox into the hallway. Taking notice of Roy who dazedly stared out of a window with a sad look, he spoke, "Hey Roy, we're leaving."

"Oh, I'm coming." Roy replied. He and Falco entered the hallway together.

* * *

**Author's Note: And another quest has just began! **

**Spring break is ending soon, so I won't be uploading as often =(. **

**Also, I opened another poll. It involves whether I should start a new fanfic. I'm having the urge to write another fanfic but I'm not sure if I can handle it, so please check it out! (Even though you don't have an account)**

**Story Questions:**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**In which chapter should Ike and his friends finally reach Link's world? (CANNOT be the 14th chapter)**

**What do you think Ike's little "visions" are?**


	14. Chapter 14: Unwise Choice

As the travelers continued their fateful journey through the hallways, Roy sadly dawdled behind his friends. Did he do the right thing? Is he actually ready to look after himself? With a soft sigh, he gloomily looked down at the flat floor. Well, it's too late now. He can't turn back; if he did, he would be betraying his friends. But, he suddenly felt so homesick… Eliwood seemed so miserable when he watched his beloved son leave.

With a regretful stare Roy looked up at his friends, who eagerly walked in front of them. He envied them greatly. They weren't lamenting on their difficult decision like him. The depressed redhead resumed looking down. To be honest, he didn't think clearly on his decision. He might be familiar with medicines and symptoms of illnesses but like what Eliwood carefully warned him, he was NOT a professional doctor. Roy mentally violently slapped himself twice. He should've listened to his father! But still, the gang will be helpless if Link were to suddenly get sicker. Did he make the right choice, Roy pondered to himself.

Fox, who was leading the group, suddenly came to a halt at a cave entrance. Because his eyes were tightly glued to the floor, Roy accidentally bumped in Samus, who gave the redhead a quick sharp glare. Marth curiously looked over Ike's bold shoulders. All he saw was darkness; there was not one single source of precious light. Ike reached into his pouch for his flashlight; his only source of light. Link's ears began to twitch slightly as he listened for any suspicious sounds.

"Be careful everyone." Fox cautiously warned. "There are many unknown dangers lurking in this tunnel."

"Like what?" Ike asked, turning on his flashlight and pointing it at the tunnel. The white beam of light sliced through the darkness like a knife. "Pokemon?"

"That and there are a couple of cliffs." Falco added, putting on a nifty night-vision goggle. "Look around carefully!"

The tunnel was pitch-black and dead silent. The only thing that could be heard were the echoing footsteps, which carefully walked in the darkness along with its owners. Roy was a bit scared. Of course, he wasn't afraid of the dark; he was just afraid of the dangers waiting for the chance to attack. Eliwood was always there to comfort him, whether if he felt miserable, emotionally hurt, or deathly terrified of something. Roy swallowed the lump that swelled in his cry throat. He missed his beloved father dearly!

The travelers entered a larger cave system. Drops of water creepily dripped from the ceiling, making a chill shoot up Link's back. He was anticipating something. Falco was peering around the murky surroundings when he suddenly hissed, "Wait, stop!"

Fox turned around and faced him anxiously. "Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, look!" Falco pointed to a nearby group of dim-witted Pokemon resting. They all had unbreakable iron plates for protection and pointy fangs. "Be very quiet everyone!" the avian warned quietly. "Those Pokemon are called Rhyhorn. If angered, they will charge and attack you!"

Taking Fox and Falco's warning seriously, the gang silently tip-toed pass the napping Pokemon. Fearing that one of the Rhyhorns will suddenly snap his bloodlust eyes open, Marth kept his paranoid blue eyes on them, not paying attention to where he was going. He stepped down, and there was a sudden yet soft clink. Wondering what he stepped on, Marth lifted his foot and saw a Pokemon that resembled a tiny bronze bell with white and red tassels.

Enraged at Marth for rudely waking it from its peaceful nap, the Pokemon began to excitedly jump and run around, making brash jingling clangs as it went. The others jumped in panic. Oh no, that sound sounds EXACTLY like a typical alarm clock! That means… Grumpy moaning and growling were uttered by the wakening Rhyhorns. The glared at the traveling tribes with their angry eyes. With a roar, they charged at them.

"Everyone, run!" Fox shouted panicky, dashing deeper into the tunnel. "Stampede!"

Ike nearly dropped his flashlight as he hurried after Fox. He did not want to be trampled and beaten mercilessly by those Pokemon! The bluenette looked over his shoulder, checking to see if everyone's with him.

"Darn bell-creature!" Marth shouted over the rumbling noise. "Hey Samus, try to stop them with one of your guns!"

"Their soft bodies are protected by layers of iron plates." Samus replied restlessly, panting for air. "My guns wouldn't hurt them!"

_"How close are they?!" _Link questioned himself silently yet panicky. _"Ah, I can't see anything! What if I accidentally run into somebody?!"_

Due to the terrifying black darkness, Roy couldn't tell where was he going, how close were the Rhyhorns, and where were his friends. The only thing he did was dash into the dark tunnel in complete panic. He must not be crushed to death by these ferocious Pokemon! He promised Eliwood that he will stay in one whole piece!

All of a sudden, a painful cramp sliced through the red-haired teen's exhausted legs, causing him to collapse onto the ground with a cry of anguish. Completely out of his mind and not knowing what to do, Roy helplessly curled in a vulnerable ball and began to cry hysterically, revealing his inner child. The others heard Roy exclaim in fright and quickly looked around. It's too dark! What happened?! Did he get trampled to his death?!

"Roy?! Are you still there?!" Ike shouted, his voice slightly trembling.

Falco looked at where Roy was defenselessly lying; directly in front of the stampeding Rhyhorns. "Get up, dammit! Do you want to get run over?!"

"I c-can't!" Roy cried childishly. "My leg hurts!" Link quickly twitched his ears, trying to sense how close were the Rhyhorns. "I… I-I want my dad!"

Something snapped in Link's brain like a feeble twig. Without thinking twice, the pointy-eared male suddenly hurried towards the wounded Roy. Ike stepped up and shouted, "Link! What are you doing?!"

_"What does it look like I'm doing?!" _Link huffed some air in anticipation and lifted Roy up like a bride. The redhead exclaimed at the sudden action and tensed in the blond's protective arms. _"Don't worry, Roy. I'm here to save you!" _If it weren't for the darkness, Roy would've seen Link's twinkling wink.

Fox looked further into the cave. "There's another tunnel!" He pointed to a smaller second tunnel. "This leads to the hideout! Let's move!"

The group quickly dashed into the tunnel just in time. They cringed in anxious anticipation as they heard the hurrying Rhyhorns rush pass them, foolishly missing them. The group waited for seconds, which turned into minutes. The only sound heard in the empty caverns were the travelers' breathing, which softened as they calmed down.

"Is everyone here?" Marth asked, sweat pouring down his forehead. His question was answered with a "Here!", "Yep.", "Yeah.", "I'm alright!", and a mewl.

"What happened, Roy?" Ike asked as Link gently set the nervous redhead down. The bluenette pointed his flashlight at him.

"Well, I w-was running and I s-suddenly got a cramp a-and I…" Roy shakily tried to explain. He clutched his eyes shut, trying not to cry. With a sympathetic look, Link gave him a tight hug. Roy was comforted by the warm embrace and relaxed in the blond's arms. It nearly felt like Eliwood's hugs, however his embraces felt much more protective; mainly because he was his father.

"That was tiring." Samus spoke, seating herself on the ground and taking off her helmet.

"Let's rest here." Fox said, dumping his stuff on the ground. "Falco and I will take the first watch. Who wants to take second?"

"I'll do it." Marth volunteered, hoping to make up for carelessly stepping on the bell-like Pokemon.

An hour later, everyone was snoozing near the tunnel entrance, their bodies huddling next to each other for warmth. The only one awake was Marth, who was on the lookout for danger. His eyes flickering shut and his head nodding slowly, the bluenette was about to fall asleep when he heard someone stirring. Wondering who was waking up, Marth snapped himself out of his little snooze, turned on his flashlight, and quickly pointed it at Roy, who had just awakened.

"Aren't you tired?" Marth asked in a whispering voice so he wouldn't wake up the others.

"Yeah, I am." Roy answered with a sad look. "But, I can't go to sleep!"

"Why?"

"Let's talk about it over here." Roy pointed to the tunnel entrance.

Marth and Roy sat against the rocky cave walls. Zubats were hanging upside-down on the ceiling, snoozing without a care in the world. Roy looked at his shoes with an unhappy frown.

"You don't seem happy." Marth said.

"Yeah…" Roy replied. "I'm not sure if I made a good decision. If I came along with you and the others, I could heal injuries. But… I really miss dad. Also, I feel like a bother. I got a leg cramp when we were running from those Pokemon. That really scared everyone."

"You're not a bother." Marth responded with a small smile. "Also, I'm glad that you came along! I don't think Ike and the others know a lot about medicine as much as you!"

"Still, I feel homesick! I also feel helpless without dad!"

"One day, your dad will pass away. When he's gone, you will be responsible in taking care of yourself. I learned that when my whole family died in a train accident."

"I'm sorry… How were they?"

"Dad was always strict and a bit harsh, but he's actually person who deeply cares about his family. Mom was the complete opposite; she was understanding and gentle. My older sister Elice always looked after me." Marth eyed Roy with a small smile.

"Do you still miss them?" Roy asked.

Marth sighed sadly. "Yeah, once in a while I would think of them. But I know that they're still watching me."

"Do you think dad is watching us talk?"

"I'm not sure. He might be caught up in work, so maybe not." Marth joked. "But I bet he's thinking about you."

"He must be really stressed and worried." Roy spoke.

"He could. But, I bet he's hoping you're happy with your decision."

"Roy nodded and sleepily leaned back on the wall. "Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Thank… you…" Roy yawned quietly and fell asleep.

With a small chuckle, Marth carefully picked up the redhead so he wouldn't wake him up and headed back to the sleeping group. Lightly setting Roy on the stone ground, Marth lied down next to him, pulled up his knees, and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I wasn't planning to finish this chapter so soon, but I want to give people a heads-up that I'm still working on this fanfic!**

**I know what's going to happen in the next chapter but due to school testing, the earliest it will be finished and uploaded will be in 2 weeks. (Unless if I really got all of my tests by the tail and managed to breeze by them.) I promise that chapter 15 will have LOTS of action and FEELS in it. If you have any suggestions that could hit people RIGHT IN THE FEELS, please mention it!**

**Also, you remember the Ike & Roy experiment story? I'm not sure who would make a perfect experiment: Roy or Marth? I opened a poll so if you have an account, you can vote. If you're a guest, mention your vote in your review! Yeah... I'm the type of person who can't make decisions. **

**Story Questions:**

**Had you ever felt REALLY homesick? **

**I'm planning to include characters that weren't from SSBB. They are going to show up when our travelers reach Link's world. Any requests? (I'm planning to add Pit from Kid Icarus and Lucina from FE Awakening.) **

**I don't own SSBB **


	15. Chapter 15: Anguish

After their rejuvenating break, the explorers continued their journey to the secret base. Ike wondered how long it would take them to reach their desired destination. He eyed his faithful friends. Although their small nap re-energized them, they still looked exhausted. Marth yawned quietly as he looked for signs of danger. Samus sighed loudly as she tried to stay awake. Walking with his heavy eyes closed for a second, Falco accidentally stepped on Fox's tail, causing the Canidae to exclaim in pain. Roy's spinning head was slightly tilted to the left as he carefully strode through the lightless tunnel.

But none was as exhausted as Link. The fatigued pointy-eared male walked next to Ike with an obvious limp. He wheezed pathetically for fresh air. If it weren't for the pitch-black darkness, his friends could see his dull, tangled blond hair, ghostly pale skin, and sorrowful grey eyes. Wishing to see a single spark of light, his pointy ears hung in hopelessness. Is this lightless tunnel endless?

"Link, stop." Ike sternly said when Link weakly bumped into him. "You can't go on." The bluenette took Link's freezing hands. "Here, let me help." Ike was about to protectively carry Link in his arms when Link pushed his hands away, feebly shaking his head. "Really, you're too weak!"

_"Don't worry, I'm ok." _Link went to Roy and gently tugged his pouch.

"You need the medicine?" Roy asked softly. "Hold on, let me get it."

Marth pointed his flashlight at Roy, allowing him to dig through his bag and take out the medicine and a small spoon. Pouring the medicinal liquid into the utensil, the doctor-in-training give it to Link, who eagerly drank every single drop. He still didn't like the bitter taste.

"Do you feel better?" Roy carefully questioned.

_"I don't feel its effects…" _Link shook his head no. _"But I think I'll be fine in a minute." _With a faint smile, Link walked in front of his friends. He squinted his eyes in futile effort to see in the dark.

"Link, look out!" Fox exclaimed in fright, adjusting his night-vision goggles.

_"Don't worry, I'll be ok!" _

All of a sudden, Link tripped over his own weak legs and tumbled down a tall rocky cliff with a frightened scream. Ike hurriedly rushed towards the cliff's edge and pointed his flashlight around the darkness for the fallen blond. A jot of panic struck him when he heard an echoing thud.

"Link!" Ike was about to jump after his precious friend when Falco swiftly stopped him.

"No, don't jump!" Falco looked around the cave, took Ike's flashlight, and pointed it at a certain area, illuminating a stairway leading down the cliff. "Look, there are some stairs. Follow me. Hurry!"

The humans, Canidae, and avian hurried down the metal stairs. Once at the bottom, they hastily looked around for Link. Ike quickly snatched his flashlight from Falco's feathery hands and anxiously pointed it around.

"Oh my gosh, Link!" Ike shouted when he found the pointy-eared male lying motionlessly on the cold stone ground.

He and the others rushed to Link's side and frightfully looked at him. His clothes were clouded with dust and soaked with sweat. A sore bruise, which was covered by his matted hair, was quickly turning purple on the left side of his forehead. Roy lightly touched Link's wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. To his relief, he felt a light throb.

"Don't worry, he's unconscious." Roy said. Ike carefully took Link his arms, who stirred weakly as he awoke. After dizzily looking around, he made a move to get up, only to get held down by Ike.

"No, don't." Ike said sternly, lifting up Link. He put his heavy two-handed sword in his belt. "You need rest." Link was about to object when the hammer of ache suddenly slammed on his head. With a small sigh, he nested his spinning head on Ike's warm chest and fell asleep.

"I think we're close to the base." Fox said, pointing to a large tunnel. Light bulbs lit up the shadowy passageway. "Let's go. The sooner we pass through the base, the sooner we will arrive at Link's home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf and the rest of Bowser's men were gathered near their secret base, hidden in the shadows and borders. They patiently waited for Ike and his allies' arrival.

"Do you see anything?" Ganondorf asked Wolf, who was looking around.

"No." Wolf answered. His ears twitched when he picked up a voice. "Wait, I hear voices coming from the tunnel! Ready your weapons!"

All of the men took out their weapons, which included tasers, tranquilizer guns, sharp swords, and laser guns. With an evil smile, they all kept their sadistic eyes on the tunnel.

* * *

Ike immediately tensed when he heard the frail Link let out a weak cry in his sleep. The ill blond nuzzled the blunette's chest and slightly twitched. Ike felt his chest slowly warming up and sadly frowned. It looked like the medicine did not help Link at all!

"How's Link?" Roy worriedly asked.

"I think the medicine is poisoning him instead of healing him." Ike answered unhappily. He protectively cradled Link, who let out a small huff. His boiling forehead and cheeks were as red as fire. "Link, hold on!" Ike whispered in his pointy ears.

"Look, I see the exit!" Marth pointed to the end of the tunnel. A bright glow of light sliced through the intimidating shadows.

With an excited smile, Ike began to hurry towards the exit. Link slightly opened his eyes, wondering what was the rush. This is it! After traveling in dark passageways for days, they are close to their destination! Link might safely make it back! "C'mon guys, let's go! We're almost there!"

"No, stop!" Fox shouted in alarm.

It was too late. Just when Ike set his first steps into the base, there was a loud electric zap. He instantly looked up in terror and saw a beam of scorching red light flying towards him. Gasping in effort to defend Link, he quickly leapt to the side. The horrified Link clutched Ike tightly. Every single of his muscle tensed up in defense. Five of Bowser's men suddenly leapt from their hiding place, their tasers crackling with painful jolts of electricity. Ike immediately froze in panic. What should he do?! He can't just carelessly drop Link on the ground and combat them with his sword! He can't outrun them, they're too fast!

"Ike!" Marth screamed anxiously, taking out his sword to defend his friend. He rushed towards one of the men and swung his steel blade at his leg. The razor-sharp edge sliced through his leg, causing him to shriek in pain and collapse onto the ground.

"We got this!" Samus called, firing a gun at another man, who quickly avoided the attack. "Just run! We'll hold them off!"

Suddenly having the courage to aid Ike, Roy was about to rush towards the battle scene when Falco immediately grabbed his arm, stopping the hasty redhead. "Stay here. You're not armed, so it's best for you to stay hidden."

Taking out their tasers, Fox and Falco speedily entered the battlefield and began to stun Bowser's men whenever they got too close to them. With Link tenderly held in his hands, Ike hurried into the base. Clutching his wide eyes shut, Link buried his face in Ike's jacket and wished that the terrifying violence will end.

"He's escaping!" Wolf shouted, pointing to the fleeing Ike. "After him!"

Men began to leave the battlefield and hurry after Ike. Fearing that Ike will fail to escape, Marth quickly knocked a brawling henchman unconscious with the hilt of his sword and hurried after his best friend. "Ike!"

Ike turned around and saw Marth hastening to catch up. "Marth?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with you!" Marth answered with a brave, firm look.

"Go back and aid the others!" Ike ordered.

"No, best friends never neglect each other!" Marth objected. Seeing that Marth was determined to assist him, Ike smiled and looked ahead for danger.

Desperate to defeat all of her enemies, Samus fired balls of electricity at Bowser's attacking henchmen. Fox and Falco spirited around their foes, confusing them and leaving them vulnerable to Samus's attacks. The three were slowly winning the battle. Roy stayed hidden in the tunnel, excitedly watching the battle. Completely frustrated, Wolf took about a walkie-talkie and shouted, "Dedede! Come to the entrance of the base ASAP! Ike, Marth, is successfully escaping with the energy source! We need men to stop them!"

A chubby anthropomorphic penguin stomped towards the scene. His quaking stamping was enough to throw Fox, Falco, and Samus off their feet. This left them defenseless and their enemies began to close in. Before she even moved, Samus was knocked out by the large agonizing sparks of a taser. Fox was bashed on the head with a sword's hilt and Falco was hit by a tranquilizer gun. From his hiding spot, the anguished Roy covered his wide eyes with his shaking hands. He did not want to see Bowser's henchmen carry off his helpless friends.

"No, we can't lose!" Roy whispered helplessly to himself.

At that moment, Ike and Marth were getting chased by Bowser's henchmen. Both of them were panicking. Their enemies' numbers seemed to be growing! They can't fend them off without any additional help! Also, their legs felt like they were going to fall off any minute! If they fall down by accident, they may not have enough strength to get back up! But, they can't give up now! If they do, Link will be in the greedy clutches of Bowser!

Completely out of mind, Link began to sob uncontrollably not because he was scared, but because he felt useless and weak. His wailing bounced off the buildings' walls. He dreadfully wanted to aid his friends so they could escape in one piece! But, he's too weak! Ike and Marth took a quick troubled glance at the crying blond. Link must be petrified to death!

"I…Ike." Marth panted. "What do we do?! Bowser's men are surrounding us!"

"I don't know!" Ike panicky answered, facing Marth. "They only thing we can do now is- WOAH!"

As he was quickly talking to Marth, Ike suddenly tripped over a mischievous rock protruding from the ground. He tumbled onto the ground and dropped Link in the process. With a short cry, Link knocked his head on the rock-hard ground and blacked out. Marth instantly halted in his tracks and looked back with a shocked look. His alarmed cerulean eyes were as big as saucers.

"Ike, get up!" he cried.

With a weak grunt, Ike shakily tried to get up but as soon as his bottom was about an inch away from the ground he promptly collapsed. He was too exhausted from running for such a long time. Completely panicked, the fatigued Marth also fell to the ground. He finally gave up. He knew he couldn't make it without Ike and the others.

Bowser's men surrounded the three escapees. They bounded Ike's and Marth's weary wrists and ankles with iron handcuffs. Knowing that screaming for help wouldn't do anything, the two bluenettes stayed as still as a stature and waited for their punishment. All of the henchmen were looking at them with evil, merciless eyes.

Ganondorf stepped out of crowd. His heartless hazel eyes spotting the unconscious Link, he went towards the blond and picked him up. A wave of fright washed over Ike.

"No, stop!" he desperately shouted. He began to struggle against his iron bounds. "Don't hurt him, please!"

Ganondorf looked at Ike and Marth, who fearfully looked back. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt your precious 'friend'. He's a valuable energy source!" Ganondorf lifted Link's chin up with one of his fingers before letting it drop. He turned to the henchmen and ordered, "Men, lock them up."

* * *

Ike and Marth were tossed into a dark prison cell. The steel door loudly slamming shut, Marth looked around his hopeless surroundings and sadly said, "Urk… we were so close…" Ike sniffed loudly. "Are you ok?" Marth asked.

Stinging tears began to glitter in Ike's dismayed eyes. "T-T-This… This is all m-my fault…" he managed to shakily choke out as he tried to hold in his tears.

"No, it isn't." Marth replied, trying to encourage his somber friend. "Look, there's still hope! Samus, Fox, Falco, and Roy could rescue us!"

With a weak snivel, Ike shook his head no as tears began to stream down his face. "They've been captured. I can sense it!" He buried his face in his bounded hands and began to sob hysterically. Marth was about to say something when he was cut off by Ike's anguish cries. "I-I-I'm a failure! I just want L-L-Link to live f-f-freely, along with the o-others! If I hadn't rushed out in the open, this wouldn't happen!"

With a miserable look, Marth could only watch the hopeless Ike sob uncontrollably. He knew that he wouldn't listen to his encouraging reassurances in this forlorn state. After a few minutes of loud crying, Ike finally silenced and fell into a peaceful sleep out of exhaustion. Weary, Marth laid next to him for warmth; it was freezing cold in the cell. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Marth had never seen Ike cry like that. Looking up at the cell door, Marth whispered out loud, "Everyone, please stay strong."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hold on everyone! Before you throw your computer outside the window in anger, this is NOT the end of the story! I repeat, NOT THE END! We still have Roy! (Again) **

**I think I really hit my readers in the feels in this chapter. Ike is a really strong character, but like other people he will break down. I know what's happening in the next chapter, but if you have any ideas on what could happen, please let me know! (I know, I said that like a million times already.)**

**Story Questions:**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**If you were in Marth's situation, how would you comfort Ike? **

**Do you think crying is a sign of weakness?**

**I don't own SSBB**


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

Wolf watched his men toss the unconscious Samus, Fox, and Falco in a jail cell. As soon when the iron cell door slammed shut, the gray-furred Canidae smiled wickedly. After many days of chasing these annoying kids, they finally caught them! Bowser will be so pleased. Ganondorf stood next to him, his hazel eyes filled with victorious revenge.

"Ganondorf, where is the source of energy?" Wolf asked. "Did he actually escape?"

"The boy? Oh, don't worry," Ganondorf answered. "he didn't. That thing is near death."

"Alright… what about Ike and Marth?"

"They are locked in a cell. It looks like they aren't going to make an effort to break free. Ike seemed to have given up."

Wolf grinned sadistically when a cruel idea struck his thoughts like a hammer. "Forget about torturing Marth in front of Ike! That isn't enough! We need to successfully break him down!"

"I'm confused…" Ganondorf replied slowly. "Wouldn't that work?"

"No, this is more effective! We can do this to all of Ike's allies!" Wolf began to whisper in Ganondorf's ears. "You know Cyrus, the blue-haired man who is an expert in Pokemon? He has some Pokemon that can…"

As Wolf explained his cruel plan, Ganondof's evil smirk shaped his lips. "I now understand… Shall we do it now?"

"Yes. Let's get Cyrus now!"

* * *

Roy anxiously paced around the entrance of the base, trying to think of a plan to rescue his friends. He can't just charge in there! He isn't armed! Bowser's henchmen will certainly overpower him! The redhead opened his pouch and sighed as he looked at its contents. The only things he brought with him were pills, medicine, and a spoon! He should've brought a weapon, such as a knife! Oh, he dearly wished that his father tagged along!

Roy jumped in fright when he heard threatening footsteps slowly heading towards him. With a gasp, he darted behind a large, jagged rock and cautiously peered at the incoming henchman. The henchman shared Roy's short and skinny body shape. He was dressed in a black uniform, dark sunglasses, and a wool beanie.

As the henchman stepped closer to Roy's hiding spot, Roy suddenly got an idea. Maybe he can disguise himself! Roy arched in a still position, about to lunge at his unlucky prey. Once when the unfortunate henchman got too close, he suddenly leapt out of his hiding spot with a startling yell and tackled him to the stone hard ground. Unprepared for the attack, the henchman tried to shove the violent redhead off and call for help, however Roy was quick. With a grunt, he slammed his enemy's against the stone-hard wall. There was a painful crack, and the henchman went limp like jello.

Panting for air, Roy stood up and looked at his defeated enemy. Is he unconscious? Did he actually kill him? That doesn't matter now, he needs to save his friends! With an embarrassed gleam in his wide eyes, Roy kneeled next to the henchman and began to unbutton his victim's uniform. His warm cheeks turned into a lively hue of pink.

* * *

Ike's and Marth's slumber was interrupted by a door slamming open. Snapping their blue eyes open, the two bluenettes saw Bowser's men enter their cell. They grabbed Ike by his bounded hands and pulled him up to the weak feet. Although he was still exhausted, Ike began to struggle wildly as the henchmen pulled him out of the cell. Marth just stood still, completely paralyzed with shock.

"What are you doing?!" Ike shouted fearfully, trying to kick his jailer in the shins. A black cloth was draped over his eyes, blindfolding him. "Ah! Marth!"

"Ike!" Marth cried back.

Ike didn't understand what was happening. He was pulled and shoved around by the henchman. He tried to struggle, but his bounded hands and ankles prevented him from doing so.

What are they going to do to him? Are they going to use him for a cruel experiment? Is he going to get tortured to his death? Have his vocal cords cut out so he couldn't tell everyone what has happened?!

"Stop it!" Ike screamed. He heard a door open and an abrupt force shoved him inside the room. He was forced in a seating position and thick ropes began to firmly coil around his body. "Let me go!" Ike yelled, trying to break from his bounds.

The blindfold was untied, finally allowing Ike to see. With a confused look, he looked up and saw a mysterious, petrifying Pokemon. It was a black creature with a white, foggy substance billowing from its head like smoke, a red spikey growth around its neck, and claw-like hands. An eerie aura surrounded the shadow-like Pokemon.

Oddly, Ike couldn't look away from the wraithlike monster. His cobalt orbs helplessly gazed directly into the Pokemon's entrancing teal eyes. He tried to look away, however a cryptic atmosphere prevented him from doing so. Ike's surroundings turned into a swirl of purple. Everything then went black and soundless, like if he died.

* * *

Hoping not to get caught sneaking around, Roy uneasily walked around the secret base. It looked like any city, though it had an ominous atmosphere produced from the pitiless hearts of its callous inhabitants. Although he kept a cool deadpan expression on his face, Roy was awfully apprehensive. What are Bowser's men doing to his friends? Are they alright? Do they even know he was of their exploration group? Roy saw several henchmen enter a large one-story building. Wondering what was going on, the curious redhead cautiously crept towards a window and peered inside.

Hundreds of henchmen crowded inside the seemingly tiny room. They chatted nosily like a flock of angry Zubats and laughed with their friends. Long rectangular tables were piled with chips, sizzling noodles, processed meat, little cupcakes, and a coffee maker. Roy was unsure whether he should feel defeated. Bowser's men were celebrating the traveling group's defeat. But, they are ignorant! Wouldn't they keep an eye out for any more intruders?

A brilliant idea sparked in Roy's head like lightning. With a beaming, hopeful grin he opened his porch and took out a bottle of sleeping pills. His father probably put it in there without telling him. He eyed the coffee maker and smirked naughtily. So, Boswer and his men think they finally won, eh? Well, they let their guard down!

Roy entered the building, trying to act casual. Because all of the henchmen were wrapped up in their conversations, he was unnoticed and ignored. Like a malicious assassin, Roy snuck a few pills in the foods, contaminating them. Once when his work was done, the redhead quietly stood at the corner of the room and watched his plan take effect.

As the party went on, all of the guests consumed the tasty snacks, not knowing that the food was drugged. The sleeping drugs taking effect, all of the partying henchman began to feel drowsy. They felt as frail as the dying Link. One by one, Bowser's men lied down on the flat floor and drifted to sleep.

"I… though… coffee… was… supposed… to… help… you… stay… awake." Wolf slurred to Ganondorf as he tried to stay awake.

Unable to keep their heavy eyes open, Ganondorf and Wolf eventually drifted to sleep. Jingling silver keys fell out of Wolf's pocket. With a confident gleam in his eyes, Roy raced over and picked them up. These keys must unlock his friends' jail cells! But, where are they being held? Roy was about to turn and leave the building when he heard a familiar voice call, "Hey! Let us out of here!"

Roy's eyes widened. That sounded like Fox! He eyed the door located at the end of the room. The others must be locked behind that door! Roy quickly yet carefully tip-toed over the slumbering henchmen. It would be terrible if he accidentally woke all of them up!

* * *

At that moment, Fox was angrily banging on the unbreakable iron bars. Samus and Falco uneasily looked around for an escape. No, there is no escape! The cage bars are too narrow to squeeze through!

"Fox, yelling and knocking the bars won't do anything." Samus said, shaking her head sadly. Fox stopped and sighed loudly.

"Why don't you blast the wall down with your guns?" Falco asked, eying Samus's powered armor suit's guns.

Samus pointed her guns at a wall and concentrated hard to fire a missile and laser beam. Strangely, nothing happened. "Oh no…" she said softly. "Something is broken… Bowser's men must've deactivated them while I was unconscious."

Fox and Falco groaned in frustration. Great, what are they going to do now?!

"Guys!" Roy exclaimed when he quickly entered the room and dashed towards his friends' prison.

"Roy!" Falco gasped in awe. "I'm glad that you're alright!"

"What happened?" Samus asked. "Did you manage to sneak past the guards with your disguise?"

Roy smiled slyly as he took off his black uniform and black hat. He wore his disguise over his regular attire. "Not only that, but I knocked out all of the henchman!" Roy pointed to the sleeping henchmen in the party room. "I snuck some sleeping pills in their food."

"That's nice to know." Fox said impatiently. "Now, please let us out of here!"

"Don't worry." Falco whispered to Roy. "He hates being locked in rooms."

With the keys, Roy unlocked the cell and Samus, Fox, and Falco quietly exited their prison. Samus looked behind Roy at the snoozing henchmen. They are still asleep… for now.

"Thanks, Roy." Fox thanked. "I'm glad you didn't rush into the open like Ike. Sheesh, if it weren't for him, Link would be back at his home right now!"

Falco slightly jumped at Fox's frustrated tone of voice. "Fox, are you angry at Ike?"

"Yeah!" Fox retorted quickly. "It's his fault that we're in this situation! Also, he only cares about Link!"

Falco shook his head in annoyance when those hurtful words exploded from Fox's mouth. Roy could only look down at the floor with an unhappy lock. Fox is kinda right… Ike was completely devoted to Link. He didn't give much attention to the others. When he tripped in front of the stampeding Rhyhorns, Ike did not do anything to protect him. Link had to save him.

"We've been traveling for a long time." Samus spoke up, trying to calm Fox down. "When we arrived at the base, Ike let his guard down and we all got captured. But, what matters now is Roy managed to free us. We can still save Ike, Marth, and Link!" Fox nodded in understanding. "Also, Ike cares about everyone. The reason why he gives more attention to Link is because, Link is dying."

"I see…" Fox said softly. "Well, what are waiting for?! Let's rescue Ike, Marth, and Link!"

"Who are we going to save first?" Roy asked.

"Link." Samus answered, putting on her helmet. "Fox and Falco, do you have any clue where Link is being held?"

"I think so…" Fox answered with a tone of doubt. "Just follow us."

Samus, Fox, and Falco were about to take off running to find Ike, Marth, and Link when Roy suddenly hissed, "Wait, stop!" His friends instantly halted and gave the redhead a strange look. With a "shh.", Roy pointed to the slumbering henchmen, who were snoring and whistling loudly. Feeling an imaginary sweat drop roll down their forehead, the four began to stealthy sneak past their enemies to their freedom.

* * *

A loud abrupt slap jolted Ike out of his soundless, dark slumber. Wondering what happened, he looked up and saw his friends irritably glaring at him. Expressions as sour as lemons were pasted on their faces.

"Guys, you're alright!" Ike gasped, smiling awkwardly. "Em… What happened?"

"It's about time you woke up!" Marth snapped, crossing his arms.

"If it weren't for you running towards the enemies, our journey would've been completed!" Samus said crossly. She pointed to the sickly Link, who knelt next to her. His skin was a deathly pale, his eyes lost their blissful sparkle, and his hair was an ugly dull, brown color.

"Bowser's men almost took him back to the power company." Fox growled. "Luckily, we managed to escape and save him. No thanks to you."

Ike was stunned by his friends' bitter words. He admitted that it is his fault that they were captured by Bowser! But, they are free now! Shouldn't they worry more about Link since he is dying?!

Unlike his fuming friends, Roy was miserable. His blue eyes were filled with melancholy. "I miss Dad…" he whimpered softly. Ike was about say something to soothe the Roy when he suddenly exclaimed, "I miss Dad! I want to go home!"

"Roy, listen please!" Ike started.

Sobbing hysterically, Roy suddenly dashed away from his friends, out of the secret base. Ike wanted to run after the hysterical redhead but a mysterious force prevented him from doing so.

"No, I won't! I'm leaving!" Roy whined childishly. "You only care about yourself and Link!"

Roy's cantankerous words reached Marth's, Samus's, Fox's, and Falco's ears. With a sullen sigh, Samus began to trail Roy's path.

"Hey, Samus!" Ike called in shock. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm also going home!" she retorted. "I'm sick of being used as a pawn!"

With a frustrated groan, Ike turned to Fox and Falco. Their tails flicked in aggravation when their eyes met.

"Fox and Falco, you guys are still with me?" Ike asked, forcing an encouraging smile.

Fox and Falco shook their heads with a scorn and hurriedly sprinted away. "The lift is at the end of the base, just to let you know!" Falco called haughtily.

Ike sighed sadly and shook his head. Why are his friends acting so selfish? Wait, is he the one acting selfish? With a dejected gleam in his blue eyes, Ike asked Marth, "Marth, are we still together on this?"

Marth's angry expression softened a bit before he scoffed and turned his back. "No. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of this. I don't want to do this anymore!"

Helplessly watching his ex-best friend leave, Ike took a look at Link. Without thinking twice, he scooped him up in his arms and began to carry him towards the end of the base. Determination began to rush through his veins when he saw the cave-like entrance to the lift. Fine, if his friends refuse to help him he'll do it himself! Link looked up at Ike with a small hopeful smile.

"Link, I'll save you." Ike whispered to the pointy-eared blond. He thought of his disloyal friends and growled ferociously. "Who needs them anyway?"

Ike carried Link to the lift. It was a metal platform attached to a mechanism similar a forklift. On the platform was a mechanism that operates the lift. Complicated sets of buttons covered it. A bit amazed at the intimidating size of the lift, Ike carefully stepped onto its platform. Much to his surprise, the lift automatically escalated towards a humongous rocky ledge.

Once when the lift reached the ledge, Ike hurried down the rocky trail, through a cave path. His heart was thumping excitedly. With a beaming, optimistic smile, Link snuggled in Ike's defensive arms. This is it! After many days of exhausting traveling, he's going back home! For real! He can't wait to see his loved ones again—

"No!" Ike exclaimed in shock. Link looked directly in front of him and gasped in panic. The cave path led to a dead end!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I bet all of you are getting tired of all of those cliffhangers. /gets hit in face with pie**

**The first part of the story is nearly finished! In the next chapter, we will finally see Link's world! So far, chapter 17 is halfway finished, so the chapter may be uploaded this week. (Unless if I had lots of schoolwork to do.) **

**Also, I started another poll that has something to do with fanfics. If you hadn't been checking out my other fanfic "The Brawling Times", I mentioned some fanfic ideas. I did have trouble deciding which one to get started on, but I finally decided on two ideas. I would like to know which story should start first. Annnd, I know some people are telling me I'm going overboard on the fanfic ideas, but that's me. I like brainstorming plot lines.**

**Story Questions: **

**What do you think is going to happen next? **

**Do you think Ike is a good or bad leader?**

**If you were Roy, how would you defeat all of Bowser's defences? **


	17. Chapter 17: The Tunnel's Light

Utterly devastated and trying to hold his tears, Ike slowly fell to his knees and clutched Link tightly. Tears rolled down the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. There is no way he could get to Link's home. Link is trapped in this dark, merciless world forever. Noticing that the distressed Ike was weeping, Link gave the bluenette a tight hug and wept with him. He worked so hard to try to get him back home and this is what he gets!

"I'm sorry, Link." Ike shakily muttered. "This is all my fault." Link forlornly looked at him directly in the eyes and nuzzled him with the side of his head.

Suddenly, Link began to cough and wheeze uncontrollably. Blood began to trickle from the corners of his mouth. Ike jumped and began to panic. He greatly wished Roy and his medicine was here to assist the dying blond. No, Link can't die! Not now! He isn't ready to leave yet!

With a distressful cry, Link violently hacked up blood, suddenly closed his wide eyes, and went limp. The red liquid of life spattered all over Ike's winkled jacket and his terrified pale face. Ike put a shaky hand on Link's facial cheeks. It felt clammy and cold as ice. He then opened one of Link's eyes, which were gray and lifeless. Stinging tears began to roll down Ike's face like a waterfall. No… it can't be…

"Link, don't die!" Ike gasped loudly, his distraught voice echoing on the walls. "Please…" He buried his teary face into Link's still chest. "Link…."

Although Ike declined the dreadful fact with all of his heart, sadly it was true. He had broken his promise to Link. Looking up at his heartless dark surroundings, Ike let out an anguished scream so loud, everyone in all of the underground cities could hear him. The only one who couldn't hear him was Link.

Suddenly silencing, Ike put a shaky hand on the blond's soft hair and looked around. It was as dark as the color black. To the bluenette, it represented his true personality. His friends WERE right. He is a selfish person. If it weren't his huge ego, he would had still have friends to help him save Link, _or_ at least comfort him. Ike was so determined to help Link return to his home, he completely controlled his friends like helpless puppets! Now, he is left with nothing. He had lost his beloved, loyal friends and he doubt that he could return back to his home. Bowser and his men will be there, waiting for the perfect chance to attack and strip his freedom away. For the first time ever since he started his journey, Ike felt helpless, like if he had lost his parents for the second time.

* * *

Link suddenly woke up from his unconsciousness with a startled yelp. His boiling head painfully spinning, he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. Metal bars surrounded him. With a feeble mewl, Link unsteadily stood up. Looking for an escape, his dull blue eyes darted around the empty room. The only objects he were cabinets, his purple sword in its sheath leaning against a wall, a door leading to his desired freedom, and a table directly next to his prison.

A shining ring of keys sitting on the table caught Link's gazing eyes. He eyed the cage's lock. Maybe one of the keys can unlock the cage! With a desperate grunt, Link reached his arm through the metal bars and hysterically reached for the keys. He couldn't reach it, it was too far.

Too determined to give up, Link sat down, stretched his right leg through the bars, and tried to knock the keys off the table by kicking the table. It was worthless. The best he could do was helplessly kick air. The table was simply too far from him. Angered, Link shrieked in frustration and stomped his foot. He needs to get out now! Ike and the others are in trouble! They need him! He can't just wait for them to show up and rescue him!

Footsteps strolling down the hallway immediately silenced Link, who quickly drew his leg back into his prison. He hurriedly crawled to the furthest corner of the cage, curled into a vulnerable ball, and whimpered softly. No… these men are going to take him back to that frightening, dark place! He isn't ready yet! As the door creaked open, Link recoiled. All of his muscles tensed up in defense.

"There's Link!" Link hesitantly looked up and saw Fox unlocking the cage. Roy, Falco, and Samus stood next to the Canidae with a huge smile.

Once when the metal doors squeaked open, Link dashed out of his prison, wrapped his arms around his loyal friends and gave them a huge hug. _"Guys! You're here!"_

"Can you walk?" Roy carefully asked. Link let go of his friends and began to walk around the room. He stumbled a bit. Raising an eyebrow, Roy ordered, "Link, let me feel your forehead." Link clumsily went to Roy's side and the redhead gently put a hand on the blond's forehead. "Err… it is really warm." Roy said sternly. "But I think you're alright."

"Where could Marth and Ike be?" Samus asked Fox.

"Just follow us." Fox said, heading out of the room. "My sixth sense is tingling."

Marth was miserably lying on the freezing flat ground in his prison cell, sadly looking at the dark wall. The heavy iron shackles made his wrists turn into a painful red. He wondered what happened to his friends. Were they tortured, or worst, killed? What's going to happen to him? Is he going to share the same fate? Marth slightly cringed when he heard the chillingly steel door screech open. Gradually accepting his fate, he slowly turned around. The chains clinked nosily as he moved.

"G-Guys?!" Marth gasped in surprise when he saw his friends. "How did— You escaped! What happened?!"

"Heh, Bowser's men thought they won." Roy snickered. "They let their guard down and had a little party. I drugged their food, so they won't be coming after us for a while!"

Using a key, Fox unlocked the shackles that restricted Marth's movements. Marth rubbed the blood circulation back into his sore wrists. "Where's Ike?" Fox asked.

"I don't know." Marth answered sadly. "Bowser's men took him to another room. I don't know what happened to him."

"Another room, eh?" Falco asked. "I guess we need to search all over the base for Ike!" Fox huffed in frustration.

"It couldn't be that far." Marth replied, "I heard Ike shouting and all of a sudden, he went silent." Fox and Falco froze in fright. "Then, I heard one of the men say, 'I can't believe Cyrus managed to train that dark Pokemon!' and— "

"Wait, dark Pokemon?!" Fox exclaimed in shock. His green eyes were filled with dread and his tail rose in anxiety.

"No, it can't be that thing!" Falco replied nervously. The Canidae and avian rushed into the hallway without saying another word

Marth hurriedly rose to his feet and chased after the two ex-henchmen. "What are you guys talking about?" He saw Fox and Falco immediately halt in front of a front and quickly look away. Wondering what terrified them, Marth looked over them and saw the dark Pokemon gaze into his eyes with its hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Don't look into its eyes!" Fox quickly ordered. Marth quickly looked away with a startled cry. A frightening chill shot up his back. "It's Darkrai, a Pokemon that traps people in nightmares!"

Samus, Link, and Roy hurried to the scene. "What do you want us to do?" Samus asked. "Attack it?"

"No, we shouldn't. Ike is trapped in the room with Darkrai." Fox explained. "If we attacked, we might accidentally hit him. We need someone to get him out of the room ASAP."

"I'll do it." Samus bravely volunteered.

"Alright." Fox said. "Just to warn you, Darkrai will attack. It will try to trap you in a nightmare. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Without another word, Samus hurriedly rushed into the room, towards Ike. Noticing that a stranger has invaded its territory, Darkrai made a murky shadow ball out of its magic and chucked it at its intruder. It barely missed Samus's head by a few inches. Right next to Ike, Samus noticed that he was securely bounded to a chair, much to her panic. She quickly began to tug on the ropes to free Ike however, her efforts were in vain. "Ike's tied up!" she shouted to Fox panicky.

"Great!" Fox shouted in annoyance. He saw Darkrai about to toss his nightmare-inducing shadow ball at Samus. "Look out!"

"Samus!" Without thinking twice, Marth took out his sword and dashed towards Darkrai. Completely losing it, Link began to tremble wildly and covered the hilt of his sword tightly. Roy gave the pointy-eared male a tight hug and clutched his eyes shut. Fox and Falco immediately took out their tasers and prepared to attack.

Darkrai was not expecting Marth's sudden attack. With a violent battle cry, Marth slashed the dark Pokemon's side with his sword. The slash didn't kill Darkrai, yet its pain was enough to make it howl in pain. Seeing this as a chance to flee, Marth hurriedly sliced the restricting ropes that bounded Ike to his seat. The hypnotized bluenette slumped over like a floppy pillow. His hypnotized, enlarged pupils made his cobalt eyes look completely black.

Using all of his strength, Marth quickly picked up Ike and carried him over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here!" he shouted. "Hurry!"

Samus and Marth hurried out of the room. "We got Ike!" Samus panted. She looked at Ike's dazed, helpless dull eyes. "What happened to him?"

"He's trapped in one of Darkrai's nightmares." Fox began. "It—"The Canidae heard a ghostly moan and saw Darkrai slowly get up. "Not now! Run!"

The travelers hurried down the hallway as fast as they could. They dreaded being trapped in an endless nightmare. Once when they were outside, Fox continued his explanation on Darkrai's nightmares. Marth gently set the unconscious Ike on the ground and sat next to him.

"Darkrai's nightmares reflect on the victim's fears and the darker part of their personality." Fox explained. "For example, if Roy fell into Darkrai's nightmares, he may dream of being neglected by his father due to being spoiled."

"Hey!" Roy exclaimed in annoyance before calming down.

"Will Ike wake up soon?" Samus asked, a bit scared.

Falco looked down at the ground with a sad gleam in his eyes. "We don't know." he answered uneasily. "The last time we saw someone become Darkrai's prey, he never woke up again."

Marth's lower lip began to quiver in fright. Trying not to cry, he shakily whispered into his best friend's ears. "Ike, are you there?" Ike didn't move. His emotionless expression remained the same. Swallowing nervously, Marth gave a small, weak nudge on Ike's shoulder. "It's me, Marth." he said, his voice a bit louder. Ike still did not replay. A small tear rolled down Marth's face. Unable to hold in his somber emotions, he began to cry hysterically. "Ike, please! Wake up! Please!"

A few of Marth's teardrops fell in Ike's dazed eyes. Greatly saddened, Samus kneeled down next to Marth and held Marth's tense hand. Tears began to fill her narrow eyes. Roy began to quiver violently in shock. This scene reminded him of his gloomy mother's death. Noticing the younger redhead's sorrowful expression, Fox and Falco gave him a tight hug. Link could only watch his friends mourn over Ike's passing. He felt guilty; he never did anything to say "Thank you" in return. Admittedly, Ike was a bit straightforward and over-determined on their quest. But, he's their friend! He truly worked hard to guide everyone like a true leader, and this is what he gets in return from fate! They could continue without him, but it doesn't seem right!

Something snapped in Link's brain. With a soft whimper, he kneeled down and looked into Ike's soulless eyes. "Eek..." he weakly muttered. "... A-Ack..."

Marth stopped crying and looked at Link with a strange shine in his eyes. "L-Link? What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling well?" Roy asked. Fox and Falco released Roy from their embrace, letting him get to Link's side.

"A-Ah..." Link shakily murmured, his pointy ears twitching.

"Are you going to throw up?" Roy asked again.

"Is it the air again?" Samus worriedly asked. Link shook his head and continued to look at the still Ike.

"Are you hurt?" Fox asked.

"It's okay to cry, you know." Falco added.

"…...IKE!" Link suddenly exclaimed. The blond's friends jumped in surprise. Did he—!? Yes he did! Link just said something! "IKE, PLEASE!" Link shouted desperately.

* * *

Ike was still grieving over Link's death when he heard sobbing. That crying sounds like Marth! But, he isn't here! Ike hysterically looked around.

_"L-Link? What's wrong?"_

Ike looked back at Link, who was as still as a rock. Everything is wrong! He just died! A final tear dripped from the corner of Ike's left eye. He had finally cried himself out.

_"Are you feeling well?"_

Ike shook his head madly in confusion when he heard Roy ask this question. Is he hearing things? His friends aren't here!

_"Are you going to throw up?" _Roy's voice asked again.

_"Is it the air again?"_

_ "Are you hurt?"_

_ "It's okay to cry, you know."_

Ike set Link on the ground and began to look around for any signs of his friends returning. Did they change their mind? Maybe they actually wanted to help him! But, he needed to tell them Link had passed away...

_"IKE!" _a young man's voice screamed. _"IKE, PLEASE!"_

The bluenette jumped at the unfamiliar voice. The voice was hoarse and weak, yet it strangely felt familiar. It can't be another traitorous henchman! It must be Link! Ike eyed Link, who was lying motionlessly on the ground. If Link died, than how can he talk? Wait, this is just an illusion! This is a nightmare! Wanting to return to his true friends, Ike clutched his eyes shut and desperately wished to awaken from this hideous nightmare.

* * *

The six travelers jumped when they saw Ike's fingers twitch. Is he waking up, or are they seeing things? They held their breath and their muscles tested in anxiety. Marth put his left hand on his chest. Samus could only gaze at Ike. Her fingers twitched slightly in nervousness. Roy, Fox, and Falco did the same thing. Link blinked the tears that filled his wide eyes.

Using all of his gathered strength from his heart, Ike unsteadily blinked as he woke up from his nightmare. "Emmm... What happened?" he asked. He was a bit groggy from his slumber.

"I-Ike!" Marth threw his arms around Ike with a happy cry. The others joined in, making a group hug. Ike was greatly stunned by the sudden embrace.

"A Pokemon called Darkrai trapped you in a nightmare." Falco explained. "We thought that you'll never get up!" He and the others released Ike.

"Everyone..." Ike softly said. He looked at Link. Calm cobalt met relieved azure eyes. "Link, did you actually talk?"

"Y...Yes." Link quietly answered. All of a sudden, he began to cough hysterically.

With a determined look in his eyes, Ike stood up and took Link into his arms. "Fox, is the lift this way?" He pointed us finger north from where he was standing.

"Yes." Fox answered.

Ike nodded thanks and began to walk in that direction, leaving the others behind. "C'mon, Link. You're almost there." Link nodded and followed the bluenette.

"Hey, where the heck are you going?!" Roy shouted as he chased after Ike, stopping him. The other travelers followed him.

"I'm taking Link back home." Ike answered calmly. "I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this. You can go home now."

"Ike, I thought we were together in this!" Falco said worriedly.

"I used everyone." Ike replied, his voice rising a bit. "I was selfish. I only cared about myself and saving Link."

"No, you didn't!" Samus responded, a bit shocked by Ike's statements. "If you were selfish, then you wouldn't want to save Link!"

"You didn't use Falco and me as a guidance to Link's world." Fox added. "We agreed to help."

"I did it for my ego!" Ike said.

"I don't believe you!" Marth argued. "Ike, you're not like Bowser, who only sees his men as tools!"

"Really?" Ike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" his friends said at the same time.

"Well..." Ike didn't see a point in continuing the argument. His friends' loyalty were set in unbreakable stone. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

"Alright!" Roy piped up.

"Great!" Fox said happily. "Follow me to the lift!"

* * *

The lift took the exploration group to a mysterious tunnel. At the end of the long tunnel was a bright gleam of white light. Ike's eyes widened in astonishment. He looked at Link, whose eyes were sparkling like sapphires. This is it... He is finally returning home...

"You see that light, Link?" Ike asked, pointing to the light. "There's your home!"

"I'm really curious." Marth commented with a smile. "I wonder if Link's world is just like ours!"

"No, it isn't." Fox answered. "It's way different."

"Let's go!" Link cried out, his voice still hoarse. With a cheery laugh, he began to dash towards the end of the tunnel.

"Hey, wait for us!" Roy barked, chasing after the joyful blond.

Samus, Fox, and Falco hurried after the two teens. Marth was about to run after them, when he saw Ike emotionlessly staring back at the lift. "Hey Ike, what's wrong?" Marth asked, a bit troubled.

"Uh, nothing." Ike answered with a calm smile. "I just... can't believe we made it."

"Me too!" Marth spoke happily.

With a glad smile, the two bluenettes hurried towards the beckoning light. Many thoughts began to rush into Ike's mind. He couldn't believe that he and his friends did it. After all of these worries, fear, and pain, they had finally completed their quest. Mysteriously, the tunnel seemed familiar, just like his occurring dreams. But, that doesn't matter now! He wants to see Link's world!

A small, joyful tear rolled down Link's pale cheek as he walked into the warm sunlight. He began to inhale some fresh air. A small brown bird that was flying across the endless blue sky saw Link. With an innocent chirp, it landed in front of Link's feet, who took notice of it and gently picked it up. He stroked the bird's soft feathers before letting it fly free.

Roy was astonished by the colorful, bright surrounding. The ground was covered with fresh green grass. In the distance, was a vivid mystic forest filled with unknown creatures. Roy turned around and saw protruding, towering mountains. A feeling of freedom began to run through his blood. He looked up and watched the fluffy clouds lazily drift through the sky.

"Hey, Link." Roy spoke with a beaming grin. "I feel free!"

Link nodded with a smile and looked up at the sky too. In the beginning after when he was captured, he thought he was left alone in the darkness. However, his newfound friends guided him towards the light. They were the gleam of light at the end of the tunnel. Thanks to his friends, he was finally free.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hooray! The first part of this story is finished! **

**I may start the first chapter of part two in a least two weeks. It will explain the past, Ike's dreams, Link's "magic", etc...New characters will be introduced!**

**Overall, I feel that the first part of the story is good. And judging by the reviews I got from the last chapter, I finally found Ike's character flaw! So if you still think he is still a bad leader and he doesn't deserve his friends, then... I don't really care. Also, I wasn't planning to make Link talk in this chapter, but I suddenly got an idea and decided to add it in this chapter. **

**Story Questions: **

**What's your favorite part of the story? Your least favorite part?**

**Who are your favorite characters in the story? How about your most hated characters? **

**What would you like to see in the part 2?**

**(You don't need to answer this): Which part of the story impacted your feelings the most?**


End file.
